Torturing Joey
by Jade Tsunami the Dolphin Queen
Summary: I get to travel to the Yu-Gi-Oh world and torture my favorite main character while he sleeps! Soon a love triangle of sorts forms. Lol, gotta love Joey
1. Millennium Key

_ I smiled as Joey planted a soft kiss on my cheek. I blushed shyly as he stroked my hair and I settled myself on his lap._

_ "You're de most beautiful girl in the entire world." He whispered to me. He gave me that sweet smile of his that always makes my heart race faster._

_ "Really Joey, you do?" I asked smiling._

_ He nodded and closed his eyes. I did too and leaned closer as he wrapped hi arms around me. Our lips were just about to meet, when the whole world went black._

"Ok, ok, I'm up, just a dream." I yawned and muttered without opening my eyes. I wanted the dream to come back to me. To be warm and comfortable and by Joey's side. I guessed all of last night was a dream too. I would wake up in my own bed, in the real world far away from the duelist kingdom. You ever wake up from a dream you loved so much that you didn't want to leave? That has happened to me too many times to count. "Oh well, it was wonderful while it lasted." I sighed, rubbed my eyes and tried to get up. I couldn't, something was holding me down. I figured it was tight blankets or something. That is, until I heard snoring coming from right beside me. 

My eyes jerked open and I looked to the left. I had to bite my lip to keep from shouting out loud for joy. I was right next to Joey who had his arm wrapped protectively around me. I giggled softly and leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He smiled in his sleep. _So cute_. I thought to myself. I wanted nothing more than to stay by his side forever. To love, cherish and make him happy in any way. I laid my head against his neck and breathed in the scent of him. Joey turned his head toward me and I moved my head slightly out of the way, to give him more room. 

Joey moved his head even closer until we were only inches apart. Joey smiled and tenderly rubbed his nose against mine. "An Eskimo kiss Joey?" I smiled and asked.

"Man do I love those Eskimo pies." Joey muttered in his sleep drawing me closer and gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. 

I chuckled to myself and smiled. "Was there ever any doubt that Joey could cuddle like a pro." I asked myself.

"Nope, I'm the king of that!" Joey exclaimed, smirking.

I wondered if Joey had heard me and woken up. 

"Yeah, Tristan can never beat me at the pie eatin contest hehehe!"

I sweat dropped. "What a goof! Does he ever think about anything else but food?" I muttered and smiled. I contentedly laid there beside Joey for a little while, just enjoying being with him. I decided that I would have to get up at some point though. If Joey woke up and discovered that he wasn't dreaming, it would only distract him from the matches he had to duel today.

"I'll see you after the tournament if I'm still around that is." I whispered in Joey's ear. I tried to get up but Joey just tightened his hold over me.

"Please…don't leave…" Joey said in his sleep and moved closer to me. "Don't go…" My heart almost broke. I kissed him lightly on the lips and managed to squirm out of his grasp. He seemed so peaceful when I looked down at him. I searched all around the room and finally found a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote down** I'm not a dream; I'll be on the boat. I folded it and put it inside Joey's back Jean pocket. I didn't know if I would be home soon, or at all, or if I even wanted to go back. I was just about to leave when I looked back at Joey for what I thought would be the last time. I walked slowly over to him and whispered in his ear. "Good luck Joey." I gently kissed his forehead and headed for the door. I of course knew what was going to happen but I felt better knowing that he would at least get to beat the pants off that cheating jerk Bandit Kieth. Then, with one last glance, I saw that Joey had his arm over the empty space where I had been just a minute ago. I sighed resisted the urge to crawl back into bed with him. I went out of the room and closed the door behind me. "I love you Joey." I whispered.**

"Leaving so quickly now are we?" A voice from behind me said. I recognized that voice! It sounded just like the voice that said my wish was granted, but it was familiar in a different way too.

I turned around and gasped. It was Bakura and it looked like evil Bakura at that.

"Gaaaaah evil walks!" I yelled, ducking under the nearest table. Evil Bakura casually leaned against a wall and looked at his fingernails. His hair was tinted with lavender and his eyes had their dangerous glint in them. _Yup, evil Bakura for sure I thought. I also noticed that his Millennium ring was floating in the air and that it was pointing directly at me. _

"Will you be quieter please? I've no intention of harming you." He told me. 

I came out from underneath the table and nodded.

Bakura closed his eyes and his Millenium ring floated in the air and glowed brightly. Everything around us went black. "Where did you take us?" I questioned, not wanting to know the answer.

"The Shadow Realm." Bakura answered. 

"Great, I was afraid of that." I muttered under my breath. "Your not going to seal my soul into my favorite card are you?"

Bakura sighed. "No I'm not going to seal your soul into your favorite card, but don't tempt me." He answered. I quickly shut up.

"Well, why did you bring me here?" I asked carefully a little bit later.

"So that we may talk without being interrupted. So that I may investigate your Millennium Item further." 

I tilted my head to the side. "My Millennium item? I thought that there were only seven." I pointed out.

"So did I." He answered. "This is going to be a rather long story so you may want to sit down." He told me. I did as he asked.

"About the same time as the shadow games got out of control, the seven original Millennium Items were made. Their mystical energies were locked inside, along with the ancient spirits that once controlled them. After that, a new Millennium Item was made. The Millennium key. It controlled unimaginable powers. The key, when inserted into a hole, could unlock any door."

"Cool, sort of like some great master key." I said.

"Its much more than that." Bakura answered a bit annoyed. "The Millennium key could unlock the very doors to other dimensions. A normal door could become the doorway to another dimension, another room, anywhere according to the wishes of the person commanding it. As you can imagine, falling into the wrong hands the key could become a deadly weapon with catastrophic results. So, the key itself was sealed away inside the most unlikely of places, It required a lot of magical forces and the white light transfer ritual, but the key was safely hidden. No evil force could see that the key was sealed inside the body of a young dancer girl who performed at the brave pharos's palace. She was sent to your world, where magic was not believed to be real. There, she stayed. 

"So what your saying is that I'm the new reincarnation of this dancer girl and I somehow have this Millennium key inside me?" I asked.

"That's exactly right." Bakura nodded.

"But I wanted a Yami… I whined. "Is your ancient spirit called a Yami like Yugi's is? Does yours even have a name? What about when your transforming, do you have to shout out Bakura oh! Yu-gi-oh! Sounds better in my opionion."

"What's the name of your favorite card?" Bakura asked more than a little annoyed at my silly questions. I quickly shut up.

"Instead of entrapping an ancient spirit inside it, the key and all its powers were magically sealed inside the dancer girl. Over thousands of years the key was transferred, from reincarnation to reincarnation, without anyone knowing where the key was. And there was no real way to track it and for thousands of years it lay dormant in your world, until midnight last night." Bakura explained. When you came into this world, my Millennium Ring detected it and I remembered the old legend about the Millennium key and came to investigate. I however, saw that you were busy last night and decided to wait until morning. I turned crimson and put my hand behind my head in embarrassment. "I was, however, the one that said, wish granted, to you." He said. I heard you wishing that on my Millennium ring in your world." 

"Wait a minute. I saw a shooting star across the sky and wished on it. I thought that's how I got here." I told him.

"That so called shooting star was really a comet that aligned completely with the planets. That has only happened once every thousand years, and at that time the key activates a sort of portal from this world to yours. It is only open for a minute or so and that's how long ago, the dancer girl was sent through. The Millennium key was attracted and pulled to this world because of all the energy the Millennium puzzle, eye and ring were creating." 

"So what your saying is that I'm the new reincarnation of this dancer girl and I somehow have this Millennium key inside me?" I asked. 

Bakura nodded, " 

"Ok, I get the hint but what do you want to do now? Do you have some kind of way to extract this key thingy from my body?"

Bakura's eyes glowed evilly. He inched closer and closer to me and held up his hand to my heart. I started gasping for air and I closed my eyes and sank to my knees. I felt the key coming out of my chest. It had a long thin chain attached to it. I opened my eyes when it was outside my body completely. On the key handle was the shape of an Egyptian black cat with a gold collar on it. The key itself had no teeth at the end but only a long thin metal end like a screwdriver. I was surprised that the key didn't hurt at all coming out of me. I couldn't even feel anything let alone pain. The Key floated in the air and Bakura tried to snatch it but it quickly floated over my head and settled itself around my neck.

Bakura growled in annoyance but otherwise said nothing. Probably was part of his master plan for world domination, but since it didn't work, 

I gave it no extra thought. 

So, what happens now?" I asked. 

Bakura shrugged. "I have to help Yugi and his friends. You should probably keep out of site for a while. Use your Millenium key." He told me.

"How do I use this?" I said, taking the key in my hand and looking it over.

"Imagine that you are about to open a door. A door that will lead you anywhere you want to go. Stick the key into where the keyhole in the door is and turn it. Once open, you can see through to the other side and watch to see if it is safe. There is a dimension like this one that you can go to, only everything is black and white and no one can see, hear, feel, sense, smell or know your there at all." Bakura answered.

"Sounds like becoming a ghost." I commented Bakura nodded. "I must be getting back now before the others notice I'm gone." He told me. And with that, Bakura's Millennium ring glowed brightly and he vanished. I was left in darkness, thinking about what I should do. I decided to do what Bakura had told me. I concentrated on a door that would lead me to the world of black and white. Where no one would know that I was there. I opened my eyes and saw the Millennium key glowing and floating in midair. A long grey door materialized in front of me. I placed the key right beside the key hole, where it instantly grew teeth to match the door in front of me. I placed the key inside the hole and turned it. The door opened and through it, I could see a dark grey spooky world. A chilly wind caused a cold shiver to run down my neck. I gulped and stepped inside. The door closed behind me and disappeared completely. I was back in the hallway but there was no color anywhere except for on myself. Wisps of fog floated along the halls and swirled around my Millenium Key, forming hands that tried to grasp it but came up too short. 

"Ok, now I'm thoroughly freaked out!" I cried, fear lacing my voice as I raced down the hall and into the dueling room. I stood beside Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Téa, watching as Yugi prepared to face Mai. I knew what was going to happen and still I routed for Yugi. It was cold and with everything around me black and white, nothing seemed to comfort me. I stepped closer to Joey, wondering if he had even remembered the supposed dream. How he would react when he found out that he wasn't dreaming. I tried to put my hand on his shoulder but it passed right through him. That's when I truly felt alone and uncomfortable. 

To amuse myself, I followed Tristan when he went to go rescue Mokuba. I laughed myself silly when he put on the armor and became "Sir Tristan". Then, got bored with that and went back to watch the rest of the duels. I laughed and jeered when Bandit Keith lost. Not only because Joey, not champion of anything, besides cuddling and pie eating, beat him even though he cheated. But because Pegasus actually did something helpful by making him fall down the trapdoor that led to who knows where. I stayed and watched tense fully as Yugi and Pegasus faced off, not knowing what would happen but having a deep feeling that Yugi would win. I stood behind Pegasus and I could hear the souls of all those Pegasus had captured, begging to be freed and moaning in agony. I sat on the floor and covered my ears, willing the sound of their torture to go away. I prayed that Yugi would finish off Pegasus quickly and let them be at peace. And so he did, taking with him the soul of his Grandpa, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. Everyone was celebrating and I felt more alone than ever. I used the key on one of the hallway room doors and imagined that it led to one of the cabins on the ship that would take everyone home. I walked out into the room and was amazed at how much I had missed the color and how great it was that it was back. Everyone was already on board so I went up to my favorite place, the bow, and stood at the edge as the boat pulled away.

After about a half hour, I felt someone taller stand next to me and I felt a strong big hand on my shoulder. I thought at first that it was Joey and my heart raced but then to my dismay I saw that it was none other than Bandit Keith himself! "What are you doing here Keith? I thought Pegasus shot you down a trapdoor." I asked him. I had assumed that it lead to a dungeon of some kind but it must have led him outside to the ship. 

"I didn't see you on the island, where did a pretty thing like you come from." Kieth said, totally ignoring my question. He grinned (gaah evil!) and inched his hand down lower. 

I smacked it away and stomped off. 

"Hey, where are you going sweet cheeks, I wasn't done yet." He sneered and followed me.

Great, I guess being an attractive anime character means that the jerks will swarm all over you. I thought. "Take a hint Bandit Keith, I'm not interested in a moron like you so go away!" I grumbled.

"Hey! No one says that to me!" Bandit Keith shouted and yanked me by the shoulder and pushed me against the wall. He smacked his lips and pressed his lips against mine. 

"Get offa me yah lousy drunk!" I yelled, assuming that he was in fact either really stupid or very drunk, maybe a combination of both. Guess losing to Joey made him take it really hard. His breath did reek of wine, he probably had gotten into Pegasus's storeroom or something.

"Not a chance honey, your mine." He smirked and prepared to kiss me again. I fought against his grasp but he was pinning me too tightly.

"Joey help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping that he would hear me. Then I thought of how unlikely that was and yelled again. "Joey! Get your but in gear and help me!" I yelled.

"That stupid punk can't help you, he's too puny." Bandit Keith said.

I snarled and kicked him in the shins. "Joey's twice the man you are and anyways he beat you at the tournament even when you cheated!"

Bandit Keith scowled and raised his hand, preparing to strike me.

I closed my eyes and prepared for what was coming next when Keith was sent sprawling sideways, knocking me to the ground in his wake. Through my hair, I could see that Joey had indeed come to the rescue! I smiled and watched as Joey shoved a lifesaver tube over Keith and tied a rope to it before kicking the drunken fool overboard. Now for the rest of the trip, Keith had to hold on to the rope which was tied to the boat and hang on! "There's no excuse for hitten a girl!" Joey cried in triumph. He walked over to me and helped me up. Eyes closed and smiling Joey asked, "Yah alright? Keith didn't hurt yah did he?"

"Nope, all thanks to you Joey, thank you." I said.

Joey quickly opened his eyes, recognizing my voice. "It's its you!" He cried out.


	2. For Real

"I'ts its you!" Joey repeated, pointing at me as if I were some kind of ghost. His face paled and he began asking all sorts of questions in a hurried voice. "What are yah doin? Who are yah really? "I'm dreamin again? Does that mean I gotta compete in the tournament all over again? Are you some kind of ghost or sometin?"

"Take it easy Joey, I'm not going to hurt you." I told him. "I'm your friend Joey; I'd never do anything to hurt you." I hoped he believed me. Hoped later on he would realize that I wanted just the opposite, to make him happy.

He moved closer and closer to me until we were only inches apart. Joey stared at me with a shocked look on his face. My heart leapt to my throat. Joey was so close to me, and he wasn't half asleep or thinking it was a dream. So close that I could feel his breath against my face and my lips were trembling. I think his were too. Joey blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. I could feel the adrenaline pumping throughout my body as I worried about how he would react. "So am I dreamin again? Why are yah on the boat?" Joey asked me.

I sweat dropped. "Didn't you read the note I left for you in your back pocket?" I said.

Joey blinked in surprise and began fishing around in his pockets. While he was doing that, I hid the Millennium Key underneath my tank top. I would decide maybe later too tell him, right now, there was too much to tell anyway let alone that.. He took out the note and read it out loud. "I'm not a dream; I'll be on the boat. Well, guess that explains a lot!" He grinned and put his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

I sweat dropped again. I still had to get used to doing that. Loud curses came from the side of the boat. Bandit Keith must have finally come to his senses. Joey and I grinned as we saw Bandit Keith clinging for his life to the rope. "Come on you stupid losers help me back up!" He shouted.

"Hahaha not a chance Keith, think I'll let yah stay there for a while!" Joey shouted, sticking out his tongue and jeering at him. Bandit Keith growled and smacked the water in anger. It would be a long ride back for him. Hehehe.

"Teach him some manners, jerk." I muttered and began walking away.

"Hey, hold on a minute." Joey exclaimed and ran in front of me. "Where do yah think your goin?" He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the side of the wall. "Aren't yah gonna explain sometin ta me? Like the whole dream thing?"

I blushed and totally could not think of what to tell him. "I…uh…" I started to say.

"There you are Joey, we were looking for you." Yugi said running up to us. I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that there was a diversion.

_Wow, he is really short_. I thought to myself. _And his hair is so wild and crazy, coolness!_

"Hey Yugi, just teachin Bandit Keith how ta not be a jerk." Joey answered.

"Pretty hard work." I commented.

"Oh, hi there, who are you? Are you a friend of Joey's?" Yugi asked me.

"Yeah Yug, just met her the other night." Joey answered. I was surprised that he didn't tell Yugi about the supposed dream or anything else. Yugi just smiled and nodded.

I smiled back. _What a cute cherub like face_. I thought. "My name is Jade, nice to meet you Yugi." I said, shaking his hand. "Congrats on beating Pegasus."

"Thank you, were you in the tournament? I don't think I saw you." Yugi asked me.

"Well, no, I didn't participate in the tournament, but I am into Duel Monsters." I told him. 

"Really? What's your favorite card? Mine's the Dark Magician." 

"I love the Gyakutenno Megami card. It's beautiful and pretty powerful too. I like equipping it with my favorite magic card the Sword of Deep-Seated. Those are my favorite cards." I said, taking out my own deck from my pocket and showing him the cards and the stats.

"A fairy card huh? Tea likes those too, that great." Yugi said, handing me back the cards.

"So that's your favorite card eh, I'll remember that." Bakura said, walking over with Tristan, and Tea, behind him. I wondered where Mai was, but Bakura's evil smirk broke my train of thought. 

I resisted the urge to jump off the boat and swim far far away. "Uh, hey Bakura…" I said, my voice shaking. "How's it going?" I asked.

"Who are you and how do you know Bakura?" Tea asked me. "Just met him the other night, I was staying at the Castle too, not _dueling_ though." I answered. _Ok, this is getting really out of hand._ I thought to myself. _Gotta__ come up with a good story as to why I was there if I wasn't dueling. _

_ "Well, why were you there if you weren't dueling?" Tristan asked. Great__, leave it to Tristan to point out the obvious. I thought. Then it hit me._

"I heard that Yugi and Joey were finalists in the tournament and wanted to get autographs." I really wanted to meet the guys who defeated Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Bandit Keith and Seto Kaiba." I blurted out. "I'm actually a big fan. Can I please have your autographs?" I asked smiling innocently.

_Please buy it please buy it please buy it. _I prayed silently. Bakura smirked and seemed to be laughing quietly to himself. 

"Of course we'll give you an autograph right Joey?" Yugi smiled. I sighed inwardly with relief and began fishing around for a piece of paper.

"If that's all yah wanted, yah didn't have ta…" I quickly nudged Joey in the ribs with my elbow. 

"Well, I know that I didn't have to come all the way to the island, but it was no trouble at all, I just hitched a ride on a passing boat and snuck ashore and avoided Pegasus goons." I finished. I looked at Joey with pleading eyes and he seemed to understand that now was not a good time to talk about the other night. _Wow, so Joey isn't all that dense._ I thought and smiled. 

"Alriiiiight! One autograph comin up! When I'm a champion duelist, this'll be worth millions!" Joey shouted, scribbling down his name and handing it to Yugi. Everyone sweat dropped. _Well, maybe he is after all_. I thought. 

Yugi signed and I asked Tea, Tristan and Bakura to sign too.

"Why do you want us to sign?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, it's not like were big time duelists, were more like the cheerleaders. Tristan pointed out.

I shrugged. "Never know what people will pay for on Ebay." I replied.

"Yeah, that's true." Tristan answered.

"We were just about to get some lunch, want to come with us." Yugi asked, as I carefully folded the signed paper and put it in my pocket.

"Sure." I answered, and smiled very widely. I was actually having lunch with the Yu-Gu-Oh characters! Yeah! We went inside and sat down at a rather large booth. I was disappointed when Yugi, Tristan and Joey sat together, leaving me, Tea and Bakura to the other side. I wanted to sit next to Joey… Didn't let it get to me though. At least I got the inside and Bakura got the outside. He still gave me the creeps.

"Good thing we all get to eat free on the boat." Yugi smiled.

"Yeah Yug, and I'm starvin!" Joey shouted. I realized that I was pretty hungry too, hadn't eaten in a couple of days. But I hadn't felt the need to eat in that ghostly shadow world I had been in while I was watching the duels.

After the waitress had taken our orders, we started talking.

"So where are you from Jade?" Tea asked me as our drinks came.

"I'm from Massachusetts in the United States." I answered casually taking a sip of my code red mountain dew. (love that drink)

"Wow, and you came all the way over here just to see the tournament?" Yugi asked me.

I almost choked on a bit of ice. That did seem pretty far fetched. "I actually came to live there, I heard it's beautiful and I really want a kimono." I replied. Hoping that they would buy it. 

_ "Oh wow, I should show you a really cool kimono shop when we get back home!" Tea grinned. "I love shopping, finally someone who can go shopping with me who won't complain!" We gave each other high fives._

Tristan and Joey groaned and sank down in their seats.

I chuckled. "I'm guessing you guys have been package carriers whenever you go shopping?" They nodded. "Coolies! Then you guys can come and help us when Tea and I go shopping!"

"Aaaaaaah shopping spree duck and cover!" Tristan and Joey yelled, ducking under the table. 

While Yugi sweat dropped, Tea and I began laughing and even Bakura was snickering. "So Jade, have you found a place to stay yet?" Yugi asked me as Joey and Tristan crawled out from underneath the table.

I stopped laughing. I hadn't thought about that yet and in fact didn't know where I'd stay. "Uh, not yet, I guess I'll have to rough it under a bridge or something till I can find a cheap apartment." I answered. That worried me; I didn't know what I would do.

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes. "There's an extra room above the game shop where my Grandpa and I live, you could stay there for a while. If you want, I could probably get Grandpa to give you a job helping out at the game shop."

"Really Yugi? That's so awesome! Thank you thank you thank you!" I cried kneeling down and bowing low to him. What the heck, I said to myself and threw my arms around his neck. 

Yugi blushed and said it was no problem. Just like Yugi to be so nice like that. I thought to myself. Then our food came. I got to witness first hand the eating machines known as Joey and Tristan. I barely touched my own plate as I watched Joey and Tristan shovel several slices of Pizza into their mouths, like they were saiyans or something (disclaimer do not own Dragonball Z)

I munched on my tuna sub and listened in on the conversation. Apparently the Kaiba brothers were on the boat too and Yugi had his Grandpa's soul card and that he needed to bring it back to his Grandpa in order for his soul to be restored. Soon we were done eating and it was pretty late so everyone decided to go to bed. 

I wasn't tired just yet so I went up to the bow and sat down. I felt the wind blowing through my hair and I began thinking about the night before. The kiss that Joey and I shared was still fresh in my mind. But did it mean anything to Joey? It meant so much to me. Now that he knows that it wasn't a dream, what does he think of me? I'll bet he thinks I'm a pervert or something. He's so wonderful; I don't know what to do. The sunset before me was so beautiful, but cold. I shivered and felt lonely. "I wish he were here to watch the sunset with me, wish I weren't so lonely, wish he was here." I whispered, shivering and rubbing my hands together to warm them up. 

"Need a blanket?" I turned my head around and saw Joey wrap a long blue blanket around me, and then Joey sat down himself and wrapped the rest around himself.

I smiled. "Thanks Joey, was getting pretty cold out here." 

"No prob." Joey smiled. "You gonna tell me what the heck is goin on now?" He asked.

I sighed and looked down at the foamy water in front of the bow. I really didn't know what to tell him. "I'm sorry I lied to you before, you weren't dreaming. I didn't want to distract you from your matches." I said. "But you looked so cute in bed and I overheard Tristan saying nothing could wake you up so I decided to see if it was true." I said, innocently twiddling my thumbs. "Actually, turns out you can sleep through a lot more than most people." I added.

"Sounds like sometin I'd do ta Yugi while he was sleepin." Joey laughed. "But that poem, did you really write it for me? Did yah really mean what yah said?"

I nodded. "Every word." I answered. He seemed to think about it, so I decided to ask him a few questions. "I've got a question for you Joey." I said.

"Huh?" Joey answered snapping out of his train of thought.

"When you woke up, why did you share a kiss with me?" I timidly asked.

"Not often I have a dream like that. I don't have a girlfriend, no one that cares about me in that way. Just wanted to see what it felt like." He answered. Then he blushed. "Ta tell yah the truth, I liked it a lot."

I smiled. "Me too." I answered. Joey wrapped his arm around me and held me closer. I was thrilled. "I'm glad you don't think I'm a pervert or something." I commented.

"Now why would I think that?" Joey smirked.

"Well, I did spend half the night tickling and massaging you." I said, also smirking. "By the way, do you always dream about food? You bit your pillow."

Joey chuckled and answered, "Almost every night, gotta love my pizza and giant donuts!" He exclaimed.

I got out my feather pen and began poking Joey with it. He started laughing and squirming spasmodically. "Poke, poke, poke." I kept saying. 

"Awe come ohohohohohn nahaahahahahhahah thahahahahaht!" Joey gasped out, while laughing, and then he smirked evilly. He yanked the pen out of my hand and began poking me with it!"

"Eeeeeek Joey stahahahhahaahp!" I begged him trying desperately to get away but he held me down, then sat on me gently and pinned my arms above my head. "Hahahahahahahahaaaa gettoffa meeheheheheeheheheheh stahahahhahp!" I yelled as he tickled under my arms torturously.

"Not a chance, here's a little payback!" Joey smirked.

"Oh brother, why don't you two losers get a room or something? That's so sickening." A voice I knew all too well said. Seto Kaiba shook his head in disgust and kept on walking.

Joey and I looked from Kaiba, to each other and realized that the scene did not look too good and we quickly went back to the way we were sitting before.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Remind me only to get you while your sleeping Joey, payback stinks." I laughed.

"Not if you're the one givin it." Joey smiled and answered. "It's fun!" I laughed and put the pen away. 

"Aren't you tired Joey?" I asked him after a few minutes.

Joey yawned. "Yeah, I'm probably gonna go to bed. Aren't you?"

"Don't have a cabin, probably going to stay up a while longer." I answered.

Joey frowned. "There's no way I'm gonna let yah freeze out here, yah can sleep in my cabin." Joey told me.

"You sure?" I asked him.

Joey nodded. "I'm positive." He answered.

I stood up and smiled. _He is such a great guy_. I sighed to myself. "Ok, race yah there!" I exclaimed, throwing the blanket over him and racing around the deck.

"Hey no fair!" Joey laughed from underneath the blanket. He tucked it under his arm and began chasing me. I smiled at what a wonderful night it had turned out to be. And as I raced toward his cabin, I wondered what new adventures would await me. I felt the Millenium Key underneath my shirt and knew that whatever I would face, I would try my best.

I giggled and ducked behind a wall. I was trying to find his room but was having no luck since I didn't know the cabin number or anything. _Note to self; ask room number before throwing blanket on his head and running off_. I thought to myself. 

"Gotcha!" Joey cried, surprising me from behind and wrapping me up in the blanket. "Rolled yah up just like a burrito!" Joey smirked as I struggled to break free.

"Awe come on Joey, your not gonna eat me are you?" I whined/teased, faking sniveling. He smiled, took me in his arms and began walking in the opposite direction. I was still wrapped up in the blanket while he walked, it was warm and comfortable. The sky was clear and many stars shined down on us. I rested my head on his shoulder as he opened the door to his cabin with one hand. I felt his warmth and was almost lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. 

Joey closed the door behind him, kicked off his sneakers, and gently set me down on the large queen sized bed. _Wow, what a nice queen sized bed._ I thought to myself. Joey tried to get the blanket off of me but only succeeded in rolling me right out of it and straight onto the floor! I landed with a thud in a tangle of blanket.

"Uh, whoops!" Joey said, embarrassingly putting his hand behind his head. I was vaguely reminded of the orange happy juice commercial. "Sorry bout that." He said and began chuckling.

I got up from the floor and climbed back on the bed. I wasn't mad at him. _Who could ever get mad at Joey_? I thought to myself. Then I smirked and threw a pillow that hit him in the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Joey asked, still grinning that beautiful grin of his. I loved that smile, it made me want to melt on the spot. Loved him, so much.

"For making me fall off the bed of course! What are you some kind of yutze?" I said teasingly. 

"Oh that's it, your gonna get it now!" Joey cried smirking himself, and throwing the pillow back at me. "Call me a yutze will yah, cmere you!" Joey exclaimed, jumping onto the bed and getting me in a headlock. He then began hitting me over the head with the pillow. 

I laughed, squirmed out of his grasp and grabbed another pillow, and being up for a good pillow fight, began pelting him right back! "Take that, and that and that!" I teased, hitting him over and over again.

"Bring it on! Is that the best you can do?" Joey playfully sneered and blocked the next blow I hit him with. 

I raised an eyebrow. "Actually no" I answered and smacked him right in the stomach with a pillow.

"Gonna play it that way huh?" Joey smirked. He slung me over his shoulder and then tossed me onto the bed. As he began laughing at me, I mischievously, pulled him down by his green jacket. Joey tripped and landed right on top of me! _Uh, didn't mean to do that. I thought to myself and blushed. I saw that Joey was blushing too as he got up on his hands and knees, but still over me. We gazed into each others eyes for a minute which seemed to go on forever until we both moved over. I kicked off my sandals, retrieved the forgotten blanket and spread it over us._

Joey grinned, "You're a really fun person yah know that." He told me.

"You are too." I answered. "Thanks again for letting me stay in here with you."

"It's no big deal, couldn't let yah freeze out there." Joey answered. "Actually, its getting kinda cold in here too. The heatin system musta conked out or sometin."

I hadn't noticed it before, because we were pillow fighting, but Joey was right, it was getting rather cold. I was shivering and found that Joey was too. I smiled kindly and put my arm around his shoulder and began massaging it tenderly. See, massaging and tickling were ways I show affection. Joey closed his eyes, smiled and moved closer. He sighed with pleasure and said, "Man that feels great, you're so good at that." I smiled as Joey put his arm around me. We were both keeping each other warm and it was so comfortable too. "Why do yah give those anyway?" He asked me, closing his eyes.

"Show of affection." I answered casually, not thinking about what I was saying.

Joey opened his eyes and stared at me. "So all that stuff yah did the other night was you showin how much yah care?" I gulped and nodded, not sure where he was going with the questions. Then, he did something that shocked and surprised me. Joey gave my cheek a gentle kiss. "Thanks." He said simply and smiled. I was too shocked to even move, I withdrew my hand and laid it against the spot where his lips had brushed my cheek. I was delighted beyond belief and he pulled me closer, until my head rested against his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around me, making me feel safe and warm. I began running my fingers through his hair tenderly, just enjoying the sweet moment that we were having together.

I remembered Joey and Serenity's parents had gotten a divorce and that Joey's mother and sister lived far far away. He hadn't seen them in a very long time. Maybe he craved the affection that I gave him that he lacked because of his mothers and sister being far away from him. Maybe all he needed was true love and kindness, coming from some one who was more than just a friend.

I remembered my own family, my sister, back in the real world. I wondered if they knew I was gone, if they were worried about me. Suddenly, I felt isolated and alone. I wondered if I would ever get back to my normal life. Then I looked down at Joey and smiled and wondered if I even wanted to.

"Jade…?" Joey said, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Hmmm?" I said, looking over at him.

"Will yah promise me somethin?"

"Anything." I answered, and meant it too.

"Promise me I'll neva wake up from this dream." He asked me.

"I promise." I smiled and answered. "And if I could, I'd make you some of those giant cookies you like so much."

"Thad be really nice of yah." Joey yawned. I thought I detected a little bit of sadness coming from him, as if no one had offered to ever make cookies for him before. I didn't know his father, but doubted that he gave Joey the love and attention he needed. I decided to do whatever I could for Joey. 

An intense wave of fatigue washed over my body that craved for sleep. I hadn't slept at all when I was in that gray ghostly dimension. I was too freaked out, but I was out of there now and felt content. I yawned and said goodnight to Joey. He was already fast asleep and snoring loudly. I chuckled and wiped a little stream of drool away from his face with the pillowcase. He pulled me closer as if I were some kind of giant teddy bear. I soon found sleep, nestled in Joey's arms.


	3. Joey's torture

Disclaimer, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way shape or form so please don't sue me!

I sighed and continued writing my English paper. College papers were a lot longer than high school ones and I was just starting out as a Freshman at age 18. No telling how many more I would get, oh well, I was almost done anyway. I sighed as I dotted the last period with my special feather pen. It was one of those sparkly pens with a long blue feather at the end of it. I put the feather in my pocket and laid back on my bed and clicked the TV on with my remote. To my delight, Yu-Gi-Oh was coming on! I checked the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. 

"When did Yu-Gi-Oh start coming on this late?" I wondered. Oh well, at least I get to watch it now. I smiled, knowing that my favorite character was on every episode. Joey, how I loved him, funny, affectionate, cute for an anime character... I could have gone on forever. Yu-Gi-Oh officially came on. It was the episode right before Yugi was supposed to duel Mai. The episode where they find the Millenium eye things in their soup. I watched it for a little while, still enjoying it even though I had seen it before. Every one was in bed and Bandit Keith had just stolen Joey's treasure card. "Stupid Jerk." I muttered as it went to a commercial. Good thing too, I had to use the bathroom.

A beam of light outside caught my attention. I looked outside my window and saw a shooting star arching across the clear night sky. "I wish I really could get to meet Joey. Being an anime character would sure be cool." I said to myself, heading back to my room. "He's so awesome." 

I didn't see the fallen controller for my playstation 2 until I slipped on it. I braced myself for the fall that would eventually hurt me when a beam of light surrounded my body. I closed my eyes tightly, not sure what was happening. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to find myself in a completely different place, that seemed vaguely familiar. I was in some kind of hallway in a mansion or a castle...

I ran to the nearest window and looked outside. The sky was dark and apparently the castle was on a tall cliff with the ocean below it, waves crashing against the rocks. "Am I in Pegasus's castle...?" I asked myself. "But how can that be?"

"Wish granted, the rest is up to you..." A mysterious voice whispered in my ear. I whirled around and saw no one. I looked down at my hands and gasped. "I'm an anime character?" I looked in the hallway mirror and saw my own reflection but in anime style. I had a slim figure with large breasts and really nice legs. My own cloths remained on but were skimpier than before. My soft light green tanktop and jean shorts were still there and my white sandals were on still. I ran my fingers through my semi long dark brown hair and smiled. "Yup, anime characters are wicked cool." I said to myself. "This is so cool now I'll get to meet Joey!" I exclaimed! I heard a door creak and ducked down behind a table. It could have been one of Pegasus's goons.

Instead to my delight, I saw Tristan Bakura and Téa sneak out of a room and down the hall. I grinned widely at actually seeing them. I resisted the urge to follow them. I had wished to meet Joey and that's what I wanted to do. I leaned my head against several doors in attempt to hear any sign of Joey snoring or talking in his sleep about giant donuts or something. I heard muffled snoring coming form one of the doors. I smiled and nodded to myself. "Gotta be Joey." I smiled and slowly opened the door. Sure enough, there he was sleeping...with no shirt on!?" "When did that happen? I asked myself and couldn't stop staring at him, like he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I stood in the doorway admiring his muscles and his handsome face. The blankets were half draped over his body and his feet dangled over the edge. _It is rather hot in the room, maybe he had taken it off and opened the window to let some cool air in_. I thought to myself.

My heart beat faster with every step I took toward him. I stopped and stood at the left side of his bed. My lips trembled as I smiled and placed a gentle soft kiss on Joey's forehead. Joey smiled and I almost melted at the spot. I loved his smile so much, it was so sweet and innocent looking. I remembered Tristan saying something about nothing being able to wake Joey up, not even a herd of Elephants. 

That gave me an idea and I grinned mischievously. _Lets__ just see how much Joey can sleep through hehehe. _I thought to myself. Then I hesitated for a moment._ Maybe I shouldn't, He does need his rest for tomorrow and I wouldn't want to make him mad... _I thought. Then I shrugged. "Temptation too tempting to resist, besides, when will I get another chance to torture poor Joey hehehe." I whispered to myself. The evil grin came back as I took out my feather pen from my pocket. I gently began brushing the feather against Joey's nose. Joey wrinkled his nose and turned his head to the right. I brushed the feather against his cheek and wiggled it along his neck. Joey snorted and scrunched his neck down. Then, I began brushing the feather right under his nose, slowly wiggling it. 

Joey wrinkled his nose again and took a deep breath. "Aaah Ahhchooooooo!" He made an enormous sneeze that nearly gave me a heart attack as I ducked under the bed, afraid he would wake up. I waited under the bed, listening for any signs of him waking. I heard light snoring and breathed a sigh of relief. _Tristan was right, he can sleep through anything._ I thought. 

I got out from under the bed and smiled sweetly down at him. I tenderly brushed strands of his blonde hair away from his face. I wondered when the last time he got a haircut was. But it didn't matter, I loved the way his hair was. I laid the back of my hand against his forehead. "He sleeps like an angel." I whispered to myself.

Joey stirred in his sleep and began talking in his sleep. "Mmmm, chocolate chip, peanut butter, oatmeal raisin, white chocolate macadamia nut, hundreds and hundreds of giant cookies!" He exclaimed and began drooling all over his pillow. 

I fell over backwards. So much for that pleasant image." I muttered. But I smiled and stood up. "Love his voice though...love him." I whispered. I softly kissed his cheek. 

Then the mischievous grin came back and I once again took up the feather. I lightly brushed it against Joey's stomach, circling around his belly button. Joey grinned in his sleep and gripped the pillow with his arms. "No fair, you guys know how ticklish I get." Joey mumbled in his sleep. 

I grinned evilly. "I knew Joey was ticklish I just knew it!" I said gleefully. _He's in trouble now. _I thought, being a master tickler myself. I dipped the feather inside his cute belly button and wiggled it around. 

Joey began chuckling and wiggling. _Wow, feathers do work in the cartoon and anime world. _I thought to myself. Then I put the feather back in my pocket and started lightly tickling under his arms. Joey put his arms down and began laughing and pushing at the air as if some one in his dreams were doing it and not me. I grinned and laughed evilly in a hushed tone. Then, I gave him a break. I sat at the edge of the bed and just stared at him for a few minutes. I loved everything about him. His scent lingered in the room and I breathed it in, feeling his essence everywhere. 

I carefully moved over to the front of the bed and began calmly stroking Joey's head and running my fingers through his hair. He sighed happily but otherwise did nothing. In the real world, I had always had trouble with guys. They always wanted something from me, and I hadn't felt loved or appreciated in a long while. Loneliness had made a home in my heart and I hoped that it wouldn't stay there. Somehow, I knew that If I was with Joey, then I wouldn't feel like that anymore. I certainly didn't feel like that now.

I began gently stroking up and down Joey's ribs, wiggling my fingers. Joey bit the pillow and I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing. "Tickle tickle tickle Joey." I teased, knowing that saying fraises like that made the tickling seem worse.

"Awe come on staaahahahp!" Joey's voice muffled by the pillow said. Even though he was still fast asleep It seemed as though Joey was really talking to me.

That gave me an idea. "I'll stop if you share your pizza with me." I whispered in his ear.

Joey grabbed the pillow again and gripped it tightly. "No way, that's my pizza!" Joey answered, once again drooling all over the pillow. "Mmm, pepperoni, mushrooms, pineapples, and hot dog pieces!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright then, cootchy cootchy cooo." I told him and began tickling up and down his sides, occasionally poking and prodding his ribs. He squirmed under my touch.

Joey tossed and turned and laughed hysterically, gripping the pillow even tighter. I grinned and kept it up. "Come on Joey just one piece of that pizza?" I pleaded.

"Gehehehet yer own pizza, hahahahaah this ones mihihihihihihine!" Joey blurted out. His face was turning red so I gave him another break. 

"Sheesh, Tristan was really right, that would have woken me up a long while ago." I commented. 

Joey was happily chewing on the pillow. "Mmm this is so good." He said in his sleep.

"I'll bet." I giggled. Then I sat at the foot of the bed and took Joey's feet onto my lap gently. I began massaging them tenderly, ignoring the smell.

Joey sighed and grinned, releasing the pillow. "What are you doing!" He exclaimed. I jerked upright and looked back at him. It sounded as if he were really awake and really talking to me. 

His eyes were still closed and his snoring had just gone up in volume. I sighed and relaxed when I saw nothing had changed and he was still deep asleep. 

"I thought I told yah that this was my pizza!" Joey said.

I grinned mischievously and took out the feather again. I began brushing it in between his toes. "Just one piece Joey?" I asked. Joey began pounding his fist on the bed and wiggling his toes like crazy.

I wiggled the feather right underneath his toes at the balls of the foot and used my other hand to lightly tickle the other foot. Joey's seemed to be biting his lip then all of a sudden burst out laughing hysterically and kicking out. I still couldn't believe he was still asleep.

"Alright alright yah can have one piece so staahahahap!" Joey pleaded. He yanked the sheet off the pillow and held out his hand. "There yah go." He said and breathed deeply.

"Thank you Joey, your so sweet." I told him and reached for the pillow sheet. For a moment, his hand clasped mine and I put it against my cheek and closed my eyes.

"Aint I sweeta than candy?" Joey asked and grinned in his sleep.

I nodded, but then realized that Joey couldn't see it.

"Told yah!" Joey exclaimed and grinned. I wondered how he could have known that I had nodded.

I smiled lovingly at him and made a bold move for myself. I gently kissed his lips and extremely lightly put my arms around him.

Then, the mischievousness crept back into my eyes. I took the feather and began brushing it all over him, making a buzzing sound with my mouth. Joey waved his arms frantically trying to swat the supposed fly. "Come on fly, why doncha shoo or sometin." Joey said and rolled over on his stomach. I brushed the feather up and down his back.

Joey tried reaching the itchy places but I saw that he couldn't and began gently scratching his back. Joey sighed in his sleep and let his arms relax. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and continued scratching his back tenderly. I settled myself at the edge of the bed.

"A little up more." Joey said in his sleep. I was amazed at how Joey's dreams had molded themselves to react to what I was doing. I began massaging Joey's neck, gently parting his hair. He groaned in his sleep and grinned calmly as I massaged all over his back. 

I didn't notice too much when one of his eyes opened. It had a glazed look like he was half asleep and had no clue what was going on. It was a beautiful brown. I continued massaging his back, loving every minute of it. Suddenly he jerked upright and grabbed the covers fully awake. I fell off the bed and scrambled to get up as Joey nervously pulled the covers up to his head almost hiding under them. I would have laughed had I not been so nervous about getting caught.

"Who...who are yah and what are yah doin in my room?!" Joey asked nervously, clutching the drool soaked pillow as if it would offer him some protection.

"Calm down Joey, I'm not going to hurt you." I said trying to calm him down.

"Hey, how do yah know my name!?" Joey demanded. "And what are you doin with that?!" he said pointing at the feather pen I had in my hand. I quickly hid it in the back of my jean pocket and grinned sheepishly.

"This is a dream." I lied. "I was giving you that massage to calm and relax you for your big day tomorrow." I didn't like lying to him, but I assumed that my wish would end soon and I would be returned back to my world anyway.

Joey seemed to consider this for a minute. "Wait a sec, I just had a dream, how could I have been dreaming in a dream, but then now I'm dreaming so... ack this is too confusing!" Joey got up out of bed and stood next to me. He was much taller than I expected and I couldn't help but blush and look away. He was wearing green boxers with red hearts on it.

"Somethin the matter?" He asked me, genuinely concerned. 

"Its just that, this is my dream too, meeting you I mean." I answered. "And I don't want anything to go wrong and I'm nervous." I answered. 

Joey scratched his blonde head. "Wait a minute, this is your dream too? How'd it get mixed up with my dream?" He asked, thinking.

I realized that this could take a while for him to figure out so I quickly changed the subject. "Would you like another massage?" I asked him.

"Sure, that last one felt pretty good." Joey smirked. He laid back down and stretched out. I started massaging his back again as he continued questioning me. "So your dream was to meet me huh." He asked sighing in contentment.

I nodded. "Your so wonderful Joey." I answered. Joey blushed and grinned. "I am Jade, from another world and I know what you and your friends are here for." I continued.

"Ah course you know, your in my dream, if I know then you...must know." He said confused. I smiled, giggled and lightly brushed the feather pen against his side. 

Joey chuckled and shivered. "I feel like that's been done ta me all night for some strange reason." Joey commented. I sat down on the floor next to his head and tried to not to look guilty. I began stroking his head like I did before and he smiled and seemed to like it so I kept it up. 

I shivered. The room had grown very cold and I only had on my tanktop and jean shorts. Joey sat up and looked at me, concerned. "Why didn't yah tell me you were cold, look at yah, your shiverin." Joey said, and to my surprise, got his green jacket, wrapped it around my shoulders and gently picked me up and placed me in the bed beside him. He put his shirt back on and draped the blankets over both of us.

"Thanks Joey." I smiled.

"No prob, I'm such a sensitive guy!" He exclaimed. I giggled and nodded. I proceeded to tell him about my world. I almost fainted when Joey casually draped his arm around me and pulled me closer when I described how much I cared about him.

"I even thought of a poem for you." I told him. Joey was leaning against me and almost falling back to sleep again. I figured I had better muster up enough courage before he went to sleep. 

"No man could ever compare to you, 

though many have tried and hurt me,

My heart became a lonely place that made me feel blue

I had always wished for the day to meet you and for you to really see

How much I care about you and how I feel deep inside

You mean so much to me, I cannot explain why

My love for you is like a boundless ocean, without any tide

Without you my life would be lonelier still, and it would make me cry."

When I was done I looked back at Joey and saw that tears were filling his eyes and he was clapping his hands. "That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever written bout me!" he exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "Even if this is only a dream." 

I hugged him back and we just sat in bed together in that embrace for what seemed like forever. We pulled away but leaned in closer until our lips met. We kissed passionately and it felt to me as if my feet had left the ground and my spirit was soaring high above the clouds. He kissed really really well for some one who was probably inexperienced at it. Our tongues intertwined but then abruptly the kiss ended. Joey had fallen back to sleep during the kiss and was snoring even louder than before now. _That figures. _I thought. rolling my eyes.

I grinned, kissed his cheek and was about to walk away when Joey reached out and held me back. I snuggled in bed with him and he wrapped his arm around me.

I had never felt happier in a long while as I curled up beside him.

"Sweet dreams Joey Wheeler." I whispered to him before gently falling off to sleep myself...


	4. Releasing a captive

About an hour later in a dream sequence

_I was in __Egypt__, walking amidst the busy streets of a marketplace. The blazing sun shone down on my face as I explored my new surroundings. The Millennium key still hung around my neck. "Wow, it's really beautiful here." I said out loud, gazing at the pyramids. Then, I glanced to the right and blinked in surprise. Even though I had never been to __Egypt__ before, I saw a familiar face. Wearing a turban and cape with a tan cloaklike thing on. And he was staring right at me. "Isn't that…Shadi?" I asked myself as he began walking over to me. I remembered Shadi from some reading I had done over the internet. My Millennium key was glowing, reacting to his item. I wondered why that was because it didn't react like that to Bakura's Millennium ring or Yugi's Millennium puzzle. What was so special about his ankh? _

_"Come with me, we must talk in private." He told me. I nodded and followed him inside a pyramid. I wondered if anything could ever be discussed in front of people, instead of always talking in isolation about the Millennium items. We must have descended down thousands of steps into the heart of the pyramid itself. The only light that was in the dark halls was by torch. We kept on walking until we reached a hidden crypt._

_"What do you want with me Shadi?" I asked him. _

_"I have appeared to you in this dream, because I felt the power of the Millennium key stir after thousands of years of lying dormant. It has been a long time, since I have felt the power awaken." He told me. "My Millennium key is the brother to yours, did you know that?" He asked me. _

_I shook my head. "I thought you had a Millennium Ankh?" I said. Shadi shook his head and stared at me with those fathomless blue eyes of his._

_"No, I posses the Millennium key.__ Your key is the sister to mine. They were both crafted together and from the same materials. I remember when the white light ritual was performed; in fact it was my own sister who it was performed on. It was fate that both of us should befall the twin Millennium keys. My sister's name was Jalisma, she was one of the many dancers for the pharaoh. I am the guardian of the Millennium Items, but I knew that the second key was just too powerful to risk being in the wrong hands. I also knew the grave robber; thief of souls would try to take all the items. If he succeeded in getting the second key, he could conquer whole universes, and dimensions So, with a heavy heart, and knowing that the second key was destined to be a part of her forever, I performed the white light transfer ritual upon Jalisma, and sealed the key inside her, and sent her to a dimension where evil could not touch the key. _

_That amazed me; it meant that Shadi was over five thousand years old. Maybe it was his yami speaking or something. I didn't know, but I believed his story. "What are you planning to do now Shadi?" I asked him. _

_He picked up his own millennium key and brought it to my forehead. "To see if the key is in safe keepings." His creepy voice resounded throughout my mind. I suddenly found myself in a dark hallway. There were doors everywhere and Shadi was standing next to me, arms folded across his chest. "You do not object to me searching the recesses of your mind for any traces of evil?" He asked me. "Many who own Millennium items become blinded by greed and search to gain others. I must make sure that my sister's innocence was preserved through the reincarnations. _

_I nodded. "Search, but you'll find no evil here Shadi, the key is in good hands." I told him. _

_"We shall see." Shadi answered. He concentrated and his Millennium key began glowing. He walked over to one door that was chained, bolted and imprinted with the Millennium eye on it. "This is the door that contains all the knowledge that I need know. If it contains innocence, I will leave you, content with the knowledge of your purity. But if I find any trace of Malice, the key will be taken from you and you shall be transported back to your own world." I gulped and nodded. Shadi tried to open the door with his key but it wouldn't open. I walked forward, concentrated and used my Millennium and the door opened instantly. "Strange, you have no fear of letting me inside the deepest part of your mind." Shadi pointed out._

_I shrugged as we walked inside. "I don't have anything to hide." I told him._

_To my relief and delight the room was filled with toys, balloons, cakes, candies, stuffed animals, fluffy pillows, kittens, and other various innocent looking things. Shadi surveyed the room and nodded. "You seem to lack any malice, yet what do we have here?" Shadi asked, picking up a black box and handing it to me. "This box radiates fear; there** is something you've been hiding from me. Open the box!"**_

_I seized up with fear, thinking that whatever was inside the box would be my doom. I didn't even know what was in the box, hadn't done anything wrong. I was just getting close to Joey, and I didn't want to leave him. Didn't want to return to my mundane world where nothing special or magical ever happened. Where I wouldn't be with Joey anymore, or have any hope of ever seeing him again. My hands trembled as I put my Millennium key inside the keyhole and turned it. I slowly lifted up the lid until it was only open a crack. A stream of pure white light filtered out of it and took a humanoid image before me. In fact, it started looking like…Joey! "Joey…?" I gasped. _

_It looked like a spirit form of Joey, standing in front of me, protectively. He glared at Shadi. "I don't know who you are, but yah not hurten her." He said, making fists. _

_ "What is this new form that has taken hold in your mind?" Shadi asked shocked._

_ "The spirit of the one I love." I answered quietly, understanding as much as Shadi did, which wasn't much. I remembered that when Yugi needed help, he drew strength from the support of his friends; maybe that's what was happening. "Joey, what are you doing here?" I asked him._

_ Joey turned to me and smiled. "Remember that promise yah made me? Your gonna keep it right?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. Joey's spirit turned to Shadi. "Promise me you'll leave her alone. If I wake up and don't find her there, the promise will be broken."_

_Shadi__ nodded. "I promise, having already seen that she possesses no malice, but I must see this fear that is in the box. I only wish to find out what this fear is and help her." Joey gave me the thumbs up sign before disappearing altogether._

_ "Well, that was pretty random", I said_

_"Quite." Shadi agreed. "He must care greatly for you to have appeared in spirit form to defend you." He commented. I smiled at the thought as I opened the box all the way. I nearly dropped it in surprise. The sinister look of evil Bakura stared back at me. He was laughing and clutching my Millennium key in his hand. I looked down and sighed with relief that it was only an illusion and my Millennium key still hung around my neck. _

_ . But not one made from Iron bars, a mental cage, from evil Bakura. _

_ Shadi shut the box. "You must free the innocent one, and imprison the evil with the Millennium key!" Shadi exclaimed. _

_ "Well, what do I do?" I asked frightened._

_ "Only you know…" Shadi answered fading away._

_ "Wait come back, tell me what I have to do!" I yelled, but Shadi had already faded too far away. _

_ I awoke in a cold sweat. I blinked several times, remembering where I was and trying to sort out what just happened in my dream. I looked over at Joey, relieved to see him still there and snoring happily. I silently thanked him for the support and protection he had given me in the dream. I breathed deeply and shook my head. "How do I trap evil Bakura and set free good Bakura…" I asked myself out loud. But that was just it. I would set the good Bakura free using the Millennium key, and trap evil Bakura_. _"Speaking of trapped…" I laughed. Joey had a death grip on me. I couldn't even move. I smiled, knowing just how to deal with this problem. I reached into my jean pocket, took out my feather pen and began brushing it along his sides up and down. Joey chuckled in his sleep, swiped at the feather then rolled over. I put the feather back in my pocket, gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, slipped my sandals back on and took a deep breath._

"Well, here goes…" I said to myself. I took one last glance at Joey's peacefully sleeping form before I concentrated the Millennium key upon the room door. I concentrated on finding good Bakura. Teeth grew at the end of the key and I slipped it inside and turned. On the other side of the door was complete blackness. The first thing I needed to do was find good Bakura. I walked into the blackness and the door closed behind me. I was enveloped in total blackness. "Bakura where are you!?" I yelled. My echo was heard but nothing more. I began walking, the Millennium key glowing, giving me some light. After a while, I called again. "Baaaaaaaaaakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuura!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Over here!" I heard his faint cry. 

"Keep calling out, I'll follow your voice!" I told him, running toward that direction. Soon I came to Bakura himself. He was tied to a chair with a thin glowing chain marked with the Millennium eye on it. "Are you alright Bakura?" I asked him, trying to see if the chain would get any looser.

"I'm fine, but the evil spirit has me trapped here using some sort of mental chain, do you think you can break through it with your Millennium key?" I wondered how he knew about the key but then again, they shared the same body, so I think Bakura listened in when evil Bakura was telling me about it.

I picked up the Millennium key and put it inside the lock on the chain. It opened immediately and I threw the chains off of Bakura. "You're free now." I told him as he stood up and stretched out his limbs. 

"Thank you very much, now that I'm no longer a slave to that evil spirit, let's get out of here." Bakura said. 

I nodded, "One thing before I take on evil Bakura though." I said. Bakura looked at me quizzically. I smiled. "You have really great hair, it's so cool." 

"Er…thank you." He replied, confused. 

I began concentrating on where Evil Bakura was. A steel door appeared in front of me and I placed the Millennium key inside it and turned the handle.

"Enter if you dare!" Came the sinister laughter of evil Bakura. Bakura and I walked bravely inside. The room appeared to be cave like, lit with many torches and having piles of plundered treasure all over the place.

"Figures, he's a grave robber." I commented. Bakura nodded. 

Evil Bakura materialized from the shadows and walked forward. "Welcome to my domain, I see that you have succeeded in freeing my slave."

I narrowed my eyes. "Your out of touch, slavery isn't tolerated anymore, at least not where I come from, you should get up to date!" I sneered.

Evil Bakura just chuckled. "You should have stayed in the ghost realm. Had you fallen asleep, your soul would have left your body and I would have had a new host, and even more important, the Millennium key that you hold so dearly, would have become mine! Now, I shall have to dispose of you myself, it would have been painless had you just given up freely." 

I gasped. "You tried to trick me into having my soul taken away!" I tightly grasped my Millennium key in my hands, as If at any moment he would take it away. Evil Bakura nodded and grinned evilly. Then, an idea formed in my head. Evil Bakura wasn't the only one with trickery up his sleeve. "Why didn't you tell me you just wanted the Millenium key? I mean, if that's completely all it would save everyone a lot of trouble if I just gave it to you.

Both Bakura's looked at me with confused expressions.

"Your not going to just give the evil spirit your Millennium key are you?" Good Bakura asked me. I nodded.

Evil Bakura grinned evilly. "I knew you wouldn't put up a fight, give it here." He said, reaching out his hand.

"Wouldn't you like to have all the Millennium Items?" I asked evil Bakura slyly. I concentrated hard. A door appeared before us, it was made entirely out of candy and sweets. I opened it with the Millennium key and showed him what was inside. There lying in the middle of the room were all seven of the Millennium Items, even the Millennium puzzle. I took off my Millenium key and tossed it amongst the pile. "I'll even add that to the collection." 

Evil Bakura smiled and strode forward. _That's it just go in, just go in_. I thought to myself. He was almost in the doorway. Then he stopped. "This is all just an illusion, I still posses the Millennium ring and there is one In there too!" He yelled. Quickly seeing he had found out my plan, I shoved him into the room. I tried closing the door quickly behind him, but he pushed himself against it. Now we were fighting strength vs. strength and I knew that he was stronger, and that I couldn't do it alone. 

Bakura rushed to help me and together, we slammed the door closed on the evil spirit, trapping him inside the world of illusion I had summoned up using the key. "That was quick thinking, but won't he just get out again using your key?" Bakura asked me.

I took the key out of my pocket. "Me throwing it in there was also an illusion." I told him. "There must be trillions of dimensions out there, so all I had to do was concentrate on one that I knew he couldn't resist entering. A realm where the desires of the evil become a reality but only in their minds." I told him. His presence still rests within your mind, but at least you have a lot more control now." 

"Thank you." Bakura answered. "It feels good to have control of my own body again, it's been so long."

"No thanks needed, now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to bed." I told him. I was just about to go when Bakura called me back.

"I just have one question." He said to me.

"Shoot." I answered.

"Just what were you doing in Joey's room?"

I face faulted. I picked myself up and blushed with embarrassment. "I uh… was testing just how much he could sleep through." I answered.

"Oh." Bakura answered with a puzzled expression on his face. "Well, take care." He told me.

"See yah in the morning Bakura." I called out, before using my Millennium Key to get out of there. I concentrated on being back in the room and the door to our room materialized in front of me. I went in and gently closed the door behind me, kicked off my sandals and snuggled back into bed with Joey. Man what a night. I thought to myself. I smiled as immediately, Joey got me in that teddy bear sleep hold of his and made me feel better. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. This time, to nice quiet dreams.


	5. Battling that stupid Bug Boy

I awoke early the next morning. I yawned, managed to pry Joey's teddy-bear grip off of me, then got up and stretched out. I opened the door and closed it gently behind me. I felt the morning sun hit my face and I breathed in the fresh ocean air. I casually looked over the side of the boat. Then, I gasped realizing that Bandit Keith and the lifesaving ring were both missing! "Wonder who let him back on board?" I asked myself. In my heart, I was glad that he had gotten back on board. Even though he was a complete and total jerk, I still didn't want him to get hypothermia or anything like that. 

"Looking for me?" A voice I knew all to well asked. I turned slowly around and saw Bandit Keith smirking at me. 

I gulped, he probably wasn't too happy with me. He tipped his sunglasses down, giving me a glimpse of his cold blue eyes. "I'd like to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday. I wasn't myself; being drunk out of your mind can do that to you." He started to say to me. I raised an eyebrow, _what is he up to now? I thought to myself. _Whatever it is, I'm not buying it, but I'd better play along, he is bigger and stronger than me_. I thought to myself. "It's alright Keith, names Jade, sorry for leaving you hanging." I said, smiling weakly. He chuckled which made me flinch._

Bandit Keith took a couple of steps forward. Since my back was to the boat rail, I couldn't really step back, so I kind of inched sideways.

"So, word is your that punk Joey's woman?" He casually asked me. 

"Sort of, nothing is official yet." I answered cautiously. 

"Why don't you dump blondy and start paying attention to a real man like me?"

"I really don't get why you call him blondy yet your blonde yourself, why don't you explain that." I said through gritted teeth, almost losing my temper. I fought off the urge to hit him hard across the face.

"Nice offer Keith, but she's going to have to refuse for now, we have something to discuss in the ladies room." I heard a familiar voice say. To my surprise, it was Mai! She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from, the too surprised to do anything Bandit Keith, and into the girls bathroom

"Thanks for getting me away from that slime ball." I smiled and thanked her.

"No problem kid, names Mai. Have a seat. We have to talk." 

_Uh oh_, I thought to myself as I sat down on the counter beside the sink. I wondered what she wanted to talk to me about, but assumed it wasn't good.

"I heard what you and Bandit Keith were talking about out there. Are you really going out with Joey Wheeler?"

"Like I told Keith, nothing is official yet." I told her.

"Look, there are some things you should know about Joey before you make a big mistake kiddo. First of all, he's a lamebrain duelist with no fashion sense, come to think of it, no sense at all. He hasn't got a clue on how to treat a lady and really, I don't know what you see in him. Figured I'd warn you know before he broke your little heart." She finished.

_Do I detect a hint of jealousy_? I thought to myself. Mai does try to manipulate people to get what she wants.

I closed my eyes and smirked. "Joey may seem pretty thick headed at times, to put it mildly." I started.

"Very mildly." Mai put in.

"Ok, very mildly." I continued, rolling my eyes. "He has great qualities too. He's such a sweetheart, he's funny, sincere, brave, loyal, his personality is one in a million, and plus he is really cute looking."

"Yeah…" Mai sighed, staring off dreamily. Then she seemed to snap right out of it because she answered. "If you're attracted to scrawny mopheads who throw temper tantrums."

"No, just one mophead, and I wouldn't trade him in for any other guy in the world." I answered and smiled. "I really really care about him Mai; nothing anyone could ever say could convince me not to love him for who he is."

Mai looked deeply into my eyes, and then turned away. "You really do care a lot about Joey don't you?" She whispered.

I nodded. "I'd do anything for him." I answered. 

Mai nodded and had a sad look in her eyes, but then resumed her tough outer demeanor. "Alright kiddo, you're going to learn the hard way. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I love him Mai, and I know you'll probably never admit it but you've got feelings for him too, more than you let on."

Mai's face turned beat red. "What! How dare you even suggest me having feelings for that immature blockhead! What nerve! I do you a favor and you insult me kid?!"

"Take it easy sheesh." I said. "And my name is Jade, not kid. It's nice to meet you Mai." I murmured. 

"I'm a duelist." Mai continued, calming down. "I can't afford to make mistakes like keeping friends around." She said. "They just get in the way of what you really want."

"I know how you don't like friendship lectures Mai." I started saying. "But, don't you find life lonely without friends? I mean sure sometimes when you have friends you sacrifice what you want to please other people but isn't it worth it in the end, when you have awesome friends who will stand by you through good times and bad times? I know I would never want to face the world alone. What about you Mai?"

Mai shook her head. "I've heard that friendship speech about a hundred times in this tournament." She told me and started to get up and leave.

"What are you going to do now that the tournament is over Mai?" I asked her. 

Mai shrugged. "I don't know, find another tournament somewhere, beat all the losers there and get all the things I want, hot cars, designer clothes, jewelry, and other things I can with the prize money."

"Well, good luck to you." I said, giving her the thumbs up sign.

Mai smiled and nodded, she was almost out the door when she turned around and asked me something. "You'll take good care of Joey…right?" I thought I saw a tear trickle down her cheek as she stood in the doorway.

"I promise." I answered her. She whipped her eyes, said something about the salty sea air stinging her eyes and nodded at me. 

"You better treat him right, or you'll have me to deal with." She smirked and left.

I wondered if what I was doing was the right thing. It was a dream come true, being with Joey and loving him. But what about Mai? Was it worth hurting her just to be with Joey? Even if I loved him more than anything? I asked myself all sorts of questions as I got out of the bathroom. I didn't notice Bandit Keith come up to me again. I wondered if everyone wanted me to stay away from Joey. I new I would listen to nothing but my heart.

"Come on Jadey, what's your choice, loserville or the Bandit Keith expressway?"

I resented him calling me Jadey. Only my friends could call me Jadey. "Why do you want me to go out with you anyway? You don't even know me."

Bandit Keith shrugged. "To prove that anything that punk has, I can get twice as easily, and besides, your not half bad looking." He chuckled evilly. 

I was just about to tell him off when Bakura walked up to me. "How are you Bakura, is everything alright?" I asked, turning my back on Keith.

"I'm very well thank you, much better than I have been in a long while." He answered. I smiled and went to hug him. Relieved that he was himself again. "Thank you so much." Bakura whispered in my ear as we held each other tighter. 

"What is goin on here?! "I heard Joey say as he came out of the room. Bakura and I quickly parted. Bakura turned beat red and I almost laughed.

"It's not what it looks like Joey please don't think…" I started to say. But instead of glaring at Bakura and I, Joey made a fist at Bandit Keith.

"You're such a sleeze Keith! Picken on my friends just cause your bigga then them!" I hadn't seen What Bandit Keith was doing while I was hugging Bakura, but… lets just say it involved finger sign language… I guess he must not have liked being ignored. "You must be looking for some pulverisin!" Joey continued. By then, Tristan, Tea and Yugi were standing next to Bakura and me. 

"Come on punk, like you could ever dream about taking me on head to head." Bandit Keith said, holding Joey back by the head as Joey tried to punch him.

"See Jadey, what's it gonna be. "Freaktown with these losers or you could let me show you a really good time."

"I really doubt that!" I snarled at him. I could feel the fire growing within my eyes. Joey,   
I could see, was trying to contain himself, while Tristan was holding him back by the arms.

Bandit Keith grabbed my wrists and said" Awe come on, what do you say, I can make it so worth your while, over and under the covers." He pulled me closer to himself and I winced as he squeezed my wrists even harder. 

"Your hurting me let me go!" I shouted. "I'll never be your girlfriend!"

"Leave her alone Keith, she doesn't want to go with you!" Yugi yelled.

Then, something unexpected happened. Bandit Keith was hit over the head hard. "Jeez what was that?!" Keith said as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, releasing his grip on my wrists.

Tea had taken off her boot and hit him over the head. "You big jerk how dare you say that about my friends!" She screamed. She continued beating him over the head with her boot. "You pompous, stupid, arrogant, self absorbed pig! You leave her alone and stop picking on Joey! go away! Learn how to treat a lady!"

Bandit Keith looked totally shocked and was waving his hands in the air in defense. "Take it easy take it easy, I'm going I'm going!"

"And never come back!" She cried, hitting him even harder. 

Tristan looked from Joey to Tea. "Wonder If I'm holding back the right one." He wondered out loud. 

"Alright alright, just get this psycho away from me!" Bandit Keith cried running as fast as he could to the other side of the boat.

Everyone stared at Tea as she put her boot back on and breathed deeply. I remembered the time when she had almost tried to beat up Mai for saying Yugi couldn't win during his battle with Weevil Underwood. _Memo to self, never mess with Tea, she's a time bomb waiting to tick off if you say anything bad about her friends. _

All I could say was "You go girl." I smirked; finally, someone attacked Bandit Keith and taught him a lesson!

"Wow, go Tea!" Joey cried.

"Finally, some one stuck it to that jerk." Tristan commented.

"Wish I could have gotten in on attacking Keith, don't like to miss out on fun." I commented.

"Are you ok Jade? Your hands look red." Yugi said, pointing at my hands. 

They still hurt from Kieth. I placed them in my pockets. "I'll be fine Yugi don't worry about it." I said. "Now that that's over, who wants breakfast?" 

"I do I do I do!" Tristan and Joey cried rushing for the kitchen. 

We all walked after them. Thanked Tea again for sticking up for me. She smiled and said that's what friends are for. We sat down at a huge booth and ordered the big family special. This time, to my delight, I got to sit next to Joey. While the others talked, I just kind of sat there, my thoughts floating off into space. I kept thinking about the way Mai acted toward me in the bathroom. How she looked when I said I'd loved Joey. _Am I really doing the right thing? I thought to myself. I looked over at Joey. He was smiling and laughing with his friends. I knew in my heart that I loved Joey deeply, and that I'd always be there for him, no matter what. I smiled as Joey casually draped his arm around me._

I picked up my strawberry milk and took a few sips before setting it down again. Joey took my hands in his and looked at them in shock. Bruises had begun to form. I guess Keith had gripped my hands harder than when I had first thought. "That jerk, he really hurt yah didn't he!" Joey said angrily. He was about to get up when I held him back. 

"Don't do it Joey, he's gone now, everything's fine."

"You sure bout that?" he asked me, looking into my eyes with a stern gaze on his.

I nodded. "Everything's fine, as long as I'm with you." I whispered. Joey blushed.

"Awe, that's so cute!" Tea exclaimed happily. 

"Our little Joey's growing up!" Tristan said, grabbing a napkin and pretending to wipe his eyes.

"Knock it off you two!" Joey laughed. "Yah knuckleheads."

Our food came then, everyone was distracted with eating. I ate slowly, thinking about the night before. I wondered how long it would take yami bakura to find a way out of the dimension I placed him in. I wondered if there was a way to get rid of him for good. _Oh well_, I thought. When the time comes_, I'll think of something. _In the meantime, pancakes were my favorite breakfast food, so I dug in.

"Pass me the syrup." Joey asked. The syrup was passed to him.

"Pass me the butter." Tristan asked. The butter was passed to him.

"Pass me the jelly." Joey asked. The jelly was passed to him.

"Pass me the ketchup." Tristan asked. And the ketchup was passed to him.

"Sheesh you guys, slow down, the foods not going anywhere." Yugi laughed.

"Like a couple of vacuum cleaners." I commented.

"Got that right!" Tea agreed and we both laughed.

"Huh?" Tristan and Joey said at the same time with their mouths full, completely clueless as to what we just said about them.

Everyone else burst out laughing. Land was in site and soon the boat would be docking. After breakfast, I made sure Bandit Keith was not in site, and then I went back to my favorite place on the ship, the bow and let my hair flow in the wind. I liked that dramatic affect. I wondered what I would do with my life now. Back at home, I was in college, trying to become a kindergarten teacher and a writer on the side. I suddenly felt isolated and alone. I wondered if I would ever get to go back home.

I felt lean strong hands gently cover my eyes. "Guess who?!" Joey cried gleefully.

I smiled. "A tall, dark, handsome, man come to sweep me off my feet?" I asked.

"Nope, just me!" Joey chuckled and removed his hands. We both laughed and continued to watch as the land grew closer and closer.

"Thanks for helping me with Bandit Keith." I told him.

"Yeah, well I woulda kicked his butt if Tea hadn't been so good at it." Joey muttered. I smiled but then looked off to the right and saw Mai staring at us. Her eyes looked watery and she turned away when she saw me looking at her. I tensed up. Joey must have felt it because he then held me at arms length. "What's wrong?" He asked me. I wasn't about to tell him that I felt bad that Mai was hurt because I wouldn't go away and let her have him all to herself.

"Nothing Joey, don't worry about it." I answered, closing my eyes and sighing.

Joey slid his arms around my waist and held me closer. "Yah know, its not good keepin things locked away inside yah." Joey told me. 

"I know Joey." I replied. "It's just; I have to deal with this one alone." I answered. Joey put his head on my shoulder, leaning against me. 

"Don't eva think your alone Jade, cause if yah eva need me, you know I'm there for yah." Joey answered. 

"You, you promise?" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Yeah, I promise." Joey said, gently wiping the tear away. I turned around and hugged him and we just stood there embracing each other. I felt warm and comfortable as Joey rubbed my back tenderly. We pulled away, looked at each other and leaned forward. "Our lips were almost touching when Joey was jerked backwards!

"Come on buddy, they're giving out free ice cream before the boat lands!" Tristan shouted exclaimed, having no clue as to what was going on. 

"Alriiiiiiight! Free ice cream here we come!" Joey cried excitedly. They both ran to the other side of the boat as it docked. 

I laughed and secretly plotted to cut Tristan's hair while he slept, for interrupting. After all, he could poke someone's eye out with that haircut. I remember the first time I saw Tristan, I thought, Wow, did he stick his hair in a pencil sharpener or something? I shrugged; guess Tristan wouldn't be Tristan without his hair. I saw Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan rush off the boat and into the city. I guessed they were going to go see Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandpa.

"We're finally home!" I heard everyone shout.

"I'm finally going to get to see my Grandpa again!" Yugi exclaimed. Everyone cheered.

"Oh hey Bakura." I said as he walked over and stood next to me. "I don't know about you, but I don't really feel right about going with them to the hospital. I mean, Yugi hasn't seen his Grandpa in a long time and I don't even know him, or have any business going over there." I told Bakura.

"I agree." Bakura agreed. "We'll meet up with the others later. For now, lets walk around, I'll get you acquainted with the area."

"Ok, that sounds great." I answered. Bakura and I got off the ship. I laughed as I watched Bandit Keith exiting the ship, looking from left to right in a paranoid manor. Bakura and I then walked around Tokyo. (I'm assuming they live in Tokyo. If I'm wrong please tell me and I'll gladly change it.) I was amazed at how big and crowded it was. The tall buildings all around me and the bright lights astounded me. It was like nothing I had ever seen before.

Bakura must have noticed how excited I looked because he asked me, "Have you ever been to a big city before?" 

"Well, my dad is a pilot, so I've traveled all over the United States; this is actually the first time I've been far far away from my country." I explained. "I've been to New York city, Boston is just an hour and half drive from my house, Anchorage in Alaska was pretty big and beautiful, San Diego California,  
Miami and Orlando Florida. Those places were pretty crowded and big but nothing compared to this. I can't even read the writing on the buildings. I don't know how I'm going to make it here, I won't know anything about the money either."

Bakura shrugged. "You could go to another dimension just like this one; only everything is readable to you, but the same to everyone else." Bakura suggested. 

"Good idea." I said. I went into a nearby telephone booth, closed the door, concentrated on the key and put it to the telephone booth door. I walked out of the booth and looked around me. "Ha, I feel like superman." I commented, that's when I noticed the difference. "I can read everything!" I exclaimed. I saw people in stores giving money to the cashiers and It was American money! At least to my eyes anyway. I knew I would get along great now.

"Wow, there must be a dimension for everything you can think of!" I commented. "Even a world full of candy…" I said dreamily.

"Or back to your own world." Bakura pointed out.You are so right Bakura! Why didn't I think of qthat sooner! It's so obviously simple!"

"Perhaps it was best that you didn't." Bakura answered. "You wouldn't have been able to return here. There is no magic in your world, like there is in this one. And that comet that aligns this world to yours only comes around every millennia. Upon returning to your world, the key would return inside your body and continue being reincarnated into the soul of its next bearer. They would be unaware of its power and the key would grow dormant again.

"Then I have to make a major decision that will be very hard to make." I whispered. "Between staying here and going back home. Either way one path will be closed forever.

"The choice should be made very carefully." Bakura said. "Maybe you just need to relax for a while. I'll buy you an ice cream, how about it?"

"Thanks Bakura, that would be sweet." I answered. We walked into the ice cream shop and sat down at a booth. I was surprised to see the Kaiba brothers sitting at a booth next to us. I guess Kaiba wanted to take Mokuba out for ice cream. What a nice thing to do, especially after being in an ordeal like they were. We ordered sundaes and ate them quietly. Well, almost quietly. Soon we were interrupted by the aqua haired, bow tie wearing, nazel voiced freak.

"What are you two doing in my booth?!" Weevil Underwood exclaimed. "That is my spot, I always sit there!" He yelled. "Get out of it now!"

"Oh great, Weevil Underwood, the last person I want to see right about now." I said, not even looking at him and continuing eating my ice cream. Mmm cookies and creame.

"So, you've heard of me and my great dueling skills." Weevil snickered and smirked. I wondered if every bad guy I met was going to try to hit on me. 

"Yeah, I've heard about you. You're that lying cheat who was beaten at his first duel in the tournament by Yugi Moto. Wears a stupid looking bow tie and has the most annoying voice I've ever heard in my life." I answered. "And we were here first right Bakura?" I asked.

Bakura nodded. "Quite so Weevil, we were here first. Besides, there are plenty of other seats available, why don't you sit at one of those?"

Weevil's face turned beet red. "I will not sit somewhere else! I am regional duel monsters champion Weevil Underwood! You get out of my booth right now or else! No one insults me and gets away with it!"

I stood up, towering over the short little freak. "Wow Weevil, I would have thought that when Yugi defeated you, your self esteem would have been flushed down the toilet. But I'm curious, what were you planning to do if Bakura and I don't move exactly?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. By then everyone was staring at us, by but then I just didn't care.

"Well I…" Weevil stuttered.

"Thought as much, all talk and no action." I commented, sitting down. Then a twinkle came into Weevils glasses. 

"I'll duel you." He said simply. "There's no way you can beat me in a duel." He grinned evilly.

I frowned. "Wow should I duel you? We are almost finished anyway. And it's just a seat. Why bother?"

"Oh, I can see if you're too afraid to duel me, after all, I am the great Weevil Underwood." Weevil scoffed. "You're probably only a beginner; I could crush you like a spider crushes a fly in its web!"

"Come on Bakura, let's just go and leave this loser to his delusions." I said getting up. I was about to leave when Kaiba stood up and blocked the way. "Hello Seto, is there something you wanted?" I asked him. Mokuba stood beside him.

"I'm thinking you _are_ afraid to duel Weevil. You're probably as talented as your good friend Joey is, which isn't saying much." He smirked.

I made a fist. "You can insult me, but leave Joey out of this! He's a great duelist and I'd like to see you take him on now that he's more experienced Kaiba! And I'm not such a bad duelist myself either!" I exclaimed. My temper control was wearing thin. 

"Prove yourself then, I'll even let you use my holographic simulator." Kaiba said. 

"Alright." I answered. "What are the stakes then?"

"If I win, you have to never sit in my seat here again, and you have to be my slave for a week." Weevil smirked. "I'm going to enjoy having you clean out my cellar and personally categorize bugs for my collection!"

I folded my arms across my chest. "And If I win Weevil bug breath, you never bother people about sitting in your spot again. And, you'll have to grant me one favor that you have to do at a time when I call upon you to do it." I answered.

"Fine with me." Weevil answered. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bakura asked me. "Weevil is a veteran duelist, if you lose, you'll be his slave for a week."

"I can't let that creep push me around. And anyway, if I win, he owes me a favor." I answered. Kaiba called up one of his chauffeurs and we all got in as it drove us to Kaiba corp. 

I sat next to Bakura and looked out the window. "I wonder if the others notice we're missing." I commented.

"They probably are, I could use a phone when we get there to inform them of our whereabouts."

"Sure, whatever." Kaiba answered. "I'm sure all she cares about is missing out on her time fooling around with that loser Joey." 

Weevil grinned and snickered. I was ready to start maiming people. "Will you quit calling him a loser!" I snapped.

"Ewww, that mushy stuff is so yucky!" Mokuba exclaimed. 

"Oh, in love with him are we? Well then, do call him over so he can watch me sting you in our duel! I doubt afterwards that he'll even want you around." Weevil jeered.

He was lucky that we were finally there or I would have forgotten our duel and squashed him right then and there.

While Bakura went to try to telephone everyone else, I went up to the blue dueling platform while Weevil went to the red one. Kaiba and Mokuba sat together on two raised seats so they could see better.

"Get ready to squirm like a butterfly in a web!" Weevil sneered. 

I smirked. "Thanks for the compliment Weevil, but I prefer dragonflies. Let's just duel!"

We each got 2000 life points. I drew my first five cards. In my world, I bought both the Kaiba starter deck and the Yugi starter deck, plus a few booster packs on the side. I had the Remove trap card, Celtic Gaurdian, Dark Titan of Terror, The wicked worm Beast and the magic card called Fissure.

"I place Celtic Gaurdian in attack mode!" I said, placing down the cool elf in armor. I smiled as it came to life right on the simulator. Only a holograph of course, but real looking all the same. "I also place this card face down." I continued, placing the fissure card down in case I could use it later.

Weevil smirked. "Let's see how you like my Hercules beetle!" He exclaimed. "Oh and by the way, I have some new cards and tricks up my sleeve that you might find interesting!"

"Can't wait to find out." I said sarcastically as the big black beetle came onto the field and destroyed my Celtic Gaurdian. It was 1500 points and Celtic Gaurdian was only 1400 so 100 points were deducted from my life points. I now had 1900. I drew a new card called Robbin' Goblin. I read what it said. "Each time 1 of your monsters inflicts damage to your opponent's life points, 1 card is randomly selected from you opponent's hand and discarded to the Graveyard. "I play this trap card face down, and also play this in defence mode. I played the Dark Titan of Terror and placed it sideways. If it was destroyed than at least my life points would be safe.

Weevil began laughing evilly as he drew another card. "On the defensive eh, so soon? Ah well, Hercules beetle attack!" The beetle buzzed angrily and attacked my card, destroying my Dark Titan of Terror.

"You really don't have a clue on how to play the game do you amateur?" Kaiba smirked.

Bakura came back into the room and stood beside the platform, several feet below me. "Don't lose your focus." Bakura told me. "Concentrate." I nodded. Then it was my turn. I drew Neo the Magic Swordsman. "I call upon Neo the magic swordsman in attack!" I said. The swordsman card sliced the beetle, having 1700 attack points. Weevil's life points dropped to 1800 "And I also activate my trap card Robbin' Goblin discard the card on the farthest left!" I said. A goblin appeared on the field with a purple sack. Weevil snarled and placed the card I had indicated into the graveyard. Its holographic image floated toward the goblin that put it in its sack and grinned.

"Let's see how you get out of this web my pretty little dragonfly!" Weevil grinned. I play the forest magic card! Now all my bugs have a field power bonus of 200 points! I also play my Launcher Spider in attack mode! It's a machine monster but a bug in appearance non the less! I cringed as the gross spider thing came onto the field. It had 2200 attack points and launched an attack on my swordsman, reducing my life points to 1400. The wind from the destruction blew my hair back as I shielded my eyes.

I drew another card as the goblin robbed another card from Weevil. It was my favorite card! Gyakutenno Megami! But it wasn't strong enough to beat Weevil's monster all alone. I had to get my other favorite card, sword of the deep seated to go with it. "For now, all I can do is defend." I said and put my Wicked Worm Beast down sideways.

Weevil drew another card and grinned. "I play this basic insect card and upgrade him with a level 3 laser cannon and a level two power boost! Do bugs make you squirm? They should! You should never have made fun of their awesome power!" Now his preying mantis bug was 2100 points! My goblin robbed another card from Weevils hand. 

"So there yah are! We were lookin all ova for you two!" I looked down and saw Joey, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan running into the room. 

"Sorry guys, I'll explain later ok?" I said. I drew another card. Yes! It was sword of the deep seated! "Ready to go down Weevil? I play my favorite combo of all time! Gyakutenno Megami and the sword of the deep seated!" The beautiful fairy came out and appeared with the magical cool sword. "Attack the Launcher spider!" My Gyakutenno Megami had 1800 attack points but with the sword of the deep seated, it raised my fairy's attack by 500 points! It was now 100 points higher than his Launcher spider. The fairy sliced through the spider like tin foil and Weevil was left with 1700 points. 

"My bug! My precious bug! What have you done!" Weevil cried slamming his fist.

Everyone cheered as my goblin went and stole another card from him and put it in the graveyard.

He smirked. "Your Goblin's only been taking monster cards away, not magic or trap cards! My vortex will stop your monster and allow me to bring out my larva moth! And also play the cocoon of evolution!" Weevil said laughing evilly. "It will take five turns for my Ultimate Great moth to evolve, and then your doom will be at hand! He was getting hysterical as that larva moth spun itself into that indestructible cocoon! Its defense was now 2600! 

I wiped a bead of sweat from my brow. Weevil had just turned the tables on me. I watched as my goblin took another one of his cards. 

"Its ok, you can do it!" I heard Tea shout from the sidelines. I drew a new card, the invigoration card. No good to me because it only helps out earth monsters and I didn't have any in my hand. I sighed and didn't put anything down.

Weevil grinned evilly, like he had been doing since the duel began. His moon glasses shone with glee as he put a card down. "Remove trap, now your goblin can't steal cards from me anymore!" My Goblin disappeared. I bit my lip in frustration.

"Don't let him psych you out! Use the heart of the cards!" Yugi called out to me. I nodded to him. I drew another card. It was the Summoned Skull! His basic insect wasn't strong enough to attack my fairy directly, so I could use the Summoned Skull to attack it!

"I call out the Summoned Skull! Lightening strike!" I said. The skull monster came forth and destroyed Weevils Basic Insect, making him lose 400 points, and bringing his life points down to 1400. 

"Hey, isn't that one of Yugi's cards?" I heard Tristan point out. 

"Sure is." Yugi answered. I was too distracted to think of anything else but dueling at the moment.

Weevil and I were now tied. But I knew that the only creature I had in my deck that could defeat that moth, was my Blue Eyes white dragon. I only had three more turns to draw for it before the Great Moth had evolved further. I drew my card and got the Ookazi magic card. "I play this magic card Weevil! It takes 800 points directly from your life points! 

It didn't even phase Weevil. "I have a card like that. Its called Just Desserts card. It takes 500 points away from your lifepoints for every monster you have on the field! Which means your fairy and your skull!" Weevil snickered. He had 600 points and I had 400 now.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I needed to clear my head. I was almost hyperventilating. I only do that when I'm either wicked upset or wicked nervous. 

"Your little friend there's not doing so good. She might need mouth to mouth soon." Kaiba grinned. She put up a good fight, but she should just surrender. Only a few monsters can take on that great moth and she doesn't look like she has one." Kaiba sneered.

"Yeah big brother, she looks like she's gonna get creamed!" Mokuba put in.

"Don't you eva say stuff like that bout her!" I heard Joey yell. "And if anyone's gonna perform cpr on her, than its gonna be me!"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. Then smiled and laughed. Joey blushed and Tea giggled.

"Joey, bu                                               ddy, calm down." Tristan said. 

"Don't make a spectacle of yourself Joey, she needs encouragement, not distractions." Bakura added.

"Make your move already so I can make you my slave!" Weevil shouted.

"Don't let him intimidate you Jade! Yugi called. "You have to believe in the heart of the cards, it's the only way you can win!"

_Yugi's__ right, I have to believe in the heart of the cards. Or I'll be Weevil's slave for a while! Man, I wish I had a Yami to help me out right about now! I thought to myself as I drew another card. It was the trap card called Rienforcements! "I play this card face down Weevil!" I smirked. It would be a great asset to my monsters right now. _

Weevil smirked too. "Go ahead, play what stupid cards you have, it won't matter, my moth will still exterminate you!"

Only one turn left to go. I nervously picked up the card. _Oh no! I thought__,_ it isn't my blue eyes_!_

I had drawn the Dark Magician, Yugi's favorite card! Even though it was strong, it still couldn't take on that great moth! I had to pass the turn.

Weevil started laughing hysterically. "Now, my evolved Moth will obliterate you! Great Moth Take flight, attack the Summoned Skull!" The evil green moth attacked my Summoned Skull, leaving me with only 100 life points left! "Now your going to pay for all those stinging remarks you made about me!" Weevil chuckled. He must have been crazy. He could have obliterated my life points by destroying my fairy. She was weakening from all the poison from its filthy wings! He must have remembered that it was the Summoned Skull that Yugi used to beat his moth and didn't want it happening again. 

I closed my eyes and concentrated. The faces of Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Tea, and Bakura flashed around me. They believe in me, they know I can do it. I trust in the heart of the cards! I thought to myself. I reached out to my deck and pulled out a card from it. I opened my eyes and almost cried out for sheer joy! I had drawn my Blue Eyes White Dragon card!

"I can tell by the look on your face that you havn't drawn a card that will save you." Weevil snickered. "Go ahead and play some puny monster so it will be done with."

"I guess you have won Weevil." I said in mock sadness.

Everyone but Yugi and Bakura gasped. 

"The only thing I can do is activate my trap card, reinforcements!" I said flipping the card over.

"Hah, even with that card in play, your fairy is still not strong enough to take on my great moth!" Weevil chuckled. I grinned. "What can you possibly be grinning for? I'm about to wipe you out! Not only are you a loser but you must be insane too! That fairy isn't strong enough!"

"Whoever said it was my fairy, that I'm going to power up?" I said. "I call out my Blue Eyes white dragon! With an attack power 3000 boosted with 500 points. The Blue eyes white dragon roared as it came upon the field. I wasted no time in having it attack, because of the poison particles from its wings. "Blue Eyes white dragon! White lightening attack!" I cried out. The Blue eyes shot a beam of white light straight at the moth. Obliterating both the moth and the rest of Weevils life points!

"What!? Impossible! I thought only Kaiba possessed the three ultra rare Blue eyes White dragon and Yugi's Grandpa lost the fourth one to him!" Weevil screamed.

"Well, guess I got the fifth one then." I smirked. The duel had been won.


	6. Getting Settled In

"It's not possible! You can't have a Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba yelled at me. "I have the only ones! There were only four made and I ripped up the fourth when I won it from Yugi's Grandfather! It's not possible! You can't have a real one!"

"Your right Seto, maybe that one's a fake!" Mokuba exclaimed. "She couldn't have a real one."

"I demand a rematch! That card is obviously a fake you cheater!" Weevil cried out. 

I frowned and got out the card again, showing everyone that it wasn't a fake. "I wouldn't be talking about Cheating Weevil, since you stole the rules to the tournament. Your just trying to get out of that favor you owe me. Nothing doin! You owe me a favor and you better keep your word when I call it upon you! My Blue eyes beat you fair and square!" Weevil glared at me, adjusted his glasses, then left in a huff. Everyone was staring at me, jaw dropped and everything. As the platform began going down, I gathered my cards together back into their deck and put it in my pocket. _Uh oh_… I thought to myself. How was I going to explain myself out of this one? Back home, all you had to do was buy the Kaiba starter deck to get a Blue Eye's White Dragon. Here, there were only supposed to be four. I nervously stepped off the platform.

Immediately, I was bombarded with questions. 

"Where did you get a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Tèa asked.

"Yeah, there are only supposed to be four, are they making more?" Tristan asked.

Kaiba pushed his way through them and grabbed me by the shoulders. "I want to know how you got that Blue Eyes! You will tell me!" He shouted, getting in my face."

"Hey Kaiba, get your slimy mitts offa her!" Joey exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes and griped Kaiba's hands with my own. 

"Let go of me now." I said simply, but in a low threatening tone. 

He only tightened his grip and matched his tone with mine. "I'm going to find out where you got your Blue Eyes. And what's more, I'm going to get your Blue Eyes. Name your price."

I shook my head. "I'm not selling or trading my Blue Eyes White Dragon to you. Or dueling you for it. I'm keeping it and I'm not telling you where I got it!" I exclaimed. The look in his eyes was frightening me. It was cold and dark, conniving and sinister. I tried to pry his hands off but he only tightened his grip even further, making me wince in pain. "You're just a bully!" I cried out.

"Yuuuuuuuuuugiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooooh!" Yugi shouted. His Millennium Puzzle glowed and I saw everything. The blue lights, the Egyptian hieroglyphics, his hair and height changing and everything. No one else seemed to.

"Ok, no one else notices this!" I exclaimed. "He just grew like two heads taller, his hair changed and mph…!" Yami calmly covered my mouth with his hand.

"Ok, ok I get it, I'll shut up." I murmured through his hand. Yami nodded and took his hand away. 

I saw Yami grab Kaiba's hands and slowly take them off me. He then stood in front of me protectively. "She doesn't want to give you her Blue Eyes Kaiba, and whether she tells anyone where she got it is her business."

"Keep out of this Yugi, I have to make sure that Blue Eyes is never used against me!" Kaiba exclaimed. "This is none of your business."

"Do I gotta remind you Kaiba! Yugi saved your butt! Not to mention Mokuba's! You owe him, just let it go!" Joey shouted.

"Joey's right for once Kaiba! Just let it go!" Tèa exclaimed. 

Joey smirked, till he realized what she had said, and then face faulted. "Hey! I'm right more den that!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, about as right as you are smart." Tristan commented.

"Hah! Then I must be right all the time!" Joey shouted making a V with his fingers.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kaiba commented glared at me, shook his head then turned to leave. Over his shoulder, Kaiba called back to me. "I'm only letting this go for now. But I can promise you. That I will get that Blue Eyes White Dragon and find out wherever you got it from." Kaiba sneered. Mokuba trotted obediently after his big brother.

"Hey Kaiba!" I called after him. Both Kaiba brothers stopped. "I actually found a special booster pack when I was on the island." I lied. "I asked around but nobody said it was theirs. So I kept it and opened it. The only card inside was my Blue Eyes White Dragon." I finished.

"Yeah right, like some magical booster pack would just appear on the island and have only one card in it. The rarest card might I add." Kaiba answered, narrowing his eyes. Everyone else looked like they didn't think it was too likely either.

"Stranger things happened on the island." I pointed out. "Maybe everything happened for a reason. Maybe I was meant to find the card." I said. That got everyone thinking. 

"Yeah, I guess stranger things did happen to us." Tèa agreed. 

"Yeah, like the time we had that crazy dream where Bakura went nuts and Joey grabbed me for protection." Tristan said, remembering.

"You big doofus! You're the one who grabbed me!" Joey argued.

"Lets not talk about who grabbed who, just doesn't sound right." I pointed out. "I'm all for leaving if that's alright with you guys. No offence to you Kaiba, but this place gives me the creeps.

Kaiba shrugged. "Whatever." He replied as we began walking out. "Oh and Jade…" He said "You know I'm going to get your card sooner or later, you just better watch yourself." He commented.

"And I suppose you just said that to make yourself look all big and scary?" I asked him. "I'm not giving you the card, get it?! You'd tear it up, just like you did with Yugi's Grandpa's card."

Kaiba nodded. "So then it would never be used against me."

"But then the pretty card would be destroyed. Nope, not gonna let that happen." I answered. Kaiba growled and told us to leave already, before he had to call security.

"I will get that card, that's a promise!" I heard him mutter as we were leaving.

"But Seto, she said she wouldn't sell it or anything." Mokuba protested.

"I'll find a way Mokuba, I always get what I want." Kaiba answered.

"Yeah Seto you're the best!" Mokuba exclaimed. 

I tried ignoring them as best as I could. I reached into my pocket and clasped my deck in my hands. I found that Yami was staring at me. "Thanks for the help." I whispered, he nodded at me and once again became Yugi. I didn't bother to point out the change. Bakura explained what had happened with Weevil and I as we walked. When we were outside Tristan pulled me aside.

"Come on now, where did you really get that card?" He asked me.

"Oh, so we have a non believer in our midst eh." I answered.

"I Don't believe in that kind of stuff, a psychic told me that I would get a nice girlfriend and I haven't even had a date!" Tristan answered.

"Awe you've gotta be kidding me Tristan. A great looking guy like you who's got a great personality doesn't have a girlfriend?" I said, smiled and winked at him.

Tristan blushed and Joey began laughing. "What are _you laughing at?!" Tristan exclaimed. The two started bickering and arguing. _

"Don't you two ever stop?" Tèa sighed in annoyance. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm going back to my own house." She said.

"Yeah, we have been away for a while, would be nice going back. Bakura said.

"Yeah…" Joey said reluctantly. I wondered if he even missed his life at home.

So we parted ways. Yugi and I headed toward the gameshop.

"You're sure its ok with your Grandpa that I can stay in the attic?" I asked Yugi.

"Yah, he said it's ok, if you wouldn't mind doing some chores to help out around the place." Yugi answered. 

"Of course I'll help out around the apartment Yugi, do cooking and cleaning and stuff." I answered.

"You can cook?" Yugi asked me. 

I nodded. "I took a course in school called Independent living where we got to do a lot of cooking. Crepes are my specialty." I told him.

"What are crepes? I've never had them before." Yugi inquired.

"They are thin pancakes; they go really good with this blueberry cream I know how to make." I said.

"Do you think you can cook that tonight? Grandpa just got home from the hospital and it would be nice if some one cooked dinner for him. And I don't know how to cook." Yugi admitted sheepishly.

I giggled. "I can make that no problem. Do you have the ingredients flour, milk, blueberries, cream cheese, butter and stuff?" I asked him. 

"Maybe we should do a little shopping before we get back." Yugi suggested. So off we went to the nearest convenient store. "By the way Jade, can I see your duel monsters deck?" Yugi asked me as I pulled the ingredients off of the shelves. 

"Uh…sure, guess there's no harm in it. It's not like were ever going to duel over some life altering thing." I agreed and gave it to him. 

Yugi looked it over. "Wow, you have a lot of the same cards I have, strange..." Yugi commented. 

"Yeah, what a coincidence hehehe..." I muttered nervously. 

"And, it did seem strange that you noticed the differences between me and the spirit of my Millennium puzzle when no one else ever does."

"I find that hard to believe too." I agreed.

"You're not really from America are you? How do you seem to know so much about everything? What are you really doing here?" Yugi asked. I bit my lip. Figures he would have found out. I took out the Millennium key from underneath my tanktop and showed it to Yugi. "Another Millennium item!" Yugi gasped.

"Shhhh! I'll talk about it with you later!" I hushed him. 

"Oh yeah, right." Yugi agreed. We gathered the rest of the ingredients needed and were just about to get in line when I spotted the soda. Since Yugi was the one paying for all the ingredients, I needed to ask him first.

"Yugi, I'm thirsty, can I please get a soda? I'll pay you back with chores and things." I said.

Yugi smiled "It's just a soda, sure you can get one. No need to pay me back." He said. "Think I'll get one too."

"Thanks Yugi." I smiled. I looked over the choices. They weren't even full bottles of soda, only the little ones. Coke, Grape delight, and Pepsi. On the Grape delight bottle caps, I saw that there was some kind of contest going on. At first, I didn't pay much attention; after all, nobody ever won those kinds of things anyway. And if they did, it was just small prizes like buy one get one free or something. But it was the prize that caught my attention. "Win a Limousine?" I said out loud.

"That would be a really cool prize." Yugi sighed.

"Yeah, but no one ever wins those." I commented. Still, Yugi was right, that was an unusual prize; a limousine would be something really cool to have. I reached out to grab a bottle when I felt almost guided, to reach far back and take the soda bottle on the far left. I put my Millennium key back under my tanktop, as it had started to glow. I wondered why it was doing that, and suddenly had a newfound hope for those never won contests.

We paid for the groceries and headed to the Game shop. "Grandpa I'm home!" Yugi shouted running up the stairs. We set the groceries down on the kitchen table.

"Hello Yugi, back so soon?" Solomon Moto said, coming into the room. "Ah, is this the girl you were telling me about?"

Yugi nodded. "Yup, Grandpa, meet my new friend Jade."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Moto." I said bowing politely. 

He too bowed to me. "What a nice polite young lady. But there's no need for formalities, just call me Grandpa or Gramps. All of Yugi's other friends do."

"If you like, I could start dinner now." I said.

"My, my, you cook too?" Gramps asked me.

"Yeah Grandpa, she's gonna cook some crepes for us." Yugi replied.

"Oh good, haven't had crepes in a long long while." Gramps replied. I set to work setting the table, getting the ingredients out as well as getting out a bowl, a pan and a stirring spoon and spatula. I made the blueberry cream and the crepes and served them.

As I sat down to eat my own, I saw Yugi looking his over skeptically.

"This smells wonderful my dear." Gramps commented. They both tried a bite and I smiled with relief as they told me the crepes were excellent. "Now, we should talk about your payment in staying here and helping out with the game shop and doing work around here."

"I'll work really hard for you sir." I said. 

Gramps nodded. "How does 100 dollars a week sound to you? Plus free room and food?"

My jaw dropped. "That's really too much…I couldn't…" I started to say before Gramps raised his hand to silence me.

"Make more food like this every night and I'd be glad to give you a raise." He smiled kindheartedly. "But you must work hard and do the chores I list for you every day." Gramps told me. He finished his crepe as I agreed. "I must get your recipe that was delicious."

"Yeah Jade this is really good." Yugi said with his mouth full. 

I smiled. "Glad you like it." I said and began clearing away the dishes. I began washing them in the sink. After I was done, I felt thirsty so I got out my soda from the fridge and poured myself a cup. I looked at the top of the cap and remembered the contest to win the limo. I looked under the cover and gasped, dropping the cup to the floor. Since it was plastic, it didn't shatter. But, since I wasn't all the way done, soda was spilled all over the floor. "I won? I won!" I screamed in delight.

"What's wrong aaaah?!" Yugi cried, rushing into the room, slipping on the soda and crashing right into me.

I was going hysterical, laughing like crazy and feeling lightheaded. I hugged Yugi tightly and shoved the cap near Yugi's face. "I won the contest Yugi! The limo is mine yeah!!!!" I cried.

"That's great Jade but…you don't have to squeeze the life out of me…" Yugi wheezed.

"Oops, sorry." I apologized, released him and helped him up. And I should probably clean this mess up too." I said, getting paper towels and cleaning up the spill.

"What's all the commotion about?" Gramps asked, coming into the room.

"YugiboughtmeasodaandonthesodacaptheresacontestandIopenedupmysodaandIwon the prize!" I said, too fast for anyone to really keep up.

"Settle down my dear, now what was it you said?" Gramps asked me. 

I took a deep breath. "I won a contest, the bottle cap has a phone number on it and if I call them, I've won a limo!" I exclaimed.

"Well then, you must call in and claim your prize." Gramps told me. "Phone's in the other room."

I practically ran to the other room screaming. I dialed up the number and claimed my prize over the phone. I was going to pick up my limo the next day. "I can't believe I actually won something like that. No one ever wins those kinds of things!" I said as Yugi led me up the stairs to the attic. Then I remembered the weird feeling I had when picking out the soda. And how my Millennium key had started glowing. "Wonder if it had anything to do with my Millenium key…?" I wondered out loud.

"Millennium key?" Yugi asked me in surprise. "I remember Shadi that Egyptian man that came into my mind had a Millennium key."

"Oh yeah, I promised to tell you about that didn't I." I remembered. He got out a pillow and blanket from a nearby linen closet.

"Mmmhmmm." Yugi nodded and opened the attic door. He turned on the light. Inside was like an extra room. Not really cluttered or cobweb ridden at all. Just a little crowded with exotic things from far away places. There was even a window and chest of drawers. But I noticed there was no bed or anything. 

"Is there a cot or mattress or something I can sleep on?" I asked Yugi.

"No but there's a hammock up here somewhere." Yugi answered. 

"Coolness, I get to sleep in a hammock!" I exclaimed and smiled. We began rummaging through some old boxes. "Wow, your grandpa must have really been a world traveler." I commented as we found the hammock and began setting it up, hanging it between two wooden beams. It was the biggest hammock that I had ever seen, It was a cloth one instead of one made from intertwined rope, and probably big enough to fit three people let alone one. 

"Yeah, he even went to Egypt and helped in an archeological dig." Yugi told me. "Will you tell me about your Millennium Item now?" Yugi asked me. 

I sighed and sat down on the hammock. I patted the space next to me and Yugi sat down next to me.

"Well Yugi, I'm from another dimension." I started saying. I wasn't about to tell him that his whole world was an anime cartoon world televised for all to see. I didn't want him to get freaked out. I explained how my Millennium key worked, its relationship to Shadi's, how it was placed into the dancer girls body using the white light transfer ritual, how I had come into this world because the key had been drawn to the energy from the Millennium eye, puzzle and ring, plus the arrival of the comet that opened the portal between our two worlds drawing me inside and the key came out of my body. Yugi looked on at me wide eyed, occasionally nodding. I didn't mention Yami Bakura's part in the whole thing. Didn't think he needed to know, I mean it was ok now, Yami Bakura was locked away in another dimension, hopefully forever. "So I've decided to stay in this dimension for a while." I finished up. 

"Wow, that Millenium key sounds really powerfull. Just imagine what would happen if It fell into the wrong hands." Yugi commented. "If someone evil were to possess it, they could bring monsters from other dimensions, and really mess things up here. Make sure you take good care of that key." 

"You have nothing to fear Yugi. I'm a good person that would never use my key for evil. And I'll never let anyone take it from me. I'll be a good guardian to it." I said.

Yugi nodded. "But don't you miss your family and want to go home?"

I sighed and looked away. "Of course I do Yugi. But, something here holds me back, and I can't just go home. The key would go back inside my body and lie dormant until the next millennium and by then I'll be dead and the key will be reincarnated into the next person, unbeknownst to them."

"What holds you back? Is it your feelings for Joey?" Yugi asked me. 

I turned beat red and face faulted out of the hammock. "Wwwwhat ever gave you that idea?" I stuttered, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Awe come on Jade, its not like everyone hasn't seen you two together." Yugi smiled. "Actually, you two seem pretty happy when you're together."

"Really Yugi, you think so?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "I don't think Joey's ever had a girlfriend before. It's really nice that you care so much about him."

I smiled and blushed. "Hey, when I get the limo tomorrow, it's going to need some painting, do you and your friends want to help?" I asked Yugi.

"Painting?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, guy on the phone told me it's a black limo. I want to paint fire on the hood, and dolphins and planets on the back and sides of it." I answered. "I love artwork; it would make the limo look wicked awesome!"

Yugi chuckled. "Sure thing, I'll ask the guys at school and we'll meet you afterwards. Grandpa's got some old unused paints too."

"Cool." I grinned. "Right now, I'm going to bed though, see you tomorrow Yugi." I said as I kicked off my sandals, drew the blanket around me and fluffed up the pillow.

"Goodnight Jade, sleep well." Yugi said to me and closed the door and shut off the lights. I settled myself into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Paint fights and duck tape for Tristan

Early the next morning, I awoke and crept downstairs. I figured being a good maid meant getting up earlier. The whole apartment seemed ghostly quiet as I put on a pot of coffee. I started cooking eggs bacon and toast when Yugi and Gramps came in. Yugi was hopping on one foot trying to get his other shoe on, while his backpack jiggled up and down on his back. "Morning", I smiled and greeted them, pouring the coffee and setting down the plates.

"Have a nice sleep in my old hammock?" Gramps asked me.

"Sure did Gramps, didn't even wake up with a stiff neck or anything. It was really comfy." I answered. We ate breakfast in a hurry and Yugi went off to school.

The day rushed by extremely quickly as Gramps kept me busy with several chores. "Dust, clean the dishes, make the beds, sweep the floors, arrange this display" etc. 

I didn't feel like Cinderella, because he didn't tell me to do it unkindly. It was more like when he was training Joey how to play duel monsters. Finally, all my chores were done and Gramps told me it was ok if I took the rest of the day off. 

By then it was almost 1:30 so I decided to pick up the limo. I looked at the directions I had written on a piece of paper and walked until I came to the prize claim headquarters. I tightly gripped the winning bottle cap in my hands as I entered the building. I showed them the winning cap and they presented me with my new beautiful limo! It had leather Interior and everything. I showed them my driver's license, silently thanking Bakura for suggesting going into a dimension the same as this one, only everything to me was in English and everything to everyone else was in Japanese. I had to undergo a limo driver's test which I passed, thank goodness. After all that, I finally got to drive the Limo. I knew it was going to take some getting used to, driving on the other side of the road. 

I pulled over near Domino High school just as school was getting out. Kids crowded around the limo in awe, as if some celebrity would walk out of it. I grinned as I saw Yugi and the gang walk out. I noticed that Bakura wasn't there but paid no attention to it. I pushed a button that rolled down the windows. "You guys need a ride?" I asked and smiled.

"Dude! When Yugi said you won a car, I didn't think he meant a limousine!" Tristan said, running his hands over the hood.

"This is so awesome!" Tèa exclaimed opening a door and getting in. I gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Man, I feel like a movie star!" Joey grinned and got in beside Tèa. Yugi and Tristan got in and I pulled away while the other kids at Domino High school looked on in envy. 

I drove back to Yugi's apartment and after we had all put on old clothes for painting, I had borrowed some from Yugi, the painting began. I painted the dolphins on the back, while Joey and Tristan worked on painting the stars and planets on the sides and Yugi and Tèa worked on painting the fire on the hood. When it was done, we all stood back to admire our handy work.

"This has got to be the coolest limo in existence." I commented.

"Yeah, we all did a great job painting it." Tèa agreed. We didn't notice Joey and Tristan sneaking up on us with the paintbrushes. 

"Hey!" Tèa and I shouted as Tristan and Joey smeared us on the back with paint.

I grinned and Tèa nodded at me. "Of course you know this means war." I said.

"Bring it on!" Joey said as he and Tristan stuck out their tongues at us. Tèa and I grinned and began running after the two taller boys with our own paint soaked brushes!

Yugi laughed as the paint war began. "Come on Joey, hold still while I paint a mustache on your face!" I pleaded.

"No way that's eva gonna happen!" Joey laughed. This continued until we were all covered in paint. That is, except for Yugi…

"Come on buddy, everyone's all paint covered cept fa you!" Joey said, sneakily walking up to Yugi and placing paint covered hands on his shoulder.

"Uh, that's quite alright guys really…" Yugi said sheepishly blushing. 

"Yeah Yugi, you are a lot cleaner than the rest of us, why don't we fix that huh?" Tristan said, taking a brush and running it over Yugi's shirt.

"Awe come on guys quite it!" Yugi laughed and protested as Tristan and Joey smeared him over and over with paint.

"Look, you guys got all dirty!" I said in a fake tone of disapproval.

"Hold still while we wash you off!" Tèa exclaimed. We were both holding onto the hose as we sprayed the boys with cold water from head to toe.

"Aaaaaaah its cold its cold its cold!" All three guys shouted as they began running all over the place, trying to escape the spraying water. It was nontoxic paint so we weren't worried about it washing off and polluting anything. Next thing you know, the guys tackled us, grabbed the hose away and turned it back on us! 

"Aaaaaaah its cold its cold its cold!" We yelled running behind the Limo for protection. When it grew colder, we decided to get cleaned off and come inside. We finished putting the paints away and cleaning up whatever mess we made. I smiled as I saw Tèa tenderly helping Yugi by cleaning off his face. I wondered if they would get together soon. I mean, I could tell there was so much attraction between them both. 

 I turned around to look at Joey. He was shaking himself off like a dog, I had to laugh.

"And just whadda you laughin at?" Joey grinned and asked me.

"No reason." I smiled, brushing a drop of water off of his cheek.

He smirked that irresistible smirk of his and brushed a stray bit of dark brown hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Hey! You two lovebirds gonna come in or what?" Tristan yelled from the apartment doorway. I was about ready to tackle the guy to the ground. Tristan was always spoiling those nice romantic moments Joey and I were having!

"Hold yah horses, were comin!" Joey laughed. I smiled as he gently slid his arm around my waist as we walked inside. I started cooking dinner, since Tèa, Tristan and Joey were staying for it.

"How's homemade chicken soup sound?" I asked. Since everyone was still a little cold and wet, the vote was yes. I began cooking my Grandma's delicious chicken soup. It had potatoes, a tomato broth, spaghetti, and chicken. I served it with Portuguese bread.

"Man, this is so good!" Joey exclaimed, slurping down the soup as fast as he could.

"Yeah, you're a great cook!" Tristan commented, matching Joey slurp for slurp.

Gramps came in with the mail. I fixed him up with a bowl of soup as well as a piece of buttered bread. "You've got a letter Yugi." He said handing Yugi a letter. "It's from someone called Mako Tsunami." 

"Mako Tsunami! Haven't heard from him in a while." Yugi exclaimed. He tore open the envelope eagerly.

"Mako Tsunami! The best ocean duelist in the world! The Mako Tsunami!" I said excitedly. He had only been featured in one episode in the series, but that one episode was enough for me. He had great body and hair, was the nicest guy that battled Yugi during the tournament before the finals, and he loves the ocean, just like I do. Plus, he had a great heart and wasn't dueling for selfish purposes. Was hard not to make a connection with the guy. I listened closely as Yugi read the letter out loud.

"Dear Yugi, I heard you won the tournament, congratulations my friend! While I was out fishing for food, a medium sized fishing boat stopped by the island and had my father on it! It turned out my dad was stranded on an island until he could earn enough money to buy the boat. He heard that I had entered the tournament and went to the Duelist Kingdom to look for me. He ended up giving me the boat, his health is failing slightly, so I am making money from fishing to help take care of him. I wondered if you and your friends wanted to come on board for a sleep over fishing trip. There is all sorts of gear on the boat like masks, life vests, etc just bring bathing suits and towels. I'll meet you this Saturday at the docks, look for the boat named "The Hammerhead." Yugi finished. It was Thursday 

"It sounds so great, we should all go!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Sorry guys, can't make it." Tristan said. "My aunt's in town and my Mom wants me to spend some quality time with her." We all expressed our disappointment that he couldn't make it.

"Do you think Mako would mind me coming along?" I asked. "After all, he doesn't know me at all."

"Oh he wouldn't mind, Mako is a great guy." Tèa assured me. Then she looked at Joey and Tristan. "If you don't try to steal his fish." She added.

Joey and Tristan laughed embarrassingly and rubbed the back of their necks.

"So can Jade and I go Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Pretty please?" Joey added.

"Well, I suppose it does sound like fun. Alright, you may go." He told Yugi and I. He then went to his room to go to bed.

"That means we'll have to shop for new bathing suits Tèa." I said and grinned. Gramps agreed to pay me early in the promise that I would work even harder for the rest of the week.

"Girls go nuts when they go shopping." Tristan whispered to Joey.

"Shh! They'll hear you and drag us along!" Joey whispered back.

"Hey Tèa, maybe we should drag the guys along, to help us carry bags and stuff." I said, smiling mischievously.

"Yeah, since they are lazy slackers with nothing to do anyway." Tèa answered, laughing.

Tristan and Joey face faulted out of their seats and fell onto the floor with a crash.

Yugi just blushed and rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly.

"You just had to say sometin didn't yah!" Joey said, smacking Tristan upside the head.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who made it worse!" Tristan growled.

"Tomorrow's Friday, so I'll pick you guys up after school in the limo ok?" I said, ignoring Joey and Tristan as they argued.

"Sounds great." Yugi said nervously.

Joey and Tristan stopped their fighting for a second and stared blankly at Yugi. "Whose side are you on Yug!" They both yelled.

Tèa and I glared at all three guys. "We are trying to have a nice conversation here, why don't you guys just control yourselves!" Tèa yelled.

"I just can't understand why you guys are so afraid of shopping! What is it with you?" I yelled.

"Sorry…" they mumbled.

Tèa and I sighed, and then smiled at each other. "So will you show me that Kimono place you were talking about on the boat?" I asked her.

"Sure, its really nice but the Kimono's are so expensive." Tèa answered.

"Wow, mood swings, must be that time of the month again." Tristan whispered. Yugi and Joey gasped, covered Tristan's mouth, then smiled nervously at us and closed their eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Tèa and I yelled, making fists.

"Smooth move bonehead. No wonda yah can't get a date." Joey commented as we approached Tristan with duck tape.

"Ok ok ok, I won't make any more comments just don't duck tape my mouth shut!" Tristan begged us.

"Will you guys be quiet? Your gonna wake my Grandpa up!" Yugi whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry Yugi." I said sadly.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to be so loud." Tèa agreed.

"Well, ok." Yugi said. 

It was getting late so Tristan, Tèa and Joey were going to head home. I went outside to wave goodbye to them.

"See you tomorrow!" Tèa waved.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Tristan sighed. I wondered if it was too late to get out the duck tape again.

"See you tomorrow Joey." I whispered softly.

Joey smirked and leaned against the wall. I walked over and stood next to him. Joey put his arms around me and we embraced. It felt so nice, being in his arms. It had been a wonderful day, and its ending was just as great. "Sweet dreams." Joey said holding me closer.

"They'd only be sweet if I was dreaming of you." I answered, smiling. I wondered if Joey and I would ever share a real passionate kiss. Not one when both of us were half asleep. Joey winked as he left for his own house. I went back inside, did the dishes and retired up to my room in the attic. As I sat there looking at the ceiling, my thoughts turned to Mako. It was going to be really cool to meet some one who loves the ocean as much as I do. Maybe we would even see some dolphins while we were fishing. That would be cool. I wondered if Mako would like me. I blushed as I remembered how he looked in that one episode. Nicely tanned skin, buffed muscles, cool haircut… I snapped out of my train of thought as I reminded myself that I was with Joey. I smiled as I gently drifted off to sleep. "We are going to have so much fun." I said before ascending into dreamland.


	8. The Shark and the Dolphin

"Man, why did you guys have to drag me along, I'm not even going on the fishing trip." Tristan grumbled as we walked inside the mall.

"Oh quit your whining we need you to help carry things." I replied.

"Well Tristan, if you hadn't opened up your big mouth, maybe you would have gotten out of going." Tèa replied.

"Relax would yah, soon it'll all be over." Joey said.

"Thank you Joey." I said, pretending to whine.

Joey draped his arm around my shoulder and smiled. I gently slid my arm around his waist. I glanced over at Tèa and Yugi. Yugi smiled shyly and slipped his hand into Tèa's hand. She blushed and smiled back. Was _wondering when those two would start getting together. I thought out loud. __They look so cute, just like us…We rounded the mall corner and saw the store we had been searching for. "Oh these suites look so cool!" I exclaimed, looking at the manikins, modeling the newest fashions. Tèa and I stared dreamy eyed at the racks of different bathing suites, wondering which ones we should try on first._

"This is where we take off and sneak over to the video arcade." Joey whispered.

"I'm with you man, we'll catch up with them later." Tristan replied.

"Guys, I really don't think we should…" Yugi started to say, before Joey and Tristan dragged him away from the store. Tèa and I didn't pay any attention to them, as we had started our search for the perfect bathing suit.

I tried on lots of different kinds of bathing suits until I found one that was just perfect. I smiled as I modeled it in front of the mirror. It was a sky blue string bikini with a cute looking chibi dolphin on the middle of each. It has stitching up the middle like on Mai's shirt. The bottom was shorts that have matching wave patterns. It gave the effect that the dolphins had jumped out of the water. 

Tèa came out of the changing room wearing a cool bikini too. It was lilac with a yin yang on each side and instead of having shorts for a bottom like me; she had a sort of skirt/short thing going on. A skort, I remembered is what it was called.

"Wow, you look really great Tèa." I said.

"So do you." Tèa smiled. We went back to the changing room and changed back into our regular clothes. We looked around the store for other accessories. "We need beach towels." Tèa pointed out. We looked at the back wall of the store, where the towels were hung. I chose a killer whale under water in a kelp forest towel. Tèa chose a cute fairy towel with pretty fairies in a forest on it. "Wow, you really like the ocean don't you?" Tèa asked me, as I tried on some flippers and a mask with a snorkel. 

"Oh I've loved the sea ever since I was born; I share a special bond with it and all its creatures." I replied.

"That's almost just like what Mako said to us." Tèa replied. "You two have a lot in common." 

"Yeah, I guess we do. I can't wait to meet him." I said. The mask, snorkel and flippers were a perfect fit. So along with my towel and bathing suit, I brought them to the counter. I grimaced at the price for everything but paid it all. I only had a small amount of money left. 

Everything was packaged and placed in bags. "Hmm, wonder where the guys went." Tèa commented.

"That's right! Where did they go?!" I said. "They were supposed to help us!" I answered angrily.

"Let's go find them, and if I know Joey, he's probably at the arcade." Tèa said. We angrily marched down to the video arcade. 

Sure enough, there was Joey and Tristan, playing air hockey. Yugi watched from the sidelines. 

"Hey guys, watcha doin?" I asked calmly but with an evil smile on my face.

"Oh hey, I'm just kicken Tristan's butt at air hockey." Joey answered.

"Your demented Joey, I'm the one who's winning." Tristan replied.

Then they both all of a sudden realized that we had caught them. "It was his idea!" Joey and Tristan both shouted, pointing at each other. 

Tèa and I grinned evilly, shoved the bags into their arms and grabbed the two of them by the ear and dragged them out.

"So you guys thought you could get away with sneaking off!" I exclaimed.

"These guys would do anything to get out of shopping!" Tèa cried.

"Come on just one more game!" Joey groaned.

"Owe, Tèa come on that hurts!" Tristan cried out.

Yugi sighed and muttered something about telling them so. Tèa and I reluctantly released Joey and Tristan. They sighed, and rubbed their ears as they carried our bags. "I'm sorry about that girls, I know we were supposed to help you out." Yugi apologized. 

I didn't answer. I was too busy staring into the window of the kimono shop we had just passed. I didn't notice that everyone else had gone on ahead without me. I had kept my eyes glued to the one special kimono that was in the window. It was dark blue with cherry blossom flowers decorating it. It was made of satin and had elegant looking black dolphins on the sleeves. It was so perfect. But so expensive. I sighed. It would be another week before I would get the rest of the money to pay for it.

"Yo! Earth ta Jade, earth ta Jade!" Joey said, waving his hand in front of my face. I didn't even blink. 

"That blue kimono is so beautiful." I sighed and smiled. 

Joey stared at it too, and then looked at me. "Bet you would look really gorgeous in that." Joey smirked. I blushed and we continued walking through the mall. I took Joey's hand in mine as we headed out to the parking lot. 

"Thanks for helping us carry the bags guys!" Tèa and I said and smiled innocently.

"No problem." Joey and Tristan sighed, sweat dropping. Yugi laughed and put his hand behind his head. 

I dropped off Tristan, Joey, and Tèa before heading home to the Moto apartment. I put my bags away and started to cook dinner. Meat pie with garlic mashed potatoes and green beans. After I put the pie in the oven, I got to thinking. "Hey Yugi, think I should make a pie for tomorrow's dessert?" I asked him. "Blueberry pie is wicked good."

"That would be a nice dessert to have." Yugi said and smiled. "We are probably going to eat what we catch so it's a nice back up plan too."

I laughed. "Always come prepared." I commented and starting making the other pie. It baked in the oven as we ate the dinner. I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. As I lay in the darkness, the hammock rocked back in forth. "Mako, he's so cool." I said out loud. The episode where he had dueled Yugi was one of my favorites. I laughed when I remembered Joey and Tristan yelling feeding frenzy! I sighed and was glad that Mako had found his father and was happy. I yawned, and promptly fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of light tapping on the door. "Time to get up Jade!" Yugi called from the other side of the door. I groaned, and took my pillow and placed it tightly over my head, attempting to drown out the sound. Man, did I need more sleep. I could hear the door creak as Yugi crept inside. He

approached the hammock and gently shook me. In one fast movement, I grabbed Yugi and pulled him onto the hammock beside me. He looked shaken and startled as he looked at me.

"Is my breakfast ready yet Yugi?" I teased. Yugi smiled and laughed. I gently hit him with the pillow, got up, yawned and stretched out. "Ok, I'm up, I'm up." I said. "Be down in a minute." I said as Yugi was going out the door. After he had closed it, I promptly fell back into the hammock. 

"Jaaaade…" Yugi called, throwing a pillow at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Yugi left to go get ready himself, while I changed into my bathing, got a bag for my gear and my towel, and carefully packed the blueberry pie. I then began cooking the pancakes for the hurried breakfast we were having. Joey and Tèa came inside and had towels wrapped around their necks. I looked at Joey and sighed. He does have nice muscles. I thought to myself. He was wearing a green bathing suit with black dragons all over it. 

"I really like your bathing suit Joey." I said and blushed. I saw that Joey was blushing, grinning widely and staring at me.

"I like yours too, oh yeah!" He answered. I snapped a finger in front of his face.

"Uh, my eyes are up here Joey." I pointed out. Joey snapped out of it and grinned embarrassingly. I hurried to finish the dishes. Joey just kept snickering and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh brother." Tèa sighed. 

"Ready to go?" Yugi asked and smiled. He was wearing a dark blue bathing suit. 

I wondered how his hair would hold up after being wet. I then wondered how he got his hair to stay up like that at all. "Hey Yugi, how do you get your hair to stay up like that?" I asked out loud as we were walking out the door. 

"Well, my Millenium puzzle contains mystical powers that help it stay up." Yugi answered. 

I tilted my head to the side and stared at him. "Extra strength hair gel huh?" I said.

"Yeah, and lots of it." Yugi answered, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone laughed as we got into the limo and drove toward the dock. 

"Hey, that's a cool necklace Jade, I didn't notice it before." Tèa said. "Where did you get it?"

Shoot, I forgot about the Millennium key. "Uh, got it as a gift." I answered. "Oh look, here we are here." I said, thankful that we were finally there, and that the subject would get changed. We got our stuff out and began walking on the dock. We looked at lots of boats, of every shape and size, searching for "The Hammerhead." 

I was getting more nervous by the step, hoping that Mako and I would get along. I thought he was the coolest minor character on the show and wanted so much for him to like me. Finally, we came upon it. The ship was medium but still really big, had a cool looking hammerhead shark painted on the side near the name. It had a huge motor with tall masts and fishing nets and poles littered the boat all over. There was a large zodiac on the boat, I suppose it acted as a lifeboat. 

And there he was, Mako, sitting down, mending his fishing nets. His harpoon was laid against the side. I loved his blue spiky hair that made me think of King Triton or Neptune or some other ocean deity. and he was even wearing a cool white and blue wave pattern bandana. I personally loved it when guys wore bandanas. He was wearing his cool ragged jean shorts and had no shirt on. I gazed at his buffed muscled body and blushed. I reminded myself that I'm with Joey as we walked nearer toward the boat.

"Well well well my friends, it has been quite a while since we have last met!" Mako exclaimed as he put a bridging ladder between the boat and the dock so we could board. 

"Yo Mako, how's it goin?" Joey asked and waved.

"It sure has Mako, how are you?" Yugi smiled, walking aboard.

"I am very happy Yugi, the sea is sparkling and wonderful this fine day. A perfect day for fishing hahaha!" Mako answered, laughing heartily. 

"Hey Mako, how's the fishing been?" Tèa asked, stepping aboard too. Joey and I stepped aboard and that's when I realized just how tall Mako is. He was a head taller than Joey and about a head and a half taller than I.

"The fish are plentiful Tèa and many good catches have been made hahaha!" Mako answered. Then he looked at Joey and noticed me for the first time. "I see you've brought one of the bottom feeders with you Yugi, but where is the other one and who might this lovely mermaid be?"

I blushed as Joey answered him. "Listen up freaky fish guy, this little mermaid, is _my new girl Jade."_

"I told you before not to call me a freaky fish guy!" Mako cried, getting face to face with Joey. 

"Uh, Tristan couldn't come; he said his aunt was visiting him." Tèa said nervously watching the two.

I got in between them and smiled, trying to make peace. "I'm Jade; it's really nice to meet you Mako. I've always wanted to meet some one with the same love for the ocean that I have." I told him.

Mako and Joey stopped glaring at each other and turned to me. "Yes the ocean is a mighty force that commands respect. It is nice to find someone who appreciates its many gifts and wonders. It is an honor to meet you Jade." Mako said, taking my small hand into his larger tough callused hand and shaking it. I looked into his fathomless green eyes and he looked into my brown ones. I instantly felt a connection between us. Then, I snapped out of it when I saw that Joey was growing red and frowning. Tèa and Yugi sneaked below deck, to put our stuff away, looking like they were trying to avoid a war or something. 

"Looks like you have some competition Joey." I heard Tèa mutter before disappearing below deck.

"Uh, you have a really nice boat Mako; ever see any dolphins when you're fishing?" I asked, frantically trying to change the subject. 

Mako went back to finishing fixing his nets. "Dolphins are a fisherman's best friend. The dolphins and I often work together in harmony catching fish and sharing the spoils." Mako answered, smiling. "We may see some today." I grinned widely and clapped my hands. Mako seemed amused and looked at my bathing suit. "You seem to love dolphins very much." He commented.

"Yeah, they are my favorite; I was even called the Dolphin Queen in high school because I can draw dolphins very good." I answered as Mako began pulling up the anchor and starting the engine. 

"Hahaha I'll have to test your skill when we stop." Mako said and winked.   
I saw that Joey had sat down at the back of the boat, folded his arms across his chest and grew redder by the second. Fine, I thought. If he wants to be a baby over nothing, then fine with me.

I smirked and answered. "Believe me Mako, I won't disappoint you."

"From the moment I first saw you, I knew that we will get along just fine!" Mako said. He walked up to the steering wheel and eased the boat out of the harbor. I walked over and stood beside him as Tèa and Yugi came back on deck. I smiled and breathed in the fragrant ocean air, feeling the wind whip past my face. We passed other boats heading out to see and they waved and honked their horns, knowing Mako and saying hello. 

"Wow Mako, you sure know a lot of other sailors." Yugi commented.

"Well my friend, when you're an experienced fisherman like me, you tend to know a lot of other boats and fishermen." Mako smiled. 

"Must be exciting, living on the ocean, seeing dolphins every day, watching the beautiful sunsets." I said dreamily.

"The sea is the grandest of all masters on earth." Mako answered. Then, I saw his gaze soften. "But it can be lonely at times in its vastness." His statement made me wonder if he felt lonely, fishing by himself day after day, taking care of his sick father. I remembered in the episode he appeared that he used to love going out on the boat with his father, I could see how he would miss that. "Forgive me my friends, I did not mean to be so serious." Mako laughed.

"It's ok Mako, don't apologize." Tèa said.

I looked over at Joey and was alarmed to see that he was green in the face and was hanging halfway over the deck, puking. "Looks like that bottom feeding eel couldn't stomach his breakfast." Mako commented. 

I ran over to Joey and began rubbing his back tenderly. "It's ok Joey, its ok." I kept whispering over and over to him.

"I don't understand it Yugi, he wasn't seasick when we were on the boat to the duelist kingdom." Tèa pointed out.

"That was a much larger boat Tèa, on this one you can feel all the bumps and waves and things, on the other one, it was almost completely calm." Yugi answered.

"Yes, the sea can be a place of violent waves and punishing storms, but can be cool, light and calm." Mako agreed.

I sat down and gently laid Joey's head on my lap. I rubbed his back over and over again, comforting him as best as I could. I love the ocean and no such sea sickness affected me. Tèa and Yugi began to look almost as quesy as Joey was. Mako seemed amused; I decided to try to help. "Just don't think about it, sometimes, sea sickness is all in your head. If you think about pleasant nice things, than the waves won't seem so bad." I told them.

"How soon till we stop Mako?" Tèa asked.

"A way more out to sea, your in for a treat today, I'm taking you to the best fishing spot I know." Mako answered. "We should catch many fish there and have plenty to spare."

Joey groaned and covered his mouth. "Guess I shouldna had that breakfast burrito before comin here huh." He murmured. Joey got up the strength to at least sit up. He put a hand to his stomach and leaned against my chest. I gently caressed his head and ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed and smiled weakly, it was apparently helping.

"What a sense of compassion." I heard Mako mutter to himself. I blushed, guess he had the same blush effect Joey had on me.

Then I raised an eyebrow, thinking of some mischief. "Hey Joey, want to not be sick anymore? Just get your mind off of it." I said.

Joey looked at me and said, "Oh yeah, how am I supposed ta do that?" 

I grinned mischievously and took out my blue feather pen.

Joey's eyes widened with surprise as he scrambled to his feet. His sea sickness forgotten. "Oh no, not that!" He grinned and began running away. "Anything but that torture!"

"Come on Joey what's the matter?" I asked innocently running after him, brandishing the feather like a weapon. Everyone laughed as I chased Joey around the boat until he tripped over a piece of rope and fell on his face. 

He sat up and looked at me fearfully, but with a smile on his face. I looked from Joey to the feather, shrugged and put it back in my pocket. Joey breathed a sigh of relief. Then I grinned evilly, sat down beside him and began mercilessly poking him on the sides. 

"Alrihihihihhihihhight! I heeheheheh feel betta ok!" Joey protested, laughing and squirming like crazy. "Cmon heheeheh pleeheehehehese!!?" I took out my feather pen again and gently brushed it under his chin teasingly.

"I'm glad you do." I told him. And put the feather away.

"Thanks." He said and smiled.

Yugi and Tèa smiled to each other.

I saw Mako was laughing. I walked up to him and smiled. "Would you like to take the wheel?" He asked me. Yugi, Tèa and Joey gathered around the steering wheel too.

I was taken aback. "Me? Steer the boat?" I asked. Mako nodded. "Well, ok." I agreed. Mako stood aside and I put my hands on the steering wheel. I grinned nervously, having never before steered a boat like that. 

"Hey Mako, how's about letting me try steerin?" Joey asked. He mimed steering the boat and pulling on the horn. "That would be so cool!"

"I wouldn't Mako, with his luck, he'd probably hit the first rock he'd see." Tèa commented.

"I would not!" Joey protested, sulking. 

Mako ignored them all. "Relax your grip, be at one with the boat, trust it." Mako told me. "Here." He said. Mako placed his hands on top of mine and I instantly loosened my grip and relaxed. I smiled at Mako who smiled right back at me. "You're a natural." He said to me. I blushed, seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"So how bout it Mako?" Joey shouted. "Yah gonna let me have a turn?"

"Do you have water in your head? You'd probably crash into the first rock you'd see!" Mako exclaimed.

"Awe come on, how hard could it be?" Joey scoffed. He bumped me out of the way and began wildly turning the wheel back and forth. The ship rocked violently throwing us all to one side.

"Grrrrr, hold the wheel steady!" Mako grunted.

"Whoa how cool is this?!" Joey exclaimed, completely oblivious as to what was going on.

"Joey stop turning the wheel!" Tèa cried.

"Hold the wheel straight Joey!" Yugi yelled.

Mako crawled over and took the wheel back. Instantly we all sighed in relief as the boat stopped the violent rocking.

"Uh, sorry." Joey blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Smooth move Joey." Yugi commented.

I grinned; Joey always had a knack for causing chaos. Soon the air of normalcy was back. I wanted to break the silence that had settled itself in so I began singing the theme to "Spirit Stallion of the Cimmeron." 

"Here I am, this is me

There's no where else on earth I'd rather be

Here I am- Just me and you

And tonight we make our dreams come true

It's a new world, it's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day, it's a new plan

I've been waiting for you

Here I am."

How Ironic. I thought to myself. A new world and a new start. 

"I have that soundtrack, it was a wonderful movie." Mako commented. He put the cd into player he had and the song began playing. I felt the rush of emotion as the song was playing, "I've been waiting for you, here I am." Sounded just like me with Joey. "Your voice is like the wonderful siren singing of the mermaids." Mako told me.

"Oh yeah, well I think ya sing just like…. Ah what's that bird's name? A nice singen crow!" Joey exclaimed, smirking as if proud of himself. I tilted my head sideways and looked at him. Crows, as cool as they are, don't sing, they caw. 

"I think you mean nightingale genius!" Tèa muttered.

Joey smacked his forehead. "That's right Tèa, I mean nightenquail!" Joey laughed.

We all face faulted. Then, Mako stopped the boat. We were in some sort of cove near an island. "This is where the mighty sea will give us her bounty of fish!" Mako exclaimed. 

"Yeah were finally here!" Joey and I shouted. Yugi and Tèa began cheering too.

"Be quiet or you'll scare away the fish!" Mako yelled, glaring at us. 

"Sorry, we're sorry." We all answered in hushed whispers. 

"Don't be sorry just get out the poles my friends." Mako answered. Everyone chose a fishing pole, baited the hook with a piece of hotdog and casted out. I, instead, got out a piece of paper and began drawing that dolphin I promised Mako. 

"We will catch plenty my friends and have a good fish dinner!" Mako said and laughed. He reeled in his line and held up a rather large fish!

"Wow Mako, that's wicked awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, what a really big fish!" Yugi agreed.

"Big deal, I could catch a bigga one!" Joey scoffed. He glared at his pole and began wildly casting it and reeling it in as fast as he could!

"Joey slow down your gonna hook someone!" Tèa cried out.

"Back off I know what I'm doin." Joey replied. Then his pole bent downward. "I got one!" He cried out and began reeling it in like crazy. "Man, this one's tough its gotta be a sea monsta or sometin!" Joey cried, grinning widely. Joey was then promptly pulled into the water. 

I quickly got on my flippers and mask and dived in after him. 

Joey came sputtering up and sulking. He was holding an extremely old rotting boot at the end of his line, the reward for all his wasted effort.

"Stupid boot." Joey muttered. Yugi reeled the boot the rest of the way in. 

"I take litter out of the mighty sea whenever I see it." Mako told us. "If I ever catch the scum who do that to the wonderful ocean I would make them pay dearly for their crimes." 

I nodded, brushing a piece of seaweed out of my hair. "I would too Mako, I love the sea too much to idly stand by while people destroy it." I answered. 

Mako's eyes shined as he smiled at me. I blushed again, darn my blushing. I'm with Joey, I'm with Joey, I'm with Joey! I mentally reminded myself.

I saw that Joey was still pouting and swam over to him and gave him hug from behind. "It's ok Joey, you'll catch a big fish." I said. "Don't make me cheer you up." I teased and began poking up and down his ribs.

"Alright that's it! I'm gonna getcha now!" Joey laughed and began swimming after me. I smiled and glided through the water just inches out of his grasp. The flippers propelled me through the water effortlessly. "No fair, you got those swamp monsta things they makes yah faster!" Joey exclaimed.

I raised one of my flippers in the air and adjusted my mask so that it rested on my head instead of over my eyes. "Their called flippers or fins Joey." I pointed out. I saw that he was tired and gave him my hand. I towed Joey back to the boat. 

"Are you two done scaring all the fish away?" Tèa muttered as we both climbed back on board. 

"Sorry, guess I got carried away." I said, taking off my flippers and mask. 

"Hey I've got one!" Yugi cried. His pole was bent in half and he was pulling and reeling it in hard. "Uh… a little help guys, this fish is really strong!" Yugi cried. Tèa grabbed him around the waist and pulled with all her might. 

"Sheesh Yugi what did you catch an alligator?" She muttered. 

My eyes widened as I actually saw what Yugi had on his line. "Not an alligator, but another age old predator." I muttered. Yugi had a three foot long white tip reef shark on his line! 

Yugi and Tèa gasped in horror, while Mako sprang into action. He dived into the water, took the struggling shark in his arms and as gently as he could, removed the hook from its jaws. The shark swam off, a little disoriented, but otherwise fine. 

"That was a fine catch my friend." Mako smiled. "I am pleased to see that more was caught than just an old boot." 

Joey stared at him dumbstruck. "Whad yah do that for Mako we could've eaten that!" Joey exclaimed. 

Mako ignored him because right then I walked over. "Are you alright Mako? A shark's skin is like sandpaper, I hope you didn't get hurt." I said, looking him over and checking for any cuts he had.

Mako laughed. "I've had to free many a shark that has accidentally been caught in my nets." Mako explained. "As a result, my skin's been toughened up just like the sharks armored body is hahaha!" He flexed his muscles showing me that indeed not a scratch was on him. I smiled and sighed in relief.

"Oh yeah, well just check out these bad boys!" Joey smirked and began flexing his muscles. I sweatdropped as Joey and Mako began flexing right in front of Tèa, Yugi and I. Even though Joey did have pretty nice muscles, he could not compare with Mako, who probably worked hard every day to fish.

"Oh brother." Tèa muttered. "What is this, a macho male contest?" 

"You think they'll start arm wrestling next?" I wondered.

Joey and Mako stopped glaring at each other and turned to me. "Great idea!" They shouted, sat down and began arm wrestling. 

I slapped my hand over my head as Yugi and Tèa both covered my mouth. _Great, just give them ideas._ no fair I want do overs!" and the "I won you spineless jelly fish and you know it!" I excitedly began reeling in my line. "I've got one!" I smiled, distracting Joey and Mako from their arm wrestling.

"Alright! Reel it in Jade and we'll be havin fish for lunch!" Joey exclaimed standing to my left. 

Mako stood to my right and placed his hand on my shoulder, nodding and encouraging me to pull. I caught a huge fish and added it to the cooler where Mako had put the fish he caught earlier. After that, everyone seemed to catch fish after fish, until we had enough to make a nice fish lunch. Mako started up the stove and soon we were all feasting on the fish we had caught.

"Now we can eat our fill!" Mako exclaimed.

"Feeding frenzy!" Joey cried and began shoveling fish into his mouth as fast as he possibly could. All of a sudden his face turned blue and he began coughing and choking. Mako slapped him across the back and Joey spit out the bit of fish that had been caught. 

"Thanks buddy, man that was close." Joey smiled.

"Your welcome." Mako smiled.

Wow, food can make all rivalry stand aside for a moment. I thought to myself.

"Joey can never control himself when it comes to food." Tèa muttered.

"This is really good Mako, you've outdone yourself." Yugi commented.

"Hahaha thank you my friend!" Mako exclaimed.

Anyone ready for dessert?" I asked and got out the pie I had baked the day before. 

"This is delicious, I salute you my friend, you are an excellent cook!" Mako said with his mouth full of blueberries.

"You should come over some time for dinner at our house; she cooks a lot more than just pies." Yugi smiled. 

"Maybe I will." Mako agreed. He smiled as he saw the picture of the dolphin I had drawn earlier. "You are a true artist of the seven seas." He complimented me. I blushed yet again.

Joey burped. I could tell he liked it too. After lunch was cleared up, Mako steered the boat out of the cove and onward we went.

"Where are we going now Mako?" Tèa asked.

"To deeper water my friends, where the big fish are." Mako answered. "I will fill my nets and sell the fish at the markets tomorrow upon our return.

I leaned over the side of the boat and felt the spray gently hit my face. I then heard many whoosh noises. Dolphins were surfing on the wake the bow of the boat was making. Bow riding! I yelled in delight for everyone to come see. They were at least 15 bottlenose dolphins in the pod and I could even see a calf and its mother!

"This is so awesome, finally dolphins!" I cried out loud for joy.

"They are so cute!" Tèa smiled.

"And graceful, look how they just fly through the water like that." Yugi sighed.

Joey folded his arms across his chest. "Big deal over some stupid big fish." Joey muttered.

_Big mistake, never say that in front of me_. I thought to myself. "Big mistake Joey, never say that in front of me!" I exclaimed. "Dolphins are mammals and they are intelligent!" Joey face faulted as a dolphin smacked its tail against the water, drenching him all over.

"Guess I should think before I speak." Joey muttered.

"That would be really cool Joey." Tèa answered.

The dolphins swam out ahead of the boat some ways and began jumping up. Mako grinned and let down his nets all around them.

"What are you doing Mako? Your not going to try to net them are you?" I asked in a paniced voice. I remember seeing so many pictures in books of dolphins caught in nets and drowned.

"I am doing no such thing." Mako answered. "The dolphins and I are old friends; they herd the fish into my nets, eat their fill, then jump out themselves. We work together." Mako explained to me. I sighed with relief and watched as the dolphins fed and jumped safely over the net. Then, I was horrified when I saw that the baby dolphin I had seen earlier get caught in the net! I rushed to get my mask and flippers. The dolphin was young and must not have learned enough yet to jump over the net.

"Mako there's a dolphin caught in the net!" Tèa shouted.

"Weve got to get it out or it'll drown!" Yugi cried. Mako got out a knife, and prepared to dive into the water. I was already in the water, swimming as fast as I could to the panic stricken dolphin. I could hear its mother whistling and clicking in despair as she desperately tried to free her baby. I approached the trapped dolphin and noted it was a female. I looked around and saw that the whole pod was spy hoping, watching me. She wasn't as badly tangled as I had first feared. I calmly stroked her soft rubbery back, calming her with gentle words and singing. I held her up to breath, with some help from the mother who eyed me, with pleading eyes, as if begging me to help. I told the little dolphin that I was there to help and to calm down and try not to struggle. The little dolphin calmed down almost immediately and relaxed as I untangled her from the net. I was amazed at how she didn't struggle at all and how she had understood me. I reminded myself that this was anime and that the animals often listened and understood what was going on.

"There you go, your free now." I told the little dolphin, unraveling the last of the net from around her fluke. She squeaked with joy and jumped beside her mother. I sighed with relief and began to swim back when the mother and baby dolphin swam up to me. I timidly reached out my hand and the dolphins let me pet them gently. The baby nuzzled me in the cheek and squeaked. The mother turned slightly so that her dorsal fin was right in front of me. I held onto it and she quickly towed me back to the boat. It was a thrilling experience, like riding on a torpedo. Her baby swam beside us, keeping pace.

Then, when I was safely to the boat, the pod disappeared as mysteriously as it had come. "Way ta go Jade!" I heard Joey shout. 

"Yeah, you saved the dolphin!" Tèa exclaimed.

"You were very brave." Yugi commented.

Mako pulled me up into the boat and looked deeply into my eyes. "You truly are the dolphin queen." He said softly, still holding my hands in his. "I usually cut dolphins and sharks out of my nets, yet you did it with your bare hands." I smiled and nodded.

Our gaze was broken as Joey slipped my towel around me. "Great job Jade, I'm proud of yah!" He grinned and hugged me from behind and spun me around. I rolled my eyes and giggled. We all then proceeded to help Mako draw in his nets and load the fish into the freezers he kept. 

"A mighty fine catch hahaha!" Mako commented and laughed. By then it was dark outside and everyone decided to go below deck. I sighed and stayed outside, gazing at the stars above the calm sea. Mako came from below deck with a box in his hand. He sat down beside me and we sat in silence, just enjoying the calm ocean and the star filled sky above. 

"Something up Mako?" I asked him. 

Even in the twilight, I could tell he was blushing. "I have something here for you." He stammered. I looked over at the box he held in his hands. 

"What is it Mako?" I asked him. He handed the box to me.

"It is something only royalty, such as a queen should own." Mako told me. "Like you, dolphin queen." 

"Awe, that's so sweet." I said, opening the box. I gasped at what was inside. It was a silver tiara, with sapphires and diamonds set on it. "Oh Mako it's beautiful but I can't accept this." I said, admiring the beautiful tiara. 

"Please take it, I want you to have it." Mako insisted. I recovered it from a wreck I was exploring." 

"If you have treasure like that, why do you still fish? I mean couldn't you sell it and make big money?" I asked him. 

Mako shook his head. "The ocean is the life for me, I couldn't ask for anything more. I think it is for you too." He showed me a special camera that could be used above water and below. I saw some of the footage he had taken. To put it bluntly, it stank. The camera was shaky and the footage didn't seem too great. "I'm not too good with the camera, I just can't seem to hold it right and I was wondering if you would try your hand at it tomorrow." Mako asked me. "It's too dangerous tonight; sharks tend to stalk these waters. The sea hides powerful and dangerous creatures." 

"Sure, maybe if we are lucky, the dolphins will come back and I can film them." 

Mako laughed. "They seemed to have formed a special bond with you." He said. I'm not sure if he muttered, "And so have I." but I thought he did. "I'm sure you'd be wonderful at it. He added.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and placed the tiara on my head, as if crowning me. 

"Please, I insist that you keep it." Mako said to me. "If anything, keep it to remember me by."

"Alright." I answered. "I will." I got up and was about to go below to go to bed when Mako called back to me. 

"I meant what I said to you before, about the ocean being the life for you. Would it not please you to live sailing the seven seas, seeing dolphins every day, swimming with them, fishing, traveling the oceans?"

I sighed sadly and nodded. "Yes Mako, that would make me happier than anything." I told him.

"Then why do you not fulfill your dream. Why not sail with me on the mighty ocean you love so much." He inquired, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed and looked away from him. "Because there is something else that ties me to the land that I love so much." I told him. He looked like he was about to say something else, so I quickly said what I was going to say, "I'm going to bed now Mako, Joey's probably wondering where I am." And with that, I went below deck. I had a lot of thinking to do


	9. He's Baaaaaaack!

I sighed heavily and went down the stairs below deck. I didn't hear Mako following, and I didn't have the heart to look back at him. Once all the way below, I saw that Mako had set up several cots with blankets and pillows for us. The boat was illuminated by a battery powered lantern. I figured I would leave it on so Mako wouldn't fall on the stairs when he eventually came down. All over the walls there were charts and maps, and an old picture of what I thought was a young Mako and his father. "Awe, little Mako looks sooo cute!" I exclaimed quietly. I also noticed an enormous hammock in the corner, that must have been where he slept. Cool I thought, he sleeps in a hammock just like me Yugi and Tèa had put their cots side by side and had already fallen asleep. There was a book lying in front of them and I thought it was cute that they had fallen asleep reading together. I put the tiara carefully inside my bag. I looked to Joey and saw that he had fallen asleep too, and was drooling all over his pillow. His blanket was lying half around him and he had one foot hanging off of the bed. I pulled up the cot that was left over and sat on it right next to him.

"Mmmm, oh boy that cake is soooo good!" Joey cried out in his sleep. "The frosting is so creamy an chocolaty I gotta get me another piece!" 

I smiled and shook my head. "Joey, you have the strangest dreams." I laughed. I gently kissed him on the forehead. Joey grinned and began chuckling and blushing. Then, I grinned evilly. Maybe some torture for Joey would cheer me up." I thought to myself. Getting out my feather pen, I began gently brushing it under Joey's chin. He stirred and scrunched down his neck, waving his hand in the air as if hoping to smack what was bothering him. I grinned and began brushing it up and down his sides. Joey bit his lip and began chuckling lightly clutching his pillow. 

"I told yah, no way I'm sharin any of my food!" Joey shouted, biting down on the pillow and chewing it hard. "Man this steak is tough!" Joey exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh. I then put the feather pen in my bag and began tickling him wildly under the arms. Joey began laughing hysterically and thrashing around on his cot till he fell clear out of it! I knew that he had awoken!

_Uh oh_! I thought to myself and hastily lay down on my own cot and faked being asleep.

"Man that musta been some dream I had." Joey commented. I couldn't see what he was doing, having my eyes closed and all, but I knew he hadn't climbed back into his cot yet. I could feel him staring at me. "I wonda…" He said out loud. I gulped, hoping he didn't figure out what exactly made him fall over. Then I heard him chuckle evilly. _Double uh oh_. I thought. _Wonder what he's thinking._

"Maybe I'll do some torturin of my own…" He said out loud. _Oh dear now I'm in for it_. I thought and tensed myself up. Joey lightly began tickling my ribs. I bit down and tried to fight off the sensations. "Kitchy kitchy." I heard him laugh at me. 

Then he started tickling my stomach and that's when I lost it. I jerked upright and started laughing hysterically. "Ok Joey that's it staaaahaahahap!" I cried. 

"Hah!" Joey sneered, grinning evilly and tickling me even more, until I started to fight back. Soon, we were both rolling around on the floor in a heap of laughter. Then we looked at each other, stopped and put a finger to each other's lips. We looked over at Tèa and Yugi who amazingly, were still sleeping peacefully. "Good thing they didn't wake up." Joey commented. 

I nodded. I fixed my pillow, drew the blanket around myself and closed my eyes. "Night Joey, man you really got me good." I laughed.

Joey smirked and made a V for victory with his fingers. He followed my example and settled himself in his cot. "Night Jade, no more torturin me tonight, we ok on that?" Joey asked, giving me a fake stern glance.

"Oh come on, just a little bit more?" I pleaded, giggling.

"Jade…"

"Oh alright, no more…for tonight anyway." I answered.

Joey shrugged. "Close enough." Then, he promptly went to sleep, drooling over some food item or another.

I laid there in the semi darkness, just thinking over the day. It had been so wonderful, sailing the ocean, swimming with the dolphins, being with Mako… I snapped out of my train of thought. I looked over at Joey's sleeping… and snoring form and reminded myself that I was with him. I tried to change my train of thought but I kept thinking about Mako. How he shared my love for the sea, and how he had given me that beautiful tiara. I thought about how I would love the sailor's life, fishing and being on the ocean every day. 

I closed my eyes as I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Mako was finally going to bed. I heard him walk over and stop before me. I felt his breath against my skin as he slowly leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. He then walked back and the light was dimmed. After a few minutes, when I heard his heavy breathing added to the others sleeping noises, I brushed my hand against the place where he had kissed me. "Goodnight…Mako." I whispered, before gently drifting off to sleep myself. 

_I awoke in my own bed, clothes littered the floor, my playstation 2 was still in its place and so was my tv. The screen was blurred and snowy, my Yu-Gi-Oh dvd's were lying near it. I looked down at my hands and found that they were real, flesh. Everything around me was real too. I rubbed my eyes. "So it was all, just a dream? I asked myself. "But it felt so real; I don't want to wake up". I buried my head under my pillow and tried desperately to fall back asleep, to no avail. "I can't believe this, what a bizarre dream…" I wondered as I began to get dressed, it was __10:00__ almost time for class. That's when I noticed that I still wore the Millennium Key! "What the…?" I started to say, taking the key in my hand. That's when I heard the horrible evil laughter._

_"Thought you were a smart one didn't you? Did you really think that you could keep me in that stupid prison of evil delights forever?" Evil Bakura appeared in front of me as the walls of my room swirled and turned into blackness. _

_"What the heck is going on here? How in the world did you get out of there?" I cried out, looking all around me and seeing only blackness and no light at all. I felt fear grip my heart as he began chuckling and glaring at me with his eyes._

_"It was all too simple, once figured out." He smirked and walked closer to me. I stood there frozen to the spot. I wanted to scream, or at least run but it felt like my body was paralyzed. "I just took myself to the shadow realm, then took over Bakura's body once more, it didn't take me too long. Just after your duel with Weevil in fact, I've been lying low since then._

_"So that's why Bakura didn't come with us to the mall, and why we couldn't find him before the fishing trip…" I said out loud. The evil one was so close now, he towered over me, growing even larger until he was a giant standing before me. _

_"I am stronger than you can ever imagine, much stronger than you. Give me your Millennium Key, and I'll spare you when the world is mine." He said in a beguiling voice that almost had me believing him. Almost, being the key word._

_"I don't think so, I'll never give you my key." I snarled and tried to run away, but I could hear him running behind me, and I didn't know where to go in the darkness. He grabbed me in his giant hand and squeezed me tightly so that I gasped for air. "Let..me..go…" I wheezed and tried biting his hand. It didn't work, he only laughed evilly and held me up to his eye level and squeezed tighter, I could feel the veins in my body almost bursting and my bones cracking. My lungs felt like they were going to burst. _

_"If you won't give me your key, then I'll just take it…" He smirked and reached around my neck and began pulling off the chain. I gasped for breath._

_"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"__ I cried out in pain._

I threw off the blankets and gasped for breath, clutching my neck and wildly looking around me. I was back on the boat, an anime person once more. Joey was right next to me, with on arm loosely draped around me, sleeping and Tèa and Yugi were there too and so was Mako. I breathed heavily and cold sweat trickled down my neck. "Man, what a horrible nightmare…" I whispered. "But it was just that right… I mean the evil Bakura couldn't have really gotten out, right…?" I asked myself. Something in the back of my mind told me that it was **very **possible. 

But there was nothing I could do about it at the moment. I gazed all around the room with dazed eyes. The sun was just coming up, making a beautiful sunrise. I remembered the part of the dream where I had been home, actually home. I missed it terribly sometimes, wondered if I would ever want to return there, and wondered if any time had passed there and if it had what my mother must be going through trying to find me. I sighed with relief; the Millennium key was still around my neck, not in the hands of evil. 

I knew that it was pointless to try to go back to sleep, the nightmare was still fresh in my mind and I didn't even want to try. I lightly took Joey's arm off of me and set it on his chest. He grinned and muttered, "You're so wondafull and gorgeous."

I smiled and got up and stretched. Then, to my shock Joey said more. "Yeah, I really mean it, yah think I'm jokin Mai?"

"Mai?" I whispered and raised an eyebrow with a worried expression on my face. Joey was dreaming about Mai? And he called her wonderful and gorgeous? I saw him smirking in his sleep and I wondered if he had hidden feelings for Mai that his subconscious was letting out in his dreams.

"But, I thought he didn't care about Mai that way. Thought he cared for me that way…" I whispered to myself. I shook my head. "A dreams a dream, it probably means nothing." I told myself. Mai is beautiful, maybe Joey just dreamed about beautiful women in general. Wish I didn't doubt my own advice. I yawned, it had been a rough night, maybe some fresh air would clear my head. I tiptoed past the still sleeping Yugi and Tèa and was about to move quietly past Mako, when I suddenly stopped and stared at his sleeping form. He looked so tranquil, gently rocking in the hammock with the motion of the boat. 

His bandana lay on the floor next to one of his hands dangled over the side of the hammock. I wondered what it would be like to lay beside him. Fall asleep embraced in his warm, strong arms, kiss him passionately. I imagined the exciting life on the ocean we would create for ourselves, and how happy we would be, just to have each other.

Then I pinched myself hard on the arm. I winced with self inflicted pain and had to sharply remind myself again of my loyalties to Joey. And that it was him I wished to see, and that it was him I loved dearly. "Come on Mai, that's naughty." I heard Joey laugh from in the background. He really wasn't helping the situation. I was ready to go over there and kick him. But, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

_Yeah, maybe that fresh air is exactly what I need. _I thought to myself. Again, I was about to go up the stairs when something inside made me stay and keep looking at the sleeping Mako. I gently, timidly reached out my hand and laid the back of it softly against his cheek. He reached up with his own hand and placed it against mine and sighed happily. He opened his beautiful green eyes and looked at me.

"Oh Mako, I'm sorry if I woke you." I whispered, embarrassed by my own foolish actions. 

"Shhh." Mako hushed me, still holding my hand in his. He scooped up his bandana and put it in his jean pocket. "An expert fisherman is always up with the sun." He told me. "Come; let us see the sunrise together."

"Alright." I smiled and agreed. He led me up the steps and onto the deck. "Oh Mako, its so beautiful out on the ocean." I sighed as he made a rather long and loud yawn. 

"The sunrise pales in comparison to the joy of sharing it with you." He replied.

I sighed, this time sadly. "Listen, Mako, I'm with Joey, we can't…" Mako put his hand over my mouth gently.

"Let us just enjoy this grand sunrise together, and maybe test out your skill with the camera." He told me. I could see the pained sad look in his eyes, but it was quickly masked with a grin. "Looks like the mighty sea beasts have returned hahaha!"

I grinned as I saw the dolphins leaping and playing in the waters a little ways away from the boat. I stretched out, put on my mask and flippers and jumped into the cool water. Mako handed me his special camera, got his mask on and jumped in himself. I held the camera delicately in my hands and looked through it. It didn't appear that hard to hold steady. We both swam out toward the dolphins, hoping to not spook them. Mako was an even stronger swimmer than I keeping up even when I had the flippers on and he didn't. "Wow Mako, I bet you'd swim even faster with your own fins. I commented. 

"I've been swimming since I was a tadpole hahaha!" Mako replied. "My father always told me that I could swim even before I could stand up on two legs!" I believed him too hehe. 

I could hear the squeaking and whistling as the dolphins swam over to greet us. "There is a special game that they like to play with seaweed; I'll give them my bandana to play with instead hahaha!" Mako laughed. 

"What game?" I asked, looking at my friends the baby dolphin and her mother as they swam over to me. I decided to name them, the baby I would call Hope, because she never gave up, and the mother, I would call Faith, because she had trusted in me. "Faith." I whispered petting the mother, and "Hope." I said petting the baby. They seemed to understand.

Mako began petting an older bull dolphin that was near him. "One dolphin has a piece of seaweed and swims away from the group and eventually lets it go. The point is to stay as close as you can to the one who holds the sea weed so that you are the first to grab it when it is dropped." Mako explained. 

"I read about dolphins playing a game like that in a book an underwater photographer wrote." I said. Mako nodded and tossed his bandana amidst the pod. The dolphins quickly swam over and one of them took the bandana in its mouth and swam away with it. Faith and Hope swam after it too. Mako and I struggled to keep up but we were of course no match for the supremely aquatically adapted dolphins. "Do you have a name for the dolphin you were petting?" I asked Mako. "I named the mother dolphin Faith and her Baby Hope."

"I've known that older dolphin for quite a while now. He used to delight me by playing near the boat when I was still a young tadpole. His name is Top Notch, because he has a notch on his fin. I nodded, seeing it. I took a deep breath and dived under water. I smiled and watched as the dolphins continued to play. They actually play more fair then some humans I know. They never tried to take the bandana away from each other, they took turns. I loved watching them swim in the water, so graceful and free.

Top Notch swam up to Mako and Faith swam up to me. Mako and I looked at each other. And grabbed onto their fins. We were pulled through the water at top speed chasing after the one dolphin who held Mako's bandana. "This is the only way to travel hahaha!" Mako exclaimed. I smiled, seeing Mako and Top Notch playing like old friends. I gently stroked Hope as she swam near me. The dolphin let the bandana slip from his mouth to his dorsal fin to his tail and then off completely. I snatched it up when Faith brought me up for air. I was amazed at how she knew I needed air at that moment and took me up. After a little bit I dropped it and Mako got it. This continued on for another hour. We were both laughing and having a good ole time. I continued using the camera to document the extraordinary experience.

Then, we grew tired and began swimming back to the ship. Once onboard we began drying off with the towels. Mako and I took our gear off and set it aside. I looked down in the water and saw that Hope was there with Mako's bandana in her mouth. "Oh thank you Hope." I said and smiled, taking it from her. I could see the pod swimming away in the distance. I reached down and gently patted her on the back. "You better go Hope, your mom will be worried about you." I said. With a nuzzle and a squeak, Hope swam away. Just before she disappeared altogether, I saw Hope jump high into the sky.

"That was wicked cool." I sighed happily as I handed Mako his bandana. Our hands closed around each other for a brief second. I blushed and began wringing out my hair. I looked at the clock near the steering wheel, it was only 8 o'clock, and we had started swimming at 6. I was wondering if the other guys were up yet. I smirked, knowing Joey he was still asleep. Dreaming about Mai… I shook myself from my train of thought. It probably wasn't what it seemed. _I trust Joey. I thought to myself. I realized that Mako was staring at me. I flipped my hair back and looked at him too._

"I did have a glorious time with you in the deep blue sea." He whispered. Then both of our stomachs grumbled very loudly. We both blushed and clutched our stomachs. "Hahaha I guess we both worked up a big appetite after our swim!" Mako laughed. We both headed below deck and into the makeshift kitchen Mako kept down there. "There is some chocolate chip muffin mix in here." Mako said. 

"Want me to make them Mako?" I asked. "You look pretty tired; let me cook breakfast for today." 

"Yes, I should like that very much my little siren of the sea. I shall get the boat started so that we may sail the mighty seas once again and move to the next fishing spot!"

"I better get started on breakfast then." I laughed. "If I know Joey he'll wake up starving." 

As if on cue Joey walked in shoulders slumped with his hand to his stomach. "Man am I starvin, got any breakfast food Mako?" He asked. Mako gestured to what I was doing before going up to the stairs to the steering wheel.

I chuckled. "Don't worry Joey, muffins are on the way." I smiled. 

Joey face faulted. "Aaaaaaaaawe but muffins take too long!" Joey whined. Then he went and sat Indian style on the stairs. 

"You'll just have to wait Joey, sorry." I told him as I began mixing the muffin mix. 

"But I wanna eat now…" Joey whined and pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Instead of whining like a little puppy dog, why don't you help?" I said handing him the bowl and spoon. "NOW STIR!"

Joey jumped up and started stirring like crazy! "I'm stirin, I'm stirin, I'm stirin!" He shouted.

"What's going on here?" Tèa asked, yawning and coming in.

"Joey's helping me with breakfast." I said and smiled. I started putting the muffin tins in the tray. After that was done, I took the bowl from Joey and carefully poured the mix into the tins and placed them in the oven. I set the timer and Tèa and I began doing the dishes. 

Yugi walked in and yawned. "Something sure smells good. What are you guys making?" He asked.

"Morning Yugi." Tèa smiled happily. We're making chocolate chip muffins."

Joey was busy panting from all the wild stirring he had done. "Nice a yah ta get up right after those two work me like a dog ta stir the bowl." Joey whined.

"Sorry Joey, guess I overslept." Yugi apologized.

"Good morning my friends! Hope you slept like otters in a kelp bed hahaha!" Mako said and laughed. 

"Sure did Mako, falling asleep on a boat was really peaceful." Tèa smiled. 

"Slept really well Mako, thanks. How about you Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Yah Joey, have sweet dreams?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

Joey grinned blushed and began rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, man were my dreams sweet last night!" He exclaimed. 

"Well, I think the muffins are done, better go check on them." I said quickly. I bite my tongue and suppressed the urge to snarl. Instead, I masked my anger with a smile and took the muffins out of the oven. I passed out the muffins.

"Mmm, these are really good." Yugi commented.

"Yeah, haven't had chocolate chip muffins for a long while." Tèa 

"Owe, owe, owe, hot, hot, hot!" Joey cried tossing the muffin from one hand to the other. I took it in my hand and blew on it for him. "Thanks Jade." He said and smiled. My anger evaporated, gods I loved that smile. So sweet and innocent. Joey proceeded to eat the muffin as fast as he possibly could, letting out a huge burp when he was finished. Yugi, Tèa and I sweatdropped.

"Guess Joey thought it was good too." Yugi murmured.

"Oh man that was good, I'm havin another one!" Joey cried, running into the kitchen. 

"I'm going to bring some up to Mako." I said and had to wrestle Joey away from the rest of the muffins before bringing three on a plate up the stairs. "Hey Mako, the muffins are done." I said, setting the plate near him.

"Thank you my friend these smell most excellent hahaha!" Mako grinned and began wolfing down the muffins really fast. Guys _will be guys I suppose. I thought to myself as I watched in shock as the three muffins disappeared in seconds. Mako stopped the boat and the rest of the guys came up the stairs on deck. "This is promising place to fish and swim my friends!" Mako exclaimed. We set up the fishing poles on the right side of the boat so that the left side was safe and hook free for swimming. Yugi and Tèa dived into the water and began splashing and swimming. "Let us take a look at the footage we collected this morning shall we." Mako suggested, getting out the camera._

"Sure, I'm anxious to see if it came out right." I answered. Mako pressed the button and we replayed all that was taped hours earlier. 

"Hey what's that, let me see let me see!" Joey cried, looming over us, craning his neck to see the tape. "Come on guys let me see!" Joey whined, he took the camera from us and peered at it closely. "Wow this is really awesome!" He exclaimed. "It's like watching Flipper!

I looked down at the tiny screen and almost danced around like a lunatic. The footage was really great, not shaky at all and I seemed to capture the dolphins perfectly! "Wow, it looks great!" I exclaimed. "I could really get into underwater filming…" I whispered. 

Suddenly, Joey climbed on top of the rail and yelled, "Cannonball!" And jumped over the side. He almost crashed right into Tèa and Yugi!

"Will you watch where your going you big lunkhead!" Tèa shouted.

"Awe come on Tèa lighten up. You gotta admit, that was a pretty good cannonball!"

"Yeah Joey, that was pretty cool." Yugi agreed. 

As they swam in the water, I went over to my fishing pole and stood by it, waiting for a bite.

Mako followed me and stood beside me on the left. "You have a magnificent talent for underwater filming my friend. Just as the dolphins glide magnificently through the water. Why not leave the land behind and sail the seven seas by my side? We could see many of the mighty ocean's wonder's together. He put his strong tough hand on mine. "Please?" He whispered gently in my ear. 

I moved my hand away from his and started reeling in my line, even though I hadn't felt a tug and there was no fish on the line. I set the pole down gently and looked up at Mako.

Mako and I stared at each other. His endless green eyes stared into my soft brown ones. We were silent, but in the background, we could hear loud splashing and shouts of "Stop splashing Joey, your getting saltwater in my face!"

"Quit worrin Tèa, its not like I'tll make yah face uglier or sometin." Joey replied chuckling.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY FACE IS UGLY JOEY WHEELER!" Tèa screamed in anger.

"No, no! That's not what I was tryin ta say!" Joey cried. I heard Tèa growl in anger, that was followed by many violent splashes and Joey screaming.

"Aaaaaaaah mad shark attack! Help!" Joey cried. "Jade, come in and help me!" He called out to me.

I broke away from Mako's hypnotic gaze and looked over the side of the boat. Teaa was dunking Joey's head underwater, Yugi treaded water just watching them with an amused look on his face. I laughed. Joey had the talent of saying exactly the wrong thing at the exact wrong time. I was just about to jump into the water and join them, When Mako put his hand on my shoulder. "At least, think about it, will you. Promise me you'll think about it?" Mako asked me.

I nodded and began getting my gear on. "I promise you Mako. I will think about it." I told him. Then, I jumped into the water to "Rescue" Joey from Tea the supposed shark. 

I towed Joey away with my fins on just out of reach of Tèa. 

"Hey, no fair you're getting help!" Tèa cried out. 

"I think you have a beautiful face Tèa." Yugi said and smiled.

"Really Yugi?" Teaa asked, swimming to him at a tremendous speed and throwing her arms around him.

"Yeah Tea, but you don't have to squeeze the life out of me!" Yugi laughed/groaned.

We swam in the water for most of the day until it was time for Mako to take us home. He didn't join our swimming and I was sorry he didn't. I thought about him a lot throughout the day, and got the feeling that he was thinking about me too. 

Finally, we sailed back to the dock and packed up our stuff. "Goodbye Mako! See you soon!" Yugi said, waving.

"Thanks for having us bye Mako!" Tèa shouted.

"Lata Mako, thanks for bringin us fishin!" Joey exclaimed.

"Goodbye Mako." I said, looking back at him.

"I'll be gone for a few days, moving from fishing spot to fishing spot. But I'll be back in a few days. I hope we meet again." He told me. I watched until his boat had sailed completely out of the harbor. I heard Joey calling to me and we went back to the limo and I drove everyone home. 

No matter how hard I tried the next day, I just couldn't stop thinking about Mako. I washed the counter down and began washing the dishes. I decided to spend more time with Joey. I planned to ask him to come with me on a picnic dinner. Nice, quiet, romantic and just the two of us. I had heard Yugi come home so school must have been out. I picked up the phone as I dusted the counter. I sighed, took a deep breath and pressed Joey's button on the speed dial. I waited nervously in anticipation as the phone began to ring. I hoped Joey wasn't busy tonight and hoped he would say yes. I tried reassuring myself that Joey wouldn't say no to free food, but it did little to calm my nerves as the third ring went by.

"Lo?" I heard Joey's voice over the phone as he picked up. I gulped, loved his voice, and would call a million times just to hear it. Glad I was thinking that way, getting my mind off of Mako. "Uh, someone there?" He asked. I smacked my forehead, yeah, it would be nice to say hello, duh. 

"Oh hey Joey, this is Jade." I said.

"Hey Jade, what's up?" He said.

I twirled the phone cord around my finger as I got up the nerve to ask him. "I…was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. I was thinking a nice picnic dinner somewhere. Just the two of us." I told him, crossing my fingers, hoping that he didn't have other plans.

Then, suddenly I heard nonsensical shouting in the background. Then the sound of someone running and throwing up. "Sure thing Jade, yah know I always love spendin time with yah." Joey answered, as if oblivious to the background noises. 

"Yes! Yes, go jade, go jade, go jade!" I sang softly away from the receiver. "I'll pick you up in the limo around seven o'clock then?" I asked him, barely containing my excitement.

"One thing though." Joey added.

"What?" I asked.

"Please leave the feather pen behind." Joey chuckled.

"Oh alright." I whined and smiled. I heard a crash in the background and I gasped. "Joey are you alright, what's happening?" I asked concerned. 

"How bout we make is six tonight?" Joey asked me. "I wanna get outta here. Nothing's wrong it's just… I'll tell yah later k, see yah at six." Joey answered and hung up the phone. I hung up the phone too.

"You're supposed to be doing housework, not making dates with Joseph!" Gramps yelled at me. I quickly face faulted. He had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me. 

"Sorry sir, yes sir, right away sir!" I exclaimed and hurriedly finished the dusting and went to furiously sweeping the floor.

Gramps nodded, satisfied and left the room. After my chores were done, I began cooking the dinner that Joey and I were going to share. I didn't need to worry about Gramps and Yugi's dinner because they had already said they were going to order out Chinese food that night. As an appetizer, I made mozzarella sticks. And for the dinner itself, I made fried chicken with warm tasty biscuits and mashed potatoes. For dessert, I decided upon making a yellow cake with strawberry frosting and rainbow sprinkles. I packed all this into a large picnic basket. I got a big blanket for Joey and me to sit on and I was just about to leave when I saw Yugi. 

"I heard you and Joey are going out tonight. Have fun." He said and smiled.

"Awe, thanks Yugi, I'm sure we will." I said, giving him a hug. I waved goodbye and got into the limo. I pulled up next to Joey's place and beeped the horn. 

Joey ran out the door and glanced behind him with a worried expression on his face. He quickly got in the limo and closed the door. "What was that all about?" I asked him.

Joey shook his head as I began to drive away. "Tell yah when we get… hey where are we goin anyway?" Joey asked.

"I was thinking someplace out in the country." I replied. "I planned on driving aimlessly on until we reach this uncertain place I had in mind."

Joey scratched his head. "Oh…" was all he said. Then he noticed the big picnic basket. "Whoa my nose is tellin me good foods in here!" He exclaimed, opening the basket.

"Get your hands outta there; we'll open it together when we get to… wherever it is we stop at." I told him.

"Oh ok." Joey sighed, mimicking how I had sounded earlier on the phone. After much driving around, we came to this nice spot in the woods, right near a lake and everything. I thought of how funny it would seem if someone came by and saw a limo parked in the middle of nowhere. We made a fire ring and built a medium sized fire in it. "Can we eat now I'm starvin!" Joey exclaimed. The noises from his stomach were loud and clear. 

"Ok Joey lets eat." I giggled. We spread the blanket and I got out the picnic basket. 

I smiled as I saw Joey's eyes light up as I began heaping food onto his plate. "Man this looks great." He commented. I smiled and thanked him. Joey then began shoveling the food into his mouth as fast as he could. 

"Sheesh Joey, take it easy, the foods not going to randomly go away." I said. I looked over at Joey, whose face was turning blue as he thumped his chest. I positioned myself behind him and as gently as I could, did the Heimlich maneuver. Joey coughed up part of a chicken bone.

"Thanks I needed that." Joey sighed and sank backwards, leaning against me. 

I smiled and said, "No problem Joey, though, you might want to try tasting the food instead of inhaling it." 

Joey chuckled. I moved my plate over and we ate the rest of the food, with him still leaning comfortably against my chest.

Joey burped loudly. I rolled my eyes and reminded myself. That that's how guys show they really liked the food. I remembered what happened before and asked Joey. "So what happened over the phone and at your place?"

Joey sighed and moved away from me. He sat in silence, back turned to me, until he turned around and stared me straight in the face. "I've been pretty out of it lately. Serenity's operation is coming up soon and Dad… well… he's been hard on me for quite some time."

I almost gasped. "Does he… hit you?" I asked.

"Sometimes." Joey said sadly. "When he's soba enough to."

"Your dad is a drunk?" I asked him.

Joey nodded. "He's a good fa nothing drunk. That's why my parents got divorced a long time ago. Mom couldn't afford ta take us both, so I had ta stay with my Dad."

I felt a wave of sympathy for Joey. Even with a home life like that, he never let it interfere with his friends and he always tried to look at the bright side of things. "You know what Joey. You're a stronger person than most people would think." I told him.

Joey looked up at me, tears were beginning to well in his eyes. "Yah really think so?" He asked me. 

I smiled and took his hand in mine and tenderly stroked it. "I know so." I answered.

"Oh Jade…" Joey whispered. We embraced and he rubbed my back tenderly. All thoughts of Mako were erased from my mind. The moment was so perfect. The sun was setting, the fire was roaring, and we were leaning in for a kiss…

Suddenly, evil laughter filled the air and a chilly wind blew the fire out. 

Evil Bakura walked into the clearing. His eyes glowing cold with malice. I had forgotten about my dream, which I realized, had now become a nightmare.

"Well, doesn't this look lovely." He snickered.

He was back, and this time, I had no clue how to stop him.


	10. Dealing with Evil, Bakura and Mai

"Oh hey Bakura hows it goin?"  Joey called out, oblivious to the air of evil that was about, or of the dangerous look Evil Bakura had in his eyes.

                "It is going _very _well…for me."  Evil Bakura sneered.  He began walking closer, my heart was pounding in my throat.

                Joey just kept right on talking.  "Uh, sorry buddy, I was right in the middle of… something."  He looked at me and winked.  "How'd yah get out here anyway?"

                Bakura's Millennium Ring levitated in the air and glowed brightly.  Evil Bakura held up two cards and said out loud.  "Flameswordsman and Gyakutenno Megami."  He muttered.  I felt my whole body tingle and begin to change.  My hair grew longer, and turned green.  My ears grew a bit pointer and I could feel gossamer wings emerging from my back.  I had become my favorite card Gyakutenno Megami!  I looked over at Joey and saw that he had the Flame Swordsman outfit on, sword and everything.  "Whoa, what's goin on, am I havin another one of those Bakura goes crazy and attacks us dreams?"  Joey commented.

                "I think we both are dreaming it Joey."  I answered, feeling the Millennium key glowing from around my neck.               Evil Bakura chuckled and pulled out another card.  "I can assure you both, that this is no dream."  I stood in front of Joey, clutching the key in my hand.  I was frantically trying to think of some way to defeat him, when to my horror; Evil Bakura showed us what card he had in his hand.  "I think I'll use Bakura's favorite card, the change of heart card.  And I'll make Joey attack you!"  Joey looked at me in shock until all color was gone from his eyes and they were glowing with an evil yellow.  He swung his sword at me and I ducked.  

                "Joey!  What are you doing, it's me, stop that!"  I cried.  

                Evil laughter hurt my ears.  "He has no will of his own anymore.  Joey will do whatever I wish, even destroy you!  Unless you give me your Millenium key!"  Evil Bakura said.

                "No you stupid jerk!"  I yelled.  Joey took another swing at me and I flitted up to a high branch on a nearby tree.  Wings could come in handy.  "Come on Joey, snap out of it."  

                Joey began hacking at the bottom of the tree with his sword.  Then I realized something else.  His points were 1800 and so were mine.  If Joey actually hit me, we would both be sent to the "Graveyard".  

                "Joey you have to stop this, if you don't we'll both get taken by the Reaper of the cards!"  I cried out.  Joey's eyes remained cold and dead, as Evil Bakura began laughing his evil laugh.

                "Its no use, you can beg all you want, but he can't hear you."  Evil Bakura said.  "I'll enjoy watching him destroy you and pick up the Millennium key for myself."

                "That's not gonna happen!"  I said flying straight at Evil Bakura and knocking him down to the ground!  I flew high above him

                "You'll pay for that…"  He grunted as he picked himself up.  I saw him take out another card and call out, "man-eater bug!"  The horrible brown creature emerged from the card and roared.  "Flame Swordsman, attack the man-eater bug!"  Joey began running at the man-eater bug, sword held high over his head for the strike.

                "No!  Joey if you hit that bug you'll be sent to the graveyard!"  I cried, swooping down as fast as I could.  I landed in between the bug and Joey.  Joey raised his sword and prepared to strike me.  I quickly remembered what it said on my favorite card.  Gyakutenno Megami: This fairy uses her mystical power to protect the weak and provide spiritual support.  _Mystical powers?  I thought to myself.  I held out my hand and put it in front of Joey's face.  He hesitated.  "Come to your senses Joey, come back to the light. Come back to me."  I said, but it came out in a sort of weird chant like the one Mystical elf uses.  A golden glow formed around my hand and grew and grew until it flowed into Joey's eyes.  _

His pupils came back and Joey sank to his knees.  "Wha… what's goin on?"  He dropped his sword and fell forward, collapsing.

                "Joey…"  I said softly sinking to my knees too and taking his head in my hands.  He seemed to be alright and breathing.  Just knocked out.  "I'ts going to be alright Joey, just rest here."  I said, tears in my eyes left from the thought that I had almost lost him.  I gently kissed his cheek, Joey didn't stir.  I bit my lip and gently set him down.  "Rest easy my friend, until I return."  I whispered.  I looked up to see the man-eater bug roaring and slowly walking toward me.  I suddenly felt very angry.  Very angry, what kind of sick demented person would…  I picked up Joey's fallen sword and instantly, it became the sword of the deep seated in my hand.  I glared at the bug and then at Evil Bakura.  "If you want my Millennium key so badly, come and get it in the graveyard."  I snarled, feeling the fire in my eyes as I charged the Man-eater bug and slashed at it with my sword.  The last thing I saw before being transported into the graveyard was the anger ridden face of Evil Bakura.

                I opened my eyes and did not doubt that I was indeed in the graveyard.  An eerie mist filled the whole area and tombstones were everywhere, as far as the eye could see.  I shivered and looked all around me in a paranoid manor, thinking that any minute now the reaper of the cards was going to come for me.  I started flapping my wings and began flying fast just above the ground, sword held tightly in hand.

                "Thought you could escape that easily did you?"  Evil Bakura said, looming in front of me.  

                "This ends now."  I said tossing my sword to the side.  

                "Then you've finally given up?"  Evil Bakura said.

                "I'll do the only thing I can to protect the key from you, go back to my world."  I said, concentrated and the door appeared.

                "You wouldn't dare…"  Evil Bakura gasped.  "You'd never be able to come back here.  You'd lose your friends; you'd lose Joey, forever.

                _And Mako_… I thought.  Then shook my head and put the key in the door.  It opened up into my room, for real not a dream this time.  I began walking through the doorway, key in hand, ready to make the ultimate sacrifice.  

                "Oh no you don't I'll have your key yet!"  Evil Bakura said and grabbed me by the arm that held the Millennium Key.  I kicked him hard in the side, making both of us fall over.  Then, I sensed another presence beside me.    

                "Push him through the door!"  Bakura shouted, his form appeared beside me and grabbed the evil spirit by the shirt.  "If he goes through to your world, then he'll disappear, remember no magic can exist in your world!"

                "Unhand me you lowly mortals!"  Evil Bakura cried and tried to get up.  I got up myself and kicked him in the side.  "You'll pay for that wench!"  He grunted.  And grabbed hold of my legs, causing me to trip and fall on my face.  I began crawling and kicking out at him.  Bakura meanwhile, was still trying to push him through the door.  When the evil spirit was only a foot away from the door, it began drawing him in like a black hole.  "Noooooooooooooo heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  He screamed as he tried to crawl away from it, to no avail.  Bakura let go of his evil spirit and backed away, as he too, felt the pull from the door.

                "What's happening Bakura?!"  I called out.

                "The door's been open too long!"  he cried.  "It's pulling everything in until it closes!

                During our shouting, I was shocked to notice that the evil spirit had begun clawing his way away from the door.  "I'm going to make you mortal scum suffer for what you've done to me.  Oh yes, you'll be begging for death by the end!"

                "I'm going to jump at him and hurl us both into your world!"  Bakura told me and braced himself.

                "No Bakura don't it's too dangerous what if you get stuck there!"  I shouted.

                "Don't worry about me, just hold the door open, and whatever you do, don't come in through the door, your key will go back inside your body and we'll both be stuck there!"

                The evil spirit rose to his feet and chuckled evilly.

                "I'll enslave your soul for the rest of eternity!"  He sneered, his eyes glowing in the darkness.  His white hair flowing backwards as he walked forward resisting the force that threatened to pull him into my world.

                Bakura chose that moment to hurl himself at the evil spirit, sending them both sprawling backwards.  Right through the door.

                "Bakura!"  I yelled and ran to the door.  I held it with trembling fingers as it tried to close behind them.  Then, I looked over and saw that the evil spirit was writhing in agony.  His very body seemed to be smoking and evaporating into the air.  

                His screams were horrible and I had to cover my ears.  Crap!  What if my mom or sister hears that and comes into my room!?  I thought.  Then I looked over at the real Bakura and gasped.  His hair had turned black, and he looked like a real human!  In the flesh, it reminded me of the time Inu-Yasha turned from half demon half human to full human.(Disclaimer do not own Inu-Yasha)  What would happen if my mom came in the room and saw all of this?  

                "I'll haunt both of you…"  The evil spirit hissed as it swirled into the last of a puff of smoke.  Bakura was lying on my bed, unconscious.  I guess the adrenaline really got to him.  Up to now, I hadn't noticed how sweaty my palms had gotten.  

                I held the Millenium Key in my left hand, just inside the door.  I grabbed Bakura by the foot and dragged him back through the door.  I took one last look at my home, before closing the door. 

                I grasped my Millennium Key and concentrated on the back seat section of my limo.  The door appeared before me and I opened it, dragging Bakura's unconscious body with me.  I gently laid him down inside the limo and draped the picnic blanket over him.  "Why did you have to ruin my perfectly good picnic?"  I whined softly.  Then I lost my anger and brushed a strand of white hair out of his face.  "Sleep well Bakura."  I whispered and gently closed the door of the limo.  I then looked at Joey's sleeping form on the forest floor.  I rebuilt the fire till it was like before and I carefully lifted Joey's head and placed it on my lap.  I sighed with relief that everything was ok now and began stroking Joey's head and running my fingers through his hair.  

Then, I frowned and closed my eyes.  Everything wasn't fine.  I was still thinking about Mako.  Even when facing the evil Bakura he was on my mind.  I wished I were on the Hammerhead sleeping peacefully to the soothing rhythm of the waves.  Not in the cold rough woods.  I missed Mako.  He is kind, loves the ocean like me, passionate, and we have the potential to create a great life together.  But that was the conflict inside of me.  I looked down at Joey and couldn't help but love him too.  He's sweet, funny, fun to be around and affectionate.  And I couldn't help but thinking that I would be so happy with Joey too.

I shut my eyes and tried to clear my mind, but to no avail.  It was a decision that would not be easy to make.  I would think about it later, and hopefully make the right choice, Joey began to groan and move.  I patted his head gently as he sat up.

"Wha what happened?"  Joey asked rubbing his head.

"Uh, you ate too much food and fell asleep."  I told him.

Joey laughed.  "Fa some reason that happens ta me a lot."  He answered.  "But, I coulda sworn I just had one of those Bakura goes crazy and attacks us dreams!"

"Oh you and your Bakura goes crazy and attacks us dreams."  I snickered.  "Bakura's so nice, he wouldn't hurt anyone, now how about some cake?"  I said changing the subject and glancing back at the limo.

                "Dude cake!  I'm all for that!"  Joey cried, snapping up and grabbing the picnic basket.  "Mmmm strawberry!"  He cried with his mouth full, spewing crumbs everywhere.  I laughed.  Gotta love Joey.

                "It's getting pretty late, wanna get going?"  I asked him. 

Joey looked up at me with frosting all over his face.  He shrugged and handed me the picnic basket.  "Sure, this forest is creepin me out anyway."  Joey replied.  

As we headed back inside the limo I looked inside the picnic basket.  "Sheesh Joey, you didn't leave me that much did yah?"  I said in a mock stern tone.

Joey embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head and blushed.  "What can I say, you're an awesome cook."  He answered.  As we got inside, I hoped that Joey wouldn't notice the unconscious Bakura in the back.  As it turned out, Joey sat right behind me in the second row of seats and fell totally asleep.  I was starting to wonder if he was narcoleptic.  _Just keep driving.  I thought to myself._

Later, I pulled up to Joey's place and parked.  "Joey, your home wakeup."  I whispered, gently shaking him.  He just snored and turned his head away.  I sighed and wished I had brought the feather pen with me.  "Come on Joey, you don't want to sleep in the limo do you?"  I said, climbing over and sitting beside him.  Joey turned his head again and leaned it against my shoulder.  I would have been content to just sit there and keep him comfortable, but I had to get Bakura to his place yet.  I smiled and thought of instead of it being Joey leaning against me, but it being me leaning against Mako, with his arm around me…  Then I shook my head and began shaking Joey a little harder.  _Why can't I stop thinking about them both, what is wrong with me!  I thought to myself.  "What a night."  I muttered.  "Joey!"  I cried, but he just ignored me and snored even louder.  Then I thought for a minute.  "Joey, you better get up right now or I'll eat the whole pizza without you!"  I yelled, thinking that would surely get him up._

Sure enough…"Whoa!  Did somebody say pizza?  I'm there!"  He jerked upright and looked around the limo.  "Come on, lemme have some pizza, where is it where is it?"

I smirked.  "There's no pizza Joey, I was just trying to get you up."

Joey pouted and folded his arms across his chest.  "Man, I wanted pizza…" he whined.  

I smiled sweetly and said, "Goodnight Joey."

Joey smiled and hugged me.  "Night Jade. See yah lata."  He went inside and I drove away.  

After a little while, I could hear Bakura stirring in the back seat.  "Oh…what happened?"  I heard him ask.  "And where am I?" 

I pulled the limo over and sat next to him in the very back seat.  As soon as I sat down I looked Bakura straight in the eyes and let the stress from the whole evening release.  "DO YOU REALIZE YOU RUINED AN EVENING I WORKED SO HARD TO PLAN TO KEEP MY MIND OFF MAKO AND SPEND SOME TIME WITH JOEY!!!?"  I growled at him.

Bakura backed away to the far end of the limo.  "Er…Terribly sorry, did I?  I can't remember a thing, what happened?"

I sighed and felt sorry for yelling at him.  "Actually, it wasn't you; it was the evil spirit of your Millennium key.  Don't worry now though.  I think he's gone for good this time."  I told him and explained what had happened through the course of the night.  "Sorry for yelling at you, I have a lot of stress to vent and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."  I apologized.  "It wasn't even your fault at all."

"It's alright mate.  I understand.  Now what's all this about Mako and Joey you mentioned earlier?"

I sighed and held my head in my hands.  I told him all about our fishing trip.  How I felt torn between Mako and Joey.  They were both so wonderful.  No matter how much I tried to not think about it, the choice I eventually had to make kept looming in my face.  "What do you think I should do Bakura?"

"Well, why don't you make a list of good things about each person and see which one appeals more to you."  He suggested as I began driving him back to his place.  "It's a tough decision, you should think long and hard about it before you decide for sure."

"Yeah, I know."  I answered and sighed.  "I hope when I choose one, I can still remain good friends with the other one."

"I don't really know about Mako, but I'm sure Joey would still want to be friends."  Bakura added.

                I pulled into the driveway and let him out.  "Goodnight Bakura."  I called out to him.

                "Goodnight Jade, er sorry the evil spirit wrecked your evening."  He answered.

                "Don't worry about it Bakura, just glad he won't be coming back to bother you ever again."  I said.  I drove back to the Moto apartment, put away the picnic things and slowly crept into my room.  My backpack was lying on the floor and I opened it.  I took out the tiara that Mako had given me and placed it on my head.  I smiled and admired it in a little mirror on the wall.  "That _was_ really sweet of him…"  I thought to myself.  

                The rest of the week went by pretty quickly, until Yugi came home one day.

                "Hey Jade, there's a school dance this Friday.  Want to come?"

                "Sure Yugi, the rest of the guys are going right?"

                "Yup."  Yugi answered.  "It's going to be a wicked cool night."  Yugi sighed.

                "Why, planning on asking Tèa to slow dance with you?"  I teased.  Yugi blushed and nodded.

                "It would be nice to spend a fun evening where nothing goes wrong."  I said to myself.

I parked the limo outside Domino high school that Friday night and walked inside.  "Hey Jade, you look awesome!  The new cloths look great!  Tèa said.  I had gone to the mall earlier and bought some new cloths, just for the dance.  I now wore a dark blue tube top that had a red dragon on it, with tan Capri pants and tall thick black sandals with a star shaped hole through them. Tèa had on her pink jacket with yellow tube top and pink shorts with black knee socks on and pink matching sandals.

                "You look awesome too Tèa, lets get out there and dance!"  I exclaimed.  We entered the gym and saw Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sitting at a table off to the side.

                "Hey you guys!"  Tèa said waving.

                "Hi Tèa, you look really pretty tonight."  Yugi complimented her.

                "And you of course look great as usual."  Joey smiled and said to me.  

                "Awe, thanks you guys."  We both said and smiled.

                Tristan, I could see, was sulking.  "What's the matter Tristan?  No date?"  I asked him.

                Tristan folded his arms across his chest.  "Serenity's operation is tomorrow, why couldn't they have pushed the dance further back, then I would have asked her to go with me.  She's such a babe."

                Joey got Tristan into a headlock.  "I'll send you ta the hospital ta see her!"  Joey sneered.  

"Come on Tèa, let's… go dance."  I whispered to her.

"Good idea."  She agreed and we both walked out to the dance floor.  We both began to dance, with Tèa showing me some cool new moves. 

"That's it Jade you've got it!"  Tèa laughed.  I did too, this was fun!

To everyone's surprise, Mai was there too.  She danced over to us and smiled.  "Nice moves you two, but let me show you some of mine!"

"Hey Mai!  How's it goin?  You look gorgeous tonight!"  Joey cried out and waved.  Mai smirked and winked at him.  I clenched my fist in anger.  I only looked great, while Mai looked gorgeous?  What was that all about?  I suddenly remembered the dream Joey had on Mako's boat.  I quickly lost my anger when we began dancing together, I didn't want it to ruin my evening.

"Wow Mai, you are a really good dancer!"  Tèa exclaimed.

"Yeah, where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"I get around."  She answered.  All the other kids began cheering us three on as we danced with excitement.

Just then, a techno song came on and Joey and Tristan jumped out of there seats.  "Alright Joey, lets show these girls how dancing's really done!"  Tristan exclaimed.

"It's break dancin time pal!" Joey cried.  The two began break dancing right in the middle of the floor.  Twirling around on the ground and trying to do handstands, it was actually going well, until they crashed into each other and fell over.

"Wow, I so saw that one coming."  Tèa commented.

"Yeah, I wondered how long it would take those two to crash into each other."  I agreed.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them.  Those two are so hard headed; it must not have hurt them at all."  Mai assured us.

Joey and Tristan didn't seem to think so.  They were whining and rubbing their heads.  

"Watch where yah goin next time doofus!"  Joey exclaimed.

"Me!  You watch where you're going lamebrain!"  Tristan countered.  

"Sheesh, you losers don't know how its done, let Johnny Steps show you how!"  A tall black guy with dreadlocks said, walking over to us.

"We're doing fine on our own Johnny so back off."  Tèa countered.  

"You know that guy?"  I asked her as Johnny began dancing.

Tèa nodded.  "Yugi and I were at the arcade when he challenged me to a dancing video game.  I totally beat him even though he cheated but he insisted on having a rematch.  So Yugi challenged him to a duel and was winning when Johnny decided to run off so as not to lose.  I told him that as long as he never gave up, it didn't matter if he lost.  Then Johnny ran off anyway."

"Hah, sounds like _he's_ the loser."  Mai commented.  

"I'll show you _how_ it's done Johnny, one last time!"  Tèa shouted and started dancing right beside him.  We cheered her on and Johnny ended up sulking muttering something about being beaten again. 

Just then, a slow song came on, and Yugi shyly walked up to Tèa.  "Want to dance Tèa?"

He asked her.

                "Sure Yugi, I'd love to."  Tèa answered.

                I started walking toward Joey, to ask him if he wanted to dance with me, but Mai beat me to it and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "You wouldn't mind if I danced with Joey this time would you?"  She smirked at me.  

                I glared at her and went into the hall to get a bottled water.  What was I supposed to say?  No, get away from my man, you can't dance with him?  Joey is his own master; he doesn't need me to tell him what to do.  I'm sure nothing's going to happen; maybe she just wanted one last dance with him.  I quickly bought the water bottle.

                I was assuring myself that nothing was going to happen when I went back into the gym.  When I looked over at Joey and Mai I dropped my water bottle on the floor in horror.  She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his arms wrapped around her waist and they were kissing passionately.  I couldn't believe my eyes.  I rubbed them and stared again.  Joey wasn't exactly breaking away and telling her not to.  So those dreams he had were based on feelings he had for Mai!  Tears rolled down my cheeks and I sank to my knees.  How could he do that to me, after all we'd been through, after how much we were supposed to care about each other?  "Joey how could you do this?!"  I yelled and got up.  I had to get out of there.  Had to drown out the pain, had to get away.  I ran out of the gym and into the pouring rain.  A storm must have started while we were inside dancing.  Great, just great that's all I needed.

                The cold wind whipped through my hair as I blindly ran away.  Tears stung my face as the rain fell like needles upon my skin.  I didn't care about the physical pain, anything to lesson the emotional pain.  The stab in the chest that I felt Joey had given me.  Then I started thinking.  Did he plan for Mai to be there?  He did seem awfully excited when she showed up.

                I found myself at the docks, amidst the tied down ships.  I sat at the edge of it and dangled my legs over the side, almost touching the water.  I didn't want to think about anything.  The rain fell harder and I was starting to go numb from head to toe.  I shivered, wanting so much to be warmed and comforted.  Then, I couldn't take it anymore.  I sat there and cried as hard as I could.  Letting out all my frustration.

                I heard footsteps behind me but didn't even turn around to see what it was.  It was only when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder did I turn around.  "Jade?!  What are you doing out in this storm?"  It was Mako, dressed in a yellow raincoat and black rain boots.  He must have had to dock his boat because of the storm.  I couldn't even answer him; I was so upset that I was hyperventilating.  "What ails you my friend?  Did someone hurt you?  I'll harpoon the wretched landlubber who dares to lay a hand on you!"  Mako cried angrily.  

"No one hurt my body, its just…"  I trailed off and began sobbing uncontrollably again.  I felt so sick to my stomach, blubbering right in front of Mako.  But he didn't seem to mind, or find it annoying or weak.  Mako helped me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me.  I can't tell you how much his embrace comforted me and made me feel better, even a little bit.  "Come on, let's get you dried off."  He whispered to me.  I didn't want to let go of him, didn't want the comfort that his embrace gave me to go away.  Mako seemed to understand what I wanted even though I hadn't said a word to him.  He lifted me up as if I weighed nothing and walked aboard "The Hammerhead."  I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his chest.  Mako carefully walked down the steps and placed me in his huge hammock and wrapped a towel around me.

                "It's not a fit night out for any creature, not even those from the mighty oceans are at ease tonight."  Mako commented.  He went over to the stove and put on a pot of tea.  He hung up his yellow raincoat and took off his boots.  I wiped my eyes and calmed down a bit, now that I was out of the pouring rain.  I looked over at Mako and laughed as he shook himself off like a dog and wrung out his hair.  Mako walked over to me and smiled.  "Nice to see your shining smile, like the eye of the storm."  He told me, sitting down beside me on the hammock.  "Now will you confide in me and tell me what is wrong?"  

                I took a deep breath and spilled my guts out to him.  Told him about Joey's dream about Mai, explained what happened at the dance and how I had run out of it crying.  I told him how I felt betrayed and hurt.  "I thought he cared about me, and then he just goes off with Mai pretty randomly.  What's up with that?  I mean, I know _she_ had feelings for him, but I thought he wanted to be with me…"  I said, tears forming into my eyes again.  The pain was still there, Mai's smirking face was still fresh in my memory.  My heart felt like an empty black hole waiting to consume me.  Mako calmly rubbed my back and I found myself burying my head into his chest as he gently took me in his arms.  We just sat there, him gently rocking me and murmuring sweet words of comfort.

                The tea was ready and when I drank it, I felt a lot better.  "You never had your slow dance this evening."  Mako commented.  

                "How do you suggest I remedy that?"  I asked him softly and smiled.  

                Mako put his c.d. player on and he pressed the skip button till he came to song six.  He still had his "Spirit, Stallion of the Cimmeron." Cd in and the song started playing.

                Mako walked up to me and gently took my hand in his.  "Will you honor the King of the sea with a dance my dolphin queen?"  He asked me.               

                "Of course I will Mako."  I answered him.   The lyrics to the song he chose were so much like the situation at hand.  "Just hold on one sec."  I told him.  I quickly got a random stool, stood on it and wrapped my arms around his neck.  He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.  I felt so comfortable, sheltered in his arms.  Then the singing itself began.

"I can't believe this moments come,

It's so incredible that were alone,

There's so much to be said and done,

It's impossible not to be overcome,

Will you forgive me if I, feel this way

Cause we just met, tell me that's ok

Take this feeling, make it grow

Never let it, never let it go." 

                As we drew closer and closer together, I could feel our two hearts beating together.  To the same rhythm as if it was meant to be.  And the more I let my mind wander, the more I thought about how Mako had always been nice to me.  Had cared about me from the moment we met.  No matter how much I told him that I was with Joey, he never gave up.  He always offered me a place on the Hammerhead, and wanted my company.  As the song ended, we gazed into each other's eyes and I felt something stir in my heart.

                "Mako, before, I promised you that I would think about coming with you to sail on the ocean."  I started to say.

                "Yes?"  Mako asked, hope filled his eyes and I could tell that he was tensing up.

                "Well, I've made my decision."  I whispered and smiled.

                Mako smiled too, put his large calloused hand gently on the side of my face, and drew me in for a long passionate kiss.

Author's note:      Ok now before you tie me or Joey to a stake, light the wood and start roasting marshmallows at the flames, **wait for the next chapter.**  I'm not giving anything away, but rest assured, it's going to be a great finish!  The next chapter will be the last one but don't worry; I have a sequel in mind already.  Oh yeah, disclaimer, do not own the song.


	11. Heartbreaking Decision

As Mako and I broke away from the most passionate kiss of our lives, the music still played on in the background.

                "Now would you mind if I bared my soul?

                (Bared my soul to you)

                If I came right out and said, you're beautiful?

                Cause there's something here that I can't explain

                I feel like divin in the driven rain

                I feel my senses runnin wild

                I can't resist your sweet sweet smile

                Take this feeling make it grow, never let it, never let it go."

"The waves of loneliness will never ebb at my heart again."  Mako whispered to me.  The moment just felt so right, and I was happy.  I never wanted him to let me go.  I knew that we would be happy together.  

We danced for what seemed like forever, it felt comforting to be held while hearing the storm rage outside, and knowing we were sheltered from it.    

                I felt safe and warm, nestled against Mako as we settled ourselves in his hammock.  Mako kissed my cheek as he draped a warm blanket around both of us.  As the lantern was turned off, Mako put his arm around me, and I laid my head against his chest.  He began talking about all the places we would visit together.  About how we could make underwater films with his camera and be able to swim with the many exotic creatures of the deep.  I listened with a smile, knowing that I would be living a life I had always dreamed of back in my world.  Being on the ocean, swimming with dolphins, and sharing it all with a man who appreciates the sea like I do.

                "Feeling better my angel of the sea?"  Mako asked me.  I sighed, I loved a poetic guy.

                "Yeah Mako, I am."  I answered him.  "Thanks for being there for me."

                Mako took my hand in his.  "Always."  He whispered in my ear.  "No matter what."  I appreciated the unconditional love Mako gave me.  "You'll always be the most important person in my life to me." Mako promised.  I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

At the same time, I couldn't keep the sinking feeling out of the pit of my stomach.  Joey's face kept popping into my mind.  I remembered the first night I had arrived in the world of Yu gi oh.  How I had tortured Joey to no end.  How I had made friends with Yugi, Tèa, Tristan and Bakura.  I remembered when Shadi had entered my mind and how Joey came to my defense, also on the boat with Bandit Keith.  I smiled when I thought of how much fun Joey and I always had together.  How he always had that deathgrip teddy bear hug on me if we were sharing a bed.  When we were on the boat, Joey did his best to outdo Mako, all for me.  And on our picnic date, Joey confessed a problem to me and I was there for him.  So what was the deal with Mai?  I was so confused.  He never said anything to me about her, except for the dreams I overhead.  

I closed my eyes and told myself not to worry about it.  After all, I had chosen to go with Mako.  Tomorrow afternoon, Mako said we would sail away to different fishing grounds and not come back to Domino town for at least a month.  I felt sad about that.  I wouldn't see Tèa, Tristan, Yugi, or Joey for a month.  And I knew I would miss them all.  Even after Joey's little ditch me and go with Mai thing, I still wanted to be friends with him.  I heard Mako's deep breathing and knew he was asleep.  Long after he was asleep, I stayed up thinking about Joey_.  Isn't life so great?_  I thought to myself.  _When I'm with Joey I can't stop thinking about Mako.  And when I'm with Mako, I can't stop thinking about Joey!  _I finally drifted off to sleep.

I awoke early the next morning, even before Mako.  I crawled out of the hammock and stretched out.  I decided to go and get my stuff so that I would be all packed to leave.  And it would give me some time to say goodbye…  I wrote Mako a note, telling him that I had left to gather my things and to say goodbye.  Then, I took one last look at his peaceful sleeping form before getting off of the boat.  The day was clear and the sun shone brightly.  No dark clouds remained from the storm but the ground was still soaking wet.  I walked briskly to where I had parked the limo and drove it back to the Moto apartment.  

                I quietly crept in so as not to disturb Yugi or Gramps.  I entered my room and closed the door quietly behind me.  That's when I turned around and was shocked to find Yami standing beside the chest of drawers!  "You're finally back."  He commented.  "We were worried about you."

                "I'm sorry, I…I was upset last night."  I said, beginning to pack.  I didn't look at him.  

                "Going somewhere?"  He asked me.  

                "I've decided to go with Mako, sailing the ocean.  Since…Joey made it clear he doesn't care about me in that way…anymore."  I answered, feeling myself tense up and tears well in my eyes.  I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

                "Are you so certain that Joey doesn't feel that way?"  Yami asked.

                I nodded.  "Ask Yugi, he was there at the dance.  Joey cheated on me with Mai and now I guess they are together.  There's no place for me here, so I'll go with Mako after I say goodbye to everyone.

                Yami approached me and shook his head.  "I think you need to see what really happened Jade, so open your mind!"  He touched my forehead and immediately the Millennium puzzle and key began glowing.  On both our foreheads, the Millennium eye became visible.  Images suddenly flooded into my mind.  Yami and I were back at the dance that had happened the last night.  "Now watch carefully."  Yami told me.

  I saw Yugi dancing with Tèa and looking over at Mai and Joey.  "Yugi, what's going on, I thought Jade was Joey's girlfriend, why isn't she dancing with him?"  Tèa whispered to Yugi.

"I don't know Tèa."  Yugi answered her. 

 Then, I heard Mai talking to Joey.  "Isn't it great Joey, just you and me?  

I saw Joey shrug and answer "I guess so Mai."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked.  "You guess so?  Let me convince you."   Mai then pulled him closer to her and drew him in for a long passionate kiss.

"Joey how could you do this?!"  I saw myself yell.  But my cry was drowned out by the loud music and people talking.  I saw myself run out of the gym in tears but I kept watching Joey and Mai.  Joey slowly broke away from the kiss and pulled Mai aside.

"Joey what are you…?"  She began to say when Joey put his finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry Mai, but I can't do dis."  Joey told her.

I saw Mai's eyes begin watering.  "Can't…"

Joey shook his head.  "I'm sorry Mai, but I'm with Jade now.  She's done so much fa me and I just can't hurt her like that."

"But…Joey I…"  Mai started before Joey silenced her again.

"There mighta been a time when I woulda said yes to yah Mai, but Jade made me a promise.  I neva told her, but tonight, I was plannin on making her a promise too."  Then he turned his back on Mai, who let a single tear roll down her cheek.  "So long Mai."  Joey said simply and waded through the crowd of dancers.  He called out to Yugi and Tèa.  "You guys seen Jade?"

My jaw dropped.  "So Joey didn't cheat on me with Mai after all!  He told her no and said he was with me!"  I gasped.

Yami nodded and we listened more.

Yugi and Tèa rushed past people to Joey.  

"Joey what did you do?!"  Tèa yelled.  "I saw her rush out of here crying!"

"What!?"  Joey cried out in alarm.  "She musta seen me and Mai…"

"Let's find Tristan and go look for her!"  Yugi suggested.

Me, the real me, sank to my knees.  "I… I can't believe this.  I made Joey a promise and broke it on him.  He was loyal to me while I ran off with Mako and said I would go with him.  Tears rolled down my cheeks and I didn't even bother to wipe them away.  "This changes everything."  I said.  

Yami took my hand in his.  "It's never too late to change your mind."  He told me as we watched Yugi and the gang rush out of the dance.  We found ourselves back in the present time now.  Yami walked over to the window and stared out of it.  "Joey was there for you last night, be there for him in his time of need now."  Yami told me before fading away and becoming Yugi again.  

"Jade!"  Yugi exclaimed.  "Where were you?  We looked for you almost all night, why didn't you call?"

I knelt down and hugged Yugi close.  "I'm sorry Yugi, I'm sorry I ruined the evening by running off and then worrying everyone.  Your right, I should have called, I'm sorry."  I mumbled to him.  

Yugi hugged me back and patted my back.  "It's alright Jade, as long as your ok now everything's fine."

I looked out the window and saw that Joey was rushing over here!  Yugi and I walked over to the door and opened it.  "Yug you gotta help me!  Serenity's operation is in an hour but she won't go through with it without me.  I just got off the phone with her.  I don't got a ride to her hospital!"

"Did you try Tristan?"  Yugi exclaimed.

"I couldn't reach him!"  Joey yelled.

 "No worries Joey, I'll make sure you get there on time."  I told him, determined to make it up to him.  

Joey looked at me, noticing that I was there for the first time.  "Jade!  Are ya alright?!"  Joey cried, throwing his arms around me.  He caressed my hair and I hugged him back tightly.  "I thought yah were gone, what happened?"  He whispered to me.

"Less talk, more getting into the limo and driving you to the hospital!"  I cried.  Joey nodded.

"Good luck you guys, but Grandpa's going to be mad the chores aren't going to be done."  Yugi pointed out.

I thought for a minute and then grinned evilly.  "I'll make a quick call and then we'll leave."  I told Joey.  I picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited impatiently.  Finally, he answered.  "Weevil!  I'm calling in a favor and you better get here as fast as you can!"  I yelled.  About two minutes later, Weevil was here and wearing the pink apron I picked out for him.  "You do all the chores Mr. Moto and Yugi tell you to do and do a VERY GREAT JOB at them, or I'll tell the world how I defeated you in a humiliating duel!"  I yelled at the little creep.

"Yes ma'am."  Weevil muttered sadly.  "But do I have to wear this pink apron, its degrading for a champion like me!"

Joey snickered.  "Maybe I'll compete in da next tournament just to claim ya duel monsters title cause your just a champion of da pink apron now!"  

"You'll wear whatever I tell you to wear and be thankful it's not a pink bunny outfit!"  I yelled at him.  "We'll be back when we get back Yugi."  I said and smiled.

"Take care!"  Yugi called out as Joey and I rushed out to the limo.  

I started the limo and I began driving under Joey's direction.  After a little while of uncomfortable silence, Joey spoke up.  "So…I uh… suppose yah saw me and Mai last night…"  Joey began saying cautiously.

"I did Joey."  I answered him back, keeping my voice emotionless.  

"Well yah see Mai kinda pulled me inta the kiss but I broke away and told her that I was with you and then I couldn't find yah and well…"  Joey blurted out.

"Go on."  I said.

I looked in the mirror and saw that Joey looked really sad and he had his arms folded across his chest.  "You probably don't believe what I'm tellin yah.  I shoulda neva have let her do dat.  Now things are all messed up.  I can't do anything right!  I let yah down Jade and I wouldn't be surprised if yah did end up choosin Mako over a nimrod like me!"

"Joey, don't make me pull the limo over right now!"  I yelled at him.

"What gives?"  He asked me confused.

I briefly glanced back at him.  "First of all, your not a nimrod, second of all, you can do things right Joey!  You did the right thing by telling me the truth, and you're doing the right thing by seeing your sister.  It took guts to do that Joey, I'm proud of you."  

"Really Jade, yah mean it?"  Joey asked me.

I nodded.  "Joey, you've got a heart of gold."  I told him.

I saw Joey smiling.  "Thanks Jade that means a lot ta me, and before yah left last night, I wanted ta tell ya somethin."  Joey started.  "Rememba that promise yah made me back when we were on the boat?"

                "I remember Joey."  I answered him.  I felt so bad and sick to my stomach that I had run off and gone with Mako, while Joey had remained loyal to me.  

                "Well, I gotta promise of my own ta make."  Joey continued.  "I promise yah, that I'll always be there for yah, no matter what direction life takes us."

                "Wow Joey that was really sweet, did you think that up all by yourself?"  I asked him.

                "Nah, read it off of a greetin card!"  Joey chuckled.  

                I laughed too; Joey could always cheer me up.

                Then, I slammed on the brakes hard!  "What, a traffic jam?!"  I exclaimed as I looked on ahead at the mile long, far as the eye can see line of cars.  

                "Oh no!  I gotta get ta that hospital and fast!"  Joey cried.  Whatta we gonna do!"

                I looked at Joey's panic ridden face and knew what I had to do.  I pulled the limo over and parked it.  To my dismay, the only place I could park it was by a fire hydrant and it would probably get towed and I would be left with the bill, but I had a plan.  And I would do it for Joey.  

                "Whattaya gonna do?"  Joey asked me.

                I took the Millennium Key in my hand and clutched it tightly.  "I'll get you there Joey, using my Millennium Key."

                "Millennium key?"  Joey asked me. As we got out of the limo and ran into an alleyway. 

                "I'll explain later."  I told him and imagined the door that would take us to Serenity's hospital.  

                "Whoa, pretty creepy!"  Joey said as the door appeared and teeth formed on my key to match the door.  

                "Come on, this will take us to Serenity's hospital."  I told him.  I took Joey's hand in my own and opened the door.

                "I trust yah Jade."  He said giving my hand a squeeze and smiling.  "If yah say its ok then it's ok with me."  We came through the door and instantly found ourselves inside the hospital entrance.  Fortunately no one seemed to notice that we didn't appear outside before just coming in through the door.  "Wow, we're really here!"  Joey cried.

                I covered his mouth and looked around and smiled sweetly at the people who stared at us.  "Joey, lets go find your sister."  I said as we began hurrying down the hall.  I saw that Joey looked more worried with every step we took.  "Don't worry Joey, I'm sure your sister's operation is going to go just great."  I told him.

                Joey shook his head.  "It's not that, it's just, I haven't seen my Ma for a long while and we don't exactly see eye ta eye."  He told me.  

                We turned the corner and I felt Joey squeeze my hand tighter than he was.  In front of us, stood a woman with short brown hair and a doctor.  They were standing in front of a room with the door closed.  

                "What's goin on here?  Where's Serenity?!"  Joey exclaimed.    

                "She's locked herself inside her room Joseph, she says she won't go through with the operation without you."  The woman said.  I assumed she was his mother.

                Joey let go of my hand and went to the door.  I felt his mother's gaze on me.

                "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Wheeler, I'm Jade, Joey's friend."  I told her and bowed politely.

                "Charmed."  She answered; I could tell she thought something more was going on, because we had been holding hands.  All I could do was smile politely. 

                "Serenity, it's me Joey.  Listen, I know your upset but yah gotta open this door so we can talk."  Joey started to say.

                "No, I'm not opening the door!"  I heard Serenity say from inside.  "You said you'd be here Joey, I need you to help me through this!"  I heard her sob.

                "I'm sorry, I know I let ya down sis, but I tried ta be there.  We got caught in traffic and I'm here for yah now sis.  You'll always be the most important person in my life ta me."

                I gasped and thought about how Mako had said the exact same thing to me.  How he had told me how much he loved me.  What am I doing?  To Joey, to Mako, to myself?  I asked myself.  I backed away as Joey continued talking to Serenity through the door.  I smiled as I heard him say, "Now get out here and give your brotha a hug huh!"

                "Joey!"  Serenity cried, opened the door, and embraced him.  _Awwe, I thought to myself._

                I knew that everything was going to be just fine so I calmly walked out of site.  I had some serious thinking of my own to do.  I loved Mako with all my heart, but I loved Joey too.  I realized that I was back to where I started from.  I walked into the ladies room and put my Millennium key into the door.  "Maybe Bakura can help me…"  I said to myself concentrated on being somewhere that Bakura was.  The door opened at a nearby park where Bakura was sitting on a bench and reading a book about Shakespeare.  It was probably for a class assignment, I didn't want to interrupt him, but I desperately needed to talk to someone, to get this problem off my chest.  I waited until no one was looking, and then stepped through the door.  "Hey Bakura, can I talk to you about something?"  I said, sitting down beside him.  

Bakura closed his book in surprise.  "Jade!  You surprised me mate, didn't see you coming at all."

I patted my Millennium key.  "I see."  He answered.  "Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about something?"  I nodded and told him all about the dance, how Joey hadn't cheated on me even though I thought he had, how I had run to Mako and shared a kiss with him and told him I would go sailing with him.  I told him how Yami showed me what really happened and how I let Joey see how the Millennium key work and how Joey had told me what happened and the promise he made me.

                By the end of it, I was crying and Bakura was patting my back and trying to comfort me.  "I just don't know what to do Bakura!  I love them both so much and I was going to choose to stay with Joey, because of the promise I made him, but then I told Mako that I would go with him when I thought Joey had cheated on me."

                "That really is a tight spot you're in."  Bakura said.  "All I can tell you is follow what your heart tells you."  

                "Thanks for listening Bakura.  I'll try to make the right choice, its going to be really tough though."  I sighed.  

Bakura smiled.  "No problem Jade, I'm there whenever you need me."  I said goodbye to him and was just about to leave when Bakura said "Hold on!"  I turned to him with a puzzled expression on my face.  "That dream you said Joey had on the boat, well, he told me about it and it wasn't about Mai at all you know.  He told me it was about you."

"About me?  I said disbelievingly.  

Bakura nodded.  He told me that he dreamt that you and him were on a date and you were wearing that kimono he said you liked at the mall.  Joey told me he called you wonderful and gorgeous.  He then said Mai came in and started teasing him.  He said, "Yeah, I really mean it, yah think I'm jokin Mai?"  Then he told me she made a joke about the two of you sharing the same room onboard the boat, I wouldn't care to repeat the joke, but then Joey said in the dream he replied, "Come on Mai, that's naughty!"

"Wow, so he didn't really dream about her like that at all, and it was about me…"  I said to myself.  "Thanks for telling me Bakura."

I used the Millennium key to transport myself back to where I had parked the limo.  I walked through the door and was in time to see it get towed away!  "What!"  I cried.  Not only was the limo being towed away, it was badly damaged in the back too!" Man, my limo's totaled!"  I cried, now I would be left with a fine for parking near a fire hydrant, a fine for having it towed, and would have to pay for the damages to it!"  

"Wow, the owner of that limo was pretty stupid to park it right next to a fire hydrant."  I heard someone behind me say.  "Especially today when a cat got stuck on a ledge and a fire hydrant had to park near there and smashed into it by accident."

What was up with my luck today?  I only knew of one thing to do.  I took out my Blue Eyes White Dragon and my Millenium key.  "Guess Kaiba will get my blue eyes after all."  I murmured as I went through the door.  I stepped out right in front of Kaiba's mansion and pressed the intercom button outside the iron fence.  "State your business."  I heard Kaiba's cold voice over the com.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon."  I said, just as coldy.

The gates opened immediately and I stepped inside the mansion.  Kaiba met me inside.

"You've finally decided to give me the Blue Eyes then."  Kaiba smirked.

"By the way, I like your trench coat."  I told him.

Kaiba frowned and looked down at his trench coat.  "What does that have to do with anything?"  he asked.

I shrugged.  "Just thought I'd say something nice, I believe the correct response would be "thanks"

"Cut the formalities, I know you came here to give me the blue eyes, but at what price?  What do you want?"

"I was forced to park my limo near a fire hydrant where it was totaled by a fire truck, towed and now I'm left with the bills.  Get my limo fixed and make all those bills go away, and you can have the blue eyes." I told him.

Kaiba began laughing coldy.  "Is that all you ask?  Fine, that's nothing to me.  Give me the card and I'll keep my word."

I looked at my blue eyes, thought about how pretty and shiny it was.  How it had saved my but in my duel with Weevil.  I knew what Kaiba would do to it too.  He would tear it up.  Making it useless, so no one would ever use it against him.

"There's something I want to know before you destroy my blue eyes forever."  I told him.

"What?"  Kaiba asked.

"Why do you always look at people like they're your adversaries, or people who are just in your way?  There are people out there who want to be your friends Kaiba.  Why do you push them away all the time?  Yugi and Joey and all them want to be your friends Kaiba.  I do too, why won't you ever let us?"

"I don't need friends, especially not you."  He took the blue eyes from me and tore it in half.  Then he tore it in half again, then took out a lighter and burned the rest.

"Wow Kaiba, didn't know you were that sadistic."  I commented as I watched the blue eyes go up in tiny flames.  

"Now it will never be used against me."  Kaiba told me. 

"I know, I know."  I sighed and began walking out.  "Have the limo parked near the Game shop."  I told him and I wondered if Kaiba would ever change.  Then I turned around and smiled at him.  "Burning my blue eyes make you happy Kaiba?" I asked.

"What if it did?"  He asked me.

I walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.  "Then I made you happy, which is what friends do, you made me happy by helping me with my bill problem that makes us friends."  I saw Kaiba put his hand over the spot on his face where I had kissed him.  He looked shocked beyond words and said nothing as I smiled at him and walked out.

"Maybe there's hope for him yet."  I said to myself as I used my Millennium key to transport myself back to the hospital.  I found Joey nervously sitting in the waiting room while his mother was in surgery with the doctor and Serenity.  

"You ok Joey?"  I asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm just so nervous Jade, what if the operation don't work?"  What if its too late?" 

I put my hand to the side of his face and made him look me in the eyes.  "It's going to be alright Joey.  You did it, you got the money for Serenity, you made it here for her, you're the best big brother in the whole world."  I told him.  Joey smiled and sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder.  I put my arm around him.  

"So where did yah go anyway?  It's been, like an hour."  

"I…had to see Kaiba about getting the limo fixed, it got totaled when we left."  I told Joey.  "I gave my blue eyes to him so he would fix it and pay off the bills for it."

Joey stared at me.  "Yah gave up your blue eyes?  Ta Kaiba?"  I nodded.  

I wanted to change the subject, so I began explaining to him how my Millennium key worked.  He seemed like he was in a trance as I told him about how I could go from one dimension to another using the key.  

He edged closer to me and shut his eyes.  "So dat Millennium key unlocks all doors huh?"  He asked me.  I nodded.  Then Joey opened his eyes and moved his head inches away from mine.  He opened his eyes and stared directly into mine.  "So when did yah use it ta open the door ta my heart?"  Joey whispered_.  That was so incredibly sweet and he didn't get it from a greeting card I bet… I thought.  I didn't know what to say, as Joey leaned closer and closer to me.  I knew he was drawing me in for a kiss._

"Joseph, another one of your friends is here."  Joey's mother said coming into the room.  "What's going on here?"  She said looking at both of us.  Another attempted kiss interrupted.

"This is my girlfriend Jade ma, she really cares about me ma, I'd do anything fa her."  Joey answered his mother.  

"Yo Wheeler, what's up?  How's sweet Serenity?"  Tristan said coming in with a large bouquet of roses.

"What took yah so long ta get here?"  Joey wanted to know.

Tristan blushed.  "I didn't know what color roses Serenity wanted so I rode from flower shop to flower shop on my motorcycle to pick up different ones."  

"You have a motorcycle Tristan?  That's so cool!"  I exclaimed.  So that's why Tristan hadn't been around, he was too busy getting roses for Serenity.  I saw his bouquet had red, yellow, purple, white and red roses in it.  It must have cost him a lot of money; he must really like Serenity, especially since there were more red roses than any other type of rose in there.

"Wow Tristan, that was really sweet of you."  I said to him, and then looked down at my watch and almost had a fit.  "Oh no! It's really really late Mako's probably so worried that I'm not there yet!"  I cried out loud, then covered my mouth as Joey and Tristan stared at me.

"What's goin on with you and Mako?"  Tristan asked me.

I hung my head and sighed.  "I…after I saw Joey and Mai kiss at the dance…I…I ran to Mako's boat and told him I would sail with him, I just felt so alone and betrayed, that I got caught up in the moment and… oh now I just don't know what to do, I've got to go see him!"  I started running toward the exit.  I was so confused with everything that happened

                I knew the choice I had to make.  And I had to make it fast before Mako left.  I weighed my options, Joey, cute, funny, and loyal, we care about each other a lot.  Mako, strong, handsome, and loves the ocean like me, we care about each other a lot.  Darn!  They were both so awesome; I wished that they could fuse together as one guy.  I would call the guy Jako!  But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, be cool if I could drag them to the Dbz world.(disclaimer do not own dbz) But for right now, I did tell Mako I would go with him…

                I watched the land grow farther away from the Hammerhead as it began its long journey away from Domino city.  It wouldn't be back for months, going from fishing ground to fishing ground.  I knew it would be a long time before I would ever see him again.  I brushed a tear away from my eyes as I saw Joey run along the dock with a box in his hand.

                "Jaaaaaaaaaade doooooooon't goooooooooooo!  Waaaaaaaaaaaaaait!  He cried out dropping to his knees.  "Dooooooooooooon't leave me!"  He cried as a tear rolled down his cheek.  The Hammerhead kept going and I watched as Joey clutched his heart.  "You made me a promise…"  He muttered.  "Cooooooooooooooooooome Baaaaaaaaaaaaack!"  He yelled and stood up, waving.

                "Don't have a cow Joey I'm right here."  I said, coolly stepping out from behind the fish processing station I had been standing behind and watching from the whole time.

                Joey whipped his eyes and blinked at me in surprise.  "Jjjade?  Is dat really you?"  Joey cried turning toward me.  

I smiled and nodded.  "Yeah Joey, its me.  I made a promise to you and I'll stay right here with you."  I answered him.

"Really Jade?  Yah mean it?"  Joey grinned.

"Oh come here yah big lunkhead!"  I said running to him.

"You got it!"  Joey cried and ran to me.  When we got to each other, Joey flung his arms around me, twirled me around and we looked at each other and kissed passionately.  We kissed and the sky seemed to become bluer and the sea stood still right in front of us.  Finally the kiss had happened.  I opened one eye and stared at the departing "hammerhead" I saw that Mako looked really sad but he gave Joey the thumbs up sign.  Joey gave him the thumbs up sign right back and I was happy that Mako was a good sport about it.  And that we were still friends.

We broke away from the kiss almost gasping for breath.  Joey retrieved the dropped box and then handed it to me.  "I got dis for yah Jade, hope yah like it."  Joey told me.

"Wow, you didn't have to get me anything Joey; it's not my birthday or anything."  I said, opening the box.  I gasped at its contents.  It was the dolphin kimono I had admired at the mall!  "Oh Joey, its beautiful!"  I cried, shutting the box and almost jumping on him to hug him!

"Whoa!"  We both cried falling from the dock and into the water!  We both came up laughing and Joey once again, pulled me into a long passionate kiss.

"I thought I lost yah."  Joey said, holding me tightly.

I sighed happily.  "You'll never lose me Joey; we'll always be a part of one another."

The End

Well, almost, there's going to be an epilogue, didn't think it was that easy to say goodbye to Mako did you?

Almost fooled you huh?


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  disclaimer, I do not own the song 98 degrees does and I did fix up the song so it suited the story purposes.  Also, do not own dbz

                As Joey and I swam toward shore, I looked back at the hammerhead one last time.  I remembered what had happened, after I had left the hospital.  What I had to tell Mako…

                I ran as fast as I could, Mako must have been worried sick about me.  Wait a minute!  I thought to myself, I don't have to run like this…  I took out my Millennium key and ran into the nearest store.  I went into the bathroom and concentrated.  I placed the key next to the stall door and watched as teeth formed on it.  I placed the key inside the hole and turned it, imagining the fresh sea air and boats all around me.  I emerged right where I wanted to be.

                I ran on board the Hammerhead into Mako's open arms.  "Your back my star of the sea!"  Mako exclaimed, embracing me with his bone crunching hug.  I sighed, feeling torn and I knew what I had to do wasn't easy.  I loved Joey, but I loved Mako too, so much it hurt.  It reminded me of the song by 98 degrees.__

_                "We both know that I shouldn't be here_

_                This is wrong_

_                And baby is killin me, its killin you _

_                Both of us tryin to be strong"_

                My heart felt heavy as I hugged him as tightly as I could.  "Are you ready to go my sea angel?"  Mako asked me, smiling.  I couldn't stand the look on his face, so innocent, trusting, and jovial.  And I was about to ruin his day. 

                "I'm sorry Mako, but this is a goodbye hug…"  I murmured sadly.  He broke away from our embrace like I had slapped him.  I looked away as I saw the pain in his eyes.

_"I've got somewhere else to be,_

_Promises to keep_

_Someone else who loves me_

_And trusts me fast asleep"_

"I thought you were going with…me."  Mako said, I could tell his voice was laced with emotion. 

                I sniffed.  "I'm sorry Mako…but I can't right now."  I told him.

                "Was it something I did, that made you decide this" Mako asked.

                "No no Mako, please don't think that."  I said, turning once more toward him.  "All you ever did was try to make me happy."  I took his hand in mine.  "I love you so much Mako, but I love Joey too.  It turns out he didn't cheat on me, and I made him a promise before you and I met."  I explained.

_It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_

                _To look you in the eye_

_                And tell you I don't love you"_

  I knew nothing I could say would comfort him.  I remembered how awful I had felt the night before, when I thought Joey had cheated on me, how I felt like second place compared with Mai.  Mako must have been feeling the exact same way.  Mako looked at me as if he were about to cry.

_                It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie_

_                To show no emotion, when you start to cry"_

_Can't let you see what you mean to me_

_When my hands are tied and my hearts not free"_

                I approached him cautiously, wanting to hold him but not knowing how he would react.  "Mako, can we still be very good friends, I don't want to lose you, I'm sorry this happened."  I said, tears rolling down my face.  

                Mako looked up at me, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.  He whipped the tears away from my cheek and smiled.  "Of course we can Jade.  I would never want to lose you.  If I can't have you by my side, then I'll just be your friend."  

                We hugged again, for the last time.  "When I'm out on the sea, I'll always have you in my heart and think of you.  Whenever the salty sea wind blows across my face, I'll think of your tender hands caressing it, whenever the dolphins jump and leap out of the water, I'll remember your bravery and kindness,  and when I see the beauty of the reefs, I'll never compare it to your beauty, because it is dull compared to your light."

                "Mako, I don't know what the future holds, maybe, sometime later in life, It will be you and I, together.  But for now.  I choose to stay here…"  I told him, not wanting to hurt him further.  Maybe at another place and time we would be together, but now for now, my choice was to stay with Joey.

                I clutched him tighter, he was so sweet, this was the hardest thing I'd ever have to do.  Letting him go.  Then, he pulled away and began maneuvering his boat away from the harbor.  "I'll always have you in my heart!"  He cried out to me.

                I waved to him and stepped back behind the fish processing building.  I didn't want Mako to see how much I was crying, and how much I was hurting.  It had been a tough day already, no need to make it worse.  "I'll be thinking of you while you're away Mako!  We'll meet up again someday!  I promise!"  I yelled to him.

                "I'll always wait for you!"  Mako cried out.

                _We're not meant to be…"_

As I awoke from my flashback, I smiled as Joey helped me out of the water.  He pulled me into a tight hug and I smiled.  "How's Serenity doing Joey?"  I asked him.  

"She's doin great, the operation must be almost ova."  Joey answered as we broke away from each other.  He put his hand in mine and held it.  "Can yah take us back ta the hospital?"  He asked me.  "I don't want Tristan alone there with Serenity…"

I laughed in spite of myself.  "Alright Joey, and maybe later, I can take you to a dimension where the ground is ice cream and giant donuts and pizza's grow on trees."  I laughed.

"Really!!?"  Joey cried out, smirking widely.

I used the Millenium key to get us back to the hospital, and as we stepped through the door, hand in hand, I looked at Joey's face and knew I had made the right decision.  Even though I would miss Mako 

terribly, I would be with Joey, and my promise would be kept.

Would anyone believe that this fic was supposed to be a oneshot?  I got so many good reviews on it that I decided to continue it and was so happy working on it!

The sequel will be coming shortly too, thanks all of you for reading!!!

Jade: Glomps Joey I love you Joey!

Joey: blushes

Mako:What about me?

Jade:glomps Mako I love you too Mako!

Mako:blushes

Joeypouts Ya can't love us both, you gotta pick one!

Jade Oh Joey don't pout or I'll get out the feather pen!

Joey:grins widely no need ta do that…

Mako: oh pick me pick me! 

Joey:  She's not gonna pick you freaky fish guy!  She's gonna pick me!

Mako:  How many times do I have to tell you Baka, not to call me freaky fish guy!  And she already picked you in the story!  Now its my turn!

Jade:  Oh will you guys quit arguing!  I can't choose either one!  I love you both soooooooooo much!  There's only one thing to do!

Joey:  Are yah gonna clone yaself?

Jade:sighs  No Joey, I'm not going to clone myself.

Mako:  What are you planning my mermaid of the seven seas?

Jade:  Teach you two the fusion dance! 

Mako and Joey look at each other and gulp.


End file.
